Wolf
by andysiri123
Summary: Andy, Stiles, and Scott have been friends for who knows how long. One night they do a little snooping and things go array. Andy's life is changed forever. He wonders if things will ever be normal again but quickly realizes things will never be same when he is introduced to all the supernatural that lurks within Beacon Hills. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I just own my own character.

I've been working on this fic for a while, but never decided to upload it, but since Teen Wolf is coming back I felt like I should. I hope you guys like!

Chapter 1

"What the hell was that.." Andy whispered as his attention shifted from his computer to a window beside his desk. There was a sound of rustling leaves and a branch snapping. Andy slowly got up and headed toward the window, taking in a deep breath before opening it. The noise suddenly stopped, he stuck his head outside and looked left and right. _It's nothing_; he thought to himself and began to close the window. Before he knew it, two figures sprung up from the bushes, causing him to fall on the floor of his room. Andy screamed in horror as the figures come through the window. He sprung up from the floor grabbing is lacrosse stick and is about to open a can of whoop ass before he realizes who it is, "Scott! Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled putting a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"You weren't answering our phone calls." Stiles replied.

"I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this." Scott chimed in.

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police." Stiles continued.

"For what?" Andy asked.

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Andy asked, with confusion.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles finished.

_Half_..Andy thought to himself. The thought of half a body in the woods sent chills down his spine.

They pulled up to a chain with a sign that read _**Beacon Hills Preserve-No entry after dark.**_ They get out of Stiles' blue jeep and Scott grabs the flashlight. Leaves crunched beneath Andy's shoes as he quietly sneaked through the forest alongside Scott and Stiles. He sneakily made his way in between them and linked arms with them.

"Seriously?" Stiles said and raised an eyebrow at Andy.

"Shut up." Andy replied.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles replied

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Andy suddenly butts in.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that." Stiles replied and tried to unlink arms with Andy, "Let me go." he whispered to Andy.

"You're the one that dragged me here." Andy snapped, tightening his grip on both of the boys.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott suggested.

"...Also something I didn't think about." Stiles replied.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said sarcastically. Racing up the paths, Scott's breath begins to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic shouldn't be the one holding the flashlight." Scott continued. Stiles slowed down, but not because of Scott. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marked off a perimeter under floodlights.

Grinning, Stiles looks to Andy and Scott who can't help but smile back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But freeze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are briefly visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Andy asked.

"No they would have called off the search. Come on!" Stiles ordered, shuffling up and running into the woods.

"Stiles!" Scott's call was muffled by his inhaler being pressed against his lips. Andy and Scott scurried to catch up with him, dodging the beams of police flashlights. Andy quickly pressed his body behind a tree. He looked around for Scott and saw he was doing the same.

_"Stay right there!"_ Andy peeked out from behind the tree and saw a policeman pointing the flashlight to the ground where Stiles was struggling.

"Hold it," it was Sheriff Stilinski; "this little delinquent belongs to me." Stiles got up and shaded his eyes from the flashlight blinding him.

"Dad," he chuckled, "what are you doing here?"

"Do you listen into all my phone calls? His dad scolded.

"No…" he paused, "not the boring ones." Stiles replied, awkwardly grinning.

"Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Partners in crime? Who? What? No. It's just me…in the woods…alone" Andy face palmed himself_ Smooth Stiles, real smooth._

"Scott? Andy? You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski called. Andy and Scott looked at each other before a dog started barking. Scott looked at Andy and pointed behind him. Andy turned around to see a vicious looking dog barking at him. He fell backwards and a light shined on him. "...heeeeyy Mr. Stilinski." Andy said as he got up and awkwardly waved at Stiles' dad.

Mr. Stilinski let out a huff "Now where's Scott?"

"Scott's at home. He wanted to get some rest for practice tomorrow." Andy lied.

"Both of you come with me, I'm walking you back to your car and we are going to have a talk about a little something called invasion of privacy." He took both of them by the neck, and led them back to Stiles' Jeep. Sheriff Stilinski ordered the rest of the officers to keep the search going while he escorted them. Andy turned around to see Scott peeking out from behind a tree.

Stiles and Andy were thrown into his jeep and he quickly started the car and took off.

"What about Scott?" Andy nervously asked.

"How the hell are we going to get back in there? Besides, with every police officer in town out looking for that body, they'll hear him if he screams." Stiles sarcastically said.

"That's not funny." Andy replied with a straight face.

Rain began pelting the window, and then a flash of lightning illuminated the road ahead of them.

"I really hope Scott's okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

"Have you heard from Scott?" Andy asked as he and Stiles walked towards their school.

"...no I was hoping you did.." Stiles replied.

Andy pulled out his phone and began to dial Scott's number until he appeared behind them. "Scott!" Andy yelled "what the hell happened to you last night?!" Scott lifted up his shirt revealing a square gauze taped to his side.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles replied sounding unconvinced.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?"

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." Andy chimed in.

"Really?" Scott replied with a confused look.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles continued.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

"You what? Are you kidding me?" Andy and Stiles said in unison.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles began and looked past Andy and Scott. "...since the birth of Lydia Sayers who's walking toward us right now."

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look-"

She walks right past.

"...like you're going to ignore me."

"Hey Andy!" Lydia exclaimed as she walked past the trio.

"Hi Lydia." Andy replied and waved at her as she walked into the school.

"Andy...you've got to hook me up!" Stiles said and put an arm around Andy.

"Dude she's got a boyfriend." Andy replied as they all walked into First period English. Scott takes the desk next to Stiles and Andy takes the desk behind him as the teacher, Mr. Curtis walks in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody..." Mr. Curtis began

Scott and Andy turn to look at Stiles, who shrugs, its news to him as well.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." He finished.

After a couple of minutes into the class Andy began to doze off. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed Scott frantically looking around while we were supposed to be reading. Andy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Scott.

"Are you ok?" Andy mouthed to him, but he ignored him and began staring out the window. _Weirdo_...Andy thought. A minute later, the door opened and alongside our vice principal, stood a pale, brunette girl who was radiating with an innocent beauty.

"Class, this is your new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." After Allison walked off to take her seat, the vice principal walked out of the room. She took a seat behind Scott, and the moment she sat down, Scott turned around and handed the girl a pen.

"Thanks.." she replied as if she needed it.

"Hey I'm Andy, nice to meet you." Andy introduced himself.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Allison is at her locker. She catches Scott staring at her from a distance and gives him a broad smile. Suddenly Andy comes up and interrupts, "Allison I want you to meet someone."

"Allison, Lydia. Lydia, Allison. Isn't her he jacket killer!"

"It is! Where did you get it?!" Lydia excitedly asked.

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"I think you're my new best friend." Lydia says as Jackson walks up to her. They embrace before kissing.

"Jackson, this is Allison."

"Hey Allison I'm Jackson, what's up Andy?"

"Suup." Andy replied with nod.

"Hey this Friday there's going to be a party. You two should come."

"Come on Allison it'll be fun!" Lydia insists.

"I can't, this Friday is family night, but thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game." Jackson says.

"You mean like football?" Allison asks.

"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years.." Lydia looks at Jackson, "Because of a certain team captain."

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?" Jackson asks.

"I'm actually not sure how it's played other than-well, violently." Allison shyly replies.

"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you?" Andy asks.

"Well..no-"

"Perfect! You're coming." Lydia cuts in.

"Come on Andy lets go warm up." Jackson says and tugs Andy along.

"Wait, I told Stiles and Scott I would wait for them."

"How you're friends with them I will never understand." Jackson replies before him and Lydia drag Allison along with them.

Stiles and Andy waited on the sidelines as the coach threw a goalie stick at Scott. A whistle is blown and Andy sees Scott covering his ears and then he gets hit in the helmet with a ball and gets knocked back. Scott gets back up and seems ready for the next ball. He moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction and catches the ball, surprising the other players as well as Stiles and Andy. When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again.

Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. He takes a running start and hurls the ball toward the goal. Scott swoops it up as easily as the others causing Stiles and Andy to leap to their feet. Everyone else in the crowd follows and cheers for him, including Lydia, much to Jackson's confusion.

* * *

"What the hell was that earlier?!" Andy asked Scott.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained as Stiles, Scott, and Andy marched through the forest on a mission to find his inhaler.

"You have been practicing all summer-" Andy began to suggest.

"You don't get that good at lacrosse overnight." Stiles quickly retorted.

"It's not the only weird thing; I've been hearing things and smelling things I shouldn't."

"Smelling things?" Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Andy looked to Stiles.

"I don't have—" he searched through his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of green gum half out of the package.

"...Interesting." Andy muttered.

"I think I've heard of this. Yeah, it's an infection." Stiles suddenly suggested.

"What? Really?" Scott's eyes bugged out.

"It's called lycanthropy."

"Is that bad?" Andy asked, unsure of where Stiles was headed.

"Yeah, it gets bad once a month." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well, when?" Scott eagerly asked.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles replied and howled.

"If you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." Andy said and then laughed. Stiles laughed and gave Andy a fist bump.

"You guys are assholes. Something's seriously wrong with me!" Scott cried, "I swear it dropped right about here. I saw the dead body, the deer came running, and then I dropped my inhaler." He crouched down to the ground and began rummaging through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer took it when he moved the dead body." Stiles suggested.

"I hope not, that thing cost like eighty bucks." Scott whined.

"I'll look over there." Andy sighed, and turned around. He let out a little gasp when he saw a guy standing a few yards from them. He was dressed in all black. He was really handsome and had a much more rugged look compared to Stiles and Scott. Stiles and Scott whipped around after hearing Andy gasp. The man began walking towards them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" His eyes came into view, and they were a captivating green mixed with flecks of blue. Andy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Huh?-This is private property."

"We didn't know, we were looking for something, but forget it." Scott replied. The man took something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott, it was his inhaler. Without another word, he turned around and walked away. Andy turned to look at Stiles and Scott, confused by the appearance of the man.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"No…" Scott eyed his inhaler and shoved it in the depths of his pocket.

"That was Derek Hale! You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles paused, "his whole family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Then what's he doing back?" They all wondered and headed out. Andy looked at the inhaler in Scott's hands and then turned around to see Derek watching them leave. Andy quickly turned back around and began to walk faster.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Teen Wolf premiere tonight! Here's another chapter, hope you guys like!

Chapter 3

Before practice starts Stiles excitedly runs up to Andy, "Have you seen Scott?!"

Andy raises an eyebrow "..no, why?"

"Remember when Scott said he got bit by a wolf?! I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

The hairs on Andy's neck raised, "...wolf hairs?"

"Yeah! Now help me find Scott." Stiles yelled.

Scott was on the lacrosse field, "There he is!" And pointed out.

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this." Andy and Stiles caught up to him.

"I'm playing the first elimination. Can't it wait?"

"This is important." Andy replied

"Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods.

"Guys, I have to go."

"You're not going to believe what the animal was-" Andy began.

But with his helmet on, Scott disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles and Andy.

"...It was a wolf." Stiles finished. The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. For the first couple of minutes, all Andy could witness is Jackson knocking Scott down every chance he gets.

A whistle blows and the game stops. Scott is knocked once more, but quickly pushes himself back up, and the whistle is blown again, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson come face to face at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

Stiles and Andy stand and slowly move to the sidelines to watch.

Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he dodges expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious jab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense coming together on him-Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot, past the goalie, and into the net. The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone, except Stiles and Andy, who look at each other with worried expressions.

* * *

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Pages are being flipped vigorously. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Eyes fixated on various entries and books, Andy skims through every book Stiles throws at him. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face. Wolfs bane, Silver Bullets, Lycan, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page - while the sun sets. As Stiles' room darkens, Andy increasingly panics watching a sheet of paper come out of Stiles' printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. Stiles pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. Andy is startled while Stiles practically leaps out of his chair. He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall. Stiles quickly pulled him into his room.

"Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information."

As Scott takes off his jacket, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open web pages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen."

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-"

"The guy from the woods-"

"Just listen!" Andy snapped.

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore." Andy said with a serious tone. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading and-Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that means there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them." Stiles finished.

"A pack of wolves?"

"No. Werewolves." Andy emphasized.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour."

"We saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing-" Andy started.

"It was impossible." Stiles finished.

"So I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight." Stiles explained.

"And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Andy added.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Stiles replied

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your blood-lust will be at its peak." Stiles reasoned.

"Blood-lust?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"Your urge to kill." Andy explained.

"...I'm already starting to have an urge to kill."

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her."

Stiles grabs Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out. Scott quickly gets the phone back and puts it in his pocket.

"That's fine, I have Allison's number too." Andy quickly gets out his phone and begins searching for her number.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just finding her number-"

"Give it to me."

Andy looked up to see Scott's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice low and intimidating, he quickly yanked the phone out of Andy's hand and shoved him against the wall. Stiles comes from behind and tries to help Andy, but Scott whips his arm out and knocks Stiles to the ground. Pulling back before striking Andy, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

"I-I didn't mean to do that." he stuttered.

He starts to help Andy up, but he flinches back and goes to help Stiles and they both look at Scott with fear.

Scott grabs his jacket "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." And hurries out.

Still shaken, Stiles helps Andy stand and slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal claw marks. The chair's fabric slashed to ribbons.

"Andy..are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"I-I'm fine." Andy muttered.

"We have to get to that party. " Stiles suddenly suggested.

Andy looks to Stiles and lets out a deep sigh before nodding in agreement. They got into his blue jeep and headed to Jackson's house.

"Let's hope nothing bad happened." Andy said as they pulled into the driveway. They entered the house and immediately started looking for Scott.

After searching all over the house Andy finds Stiles, "Have you found him?" he asked.

"Nope." Stiles replied.

"If you're looking for Scott he left about 30 minutes ago." One of their classmates told them. Andy and Stiles get back into his jeep and are about to leave, when they see Allison leaving with Derek. Stiles and Andy look to each other, confusion flooded their faces.

* * *

Stiles pounded on the door.

"Go away!" Scott yelled from inside his room.

"Scott, it's me and Andy. "

He unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let us in, Scott we can help-"

"No." Scott protest and stays hidden, "Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-"

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine." Andy replies.

"I think I know who it is."

Andy and Stiles exchange looks. "Just let us in and we can talk."

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Scott suddenly says.

Andy's face goes pale as he and Stiles are trying to process what was just said. There's nothing but shocked silence until Stiles speaks up.

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So..Allison told me you apologized." Andy said.

"That means everything is alright...right?" Stiles asked.

"No.." Scott replied while leaning against his locker.

"No?" Andy and Stiles say with confusion.

"Remember..the hunters. Allison's dad is one of them-"

Andy and Stiles looked at each other "..her dad?"

"..shot me-"

"Allison's father?!" Stiles asked once more.

"...with a crossbow." Scott finally finished.

"...Allison's fa-" Stiles started again.

"Yes her father!" Scott yelled. "Geez, Stiles." Andy added and pushed him.

"Oh my god-oh my god! What am I going to do?!" Scott panicked.

Andy lightly slapped his face, "Scott! Scott! Snap out of it."

"He didn't recognize you did he?" Stiles asked.

"No..I don't think so.." Scott replied and began panicking again. He started mumbling things to himself and looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Ok Scott look, this is what you've got to do, focus on lacrosse." Stiles emphasized and started throwing equipment at Scott.

"Here. We. Go!" Andy encouraged and they made their way to the field.

* * *

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock repeated as Scott jogged back to the front of the line after Jackson had just painfully thrown him to the ground. Coach pressed the whistle to his lips and blew it loudly. Running as fast as ever, Scott rammed into Jackson, after hearing a crack, both of them fell over. Jackson clutched his shoulder and Scott fell on all fours, panting. Stiles and Andy run over to Scott while the rest of the team and Coach ran to Jackson's aid.

"I can't...control it!" Scott yelled.

Andy and Stiles helped Scott up and take him to the locker room. Scott starts throwing off his equipment and then falls.

"...Scott.." Andy says as they cautiously approached him.

Scott swiftly turns around revealing yellow amber eyes, fangs, and claws.

"Get away from me!" He yells.

Stiles and Andy fall back in fear and then run away and try to hide behind some lockers. Scott runs after them, jumps on top of the lockers, and jumps at them. They barely escape and try running for the exit. Scott catches Andy's ankle "Stiles!" he yells as Stiles runs into the wall. He suddenly grabs the fire extinguisher and starts spraying Scott. He releases Andy and they both run out of the room and take cover behind the wall. Stiles tightly grips the fire extinguisher as they both try to catch their breath.

"..guys." they hear Scott faintly say.

They peek around the corner and see Scott back to normal. "...what happened?" Scotts blankly asks.

"..you tried to kill us." Andy replied.

"It's like we told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles explained.

"..but that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Andy replied

"...you can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles told him.

"..but I'm first line." Scott protested.

Stiles looks at Andy before looking at Scott, "..not anymore."

* * *

Andy gets a call from Stiles. He tells him about Scott's encounter with Derek and how he smelled blood on his property.

"We're outside." Stiles finished and hung up.

"You guys infiltrated a hospital without me." Andy pouted as he got into Stiles' jeep.

"Oh shut up, you would have been too scared anyway." Stiles teased.

They waited for Derek to leave the property before pulling up. The boys got out of the car, with their shovels ready.

"I'll hold the flashlight." Andy said quickly.

Scaredy cat. Andy heard Stiles snicker.

"Something's different.." Scott announced.

"..different how?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, it's just different..." Scott replied as he started digging into the ground.

"...well.." Andy motioned to the ground at Stiles.

* * *

Andy's legs started getting tired and he knelt down, aiming the flashlight into the hole.

"This is taking forever." he complained.

Stiles and Scott stopped digging and turned to glare at Andy. "...just saying.." his voice trailed off.

"But he's right, this is taking a long time, what if he comes back?!" Scott panicked.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles replied.

Panicking "What if he catches us?!" Andy yelled.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles calmly replied.

"Which is?"

"I run one way you guys run another, whoever he catches first too bad for them."

"..I hate that plan." Scott retorts as Stiles strikes something with his shovel.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop!" Stiles commanded and threw his shovel aside. They used their hands to get the rest of the dirt away. They discover something tied up.

"Hurry up!" Andy yelled.

"I don't see you helping! " Stiles retorted. They finish uniting it and pull the cloth away. Scott and Stiles scream as they jump out of the hole, while Andy screams and falls backwards.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles yelled.

"It's a wolf." Scott replies.

"I thought you smelled blood! As in human blood." Andy says.

"I told you something was different." Scott explains.

"This doesn't make sense.." Stiles says as he looks at the dead wolf.

"We gotta get outta here." Scott tells them.

"Yeah..ok let's cover this back up." Scott and Stiles start to cover the hole back up until Andy notices a familiar plant nearby.

"Stiles isn't that Wolfs bane?" Andy says as he pats him on the shoulder.

"What's Wolfs bane?" Scott asks.

Andy face palms, while Stiles looks at Scott with disappointment, "You were so unprepared for this." Andy and Stiles go over to the plant and try to pull it up. They find it attached to a long rope laid out around the grave in a spiral pattern. When they finish removing the rope the pattern glows.

"...guys.." Scott says and waves them over.

"Whoa!" They all exclaim as they see the wolf has reverted back into a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is kind of short, so I'll be uploading two chapters! :D

Chapter 5

The game began with a rough start. Scott had been pushed down my Jackson, multiple times.

"I still can't believe we let Scott play tonight." Andy said to Stiles and shook his head.

"Don't worry..." Stiles reassured Andy, but didn't sound convincing.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach Finstock yelled, throwing his hands into the air. The crowd stood up, cheering heavily for the 'hero' of the team. Scott looked out of breath. Andy looked to the bleachers and saw Lydia bend down and grab a sign, lifting it up over her and Allison's head. Allison grabbed the other side of the sign, that read 'we luv you Jackson!' on it. Andy suddenly turned to look at the field of players and spotted Scott's #11. He looked up and saw the sign. He was angry, Andy could tell.

Three quarters and forty minutes later, Scott was in worse shape. He was bent over, his hands on his knees.

There was a minute twenty-nine left on the clock, they were in the final quarter. The opposing team was winning. Stiles was feverishly chewing on the fingers of his lacrosse glove.

"Stop that." Andy commanded but Stiles just waved Andy away and continued chewing.

Suddenly, something kicked in and Scott went all Super Saiyan after the whistle blew. He jumped into the air, using someone's head as support and caught the ball. He dodged the other team left and right. They tried jabbing their lacrosse sticks at him, but he was on a role and kept going. At a minute and five seconds left, he threw the ball into the goal and scored. The crowd went wild. Now all they needed was one more point to tie the game. Stiles and Andy jumped up from the bench, clapping and freaking out like there was no tomorrow.

Before Andy knew it he was vigorously chewing on his lacrosse glove as well. "Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock screamed to the team several times.

"Did the other team just pass the ball to Scott?" Andy asked Stiles, who was too focused on the game to answer. Stiles and Andy began chewing their glove again. Scott threw the ball again, this time it went straight through the goalies lacrosse stick and broke the netting. He scored again and the crowd erupted in a cheer.

Stiles and Andy stood up in their place and looked nervously as Scott as they saw him looking all over the field for an open spot to throw to, but he was stuck. They were down to less than ten, and Scott still hadn't moved. As two members from the opposing team were trying to smash him in like a sandwich, he launched the ball. The second the buzzer alarmed, the ball was in the net.

"Yes!" Andy arms flew in the air. He was laughing. Stiles suddenly grabbed Andy and hugged him, while jumping up and down. Andy too excited to notice, jumps as well. The crowd broke out in cheerful screams and then began pouring onto the field. Scott chucks his lacrosse stick and glove to the ground and began running away from the crowd. Andy and Stiles are too happy to notice and keep cheering, until Andy sees Allison running towards the locker rooms. He stops jumping as does Stiles - they're still holding each other. They turn to look at each other and quickly push each other off and look around to see if anyone noticed and then run after Allison and Scott. Stiles and Andy run into the locker rooms just in time to witness Allison and Scott kiss. They separate and Allison leaves first, but not before saying hi to Andy and Stiles before leaving. They walk up to Scott who has the biggest grin on his face.

"I kissed her." He giddily says.

"We saw." Stiles replies.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too." Andy says as he pats Scott on the shoulder. "It's pretty good huh?"

"I-I don't know how...but I controlled it. I pulled it back, maybe..maybe I could do this maybe it's not that bad.."

"Yeah..we'll talk later then." Stiles replies and playfully punches Scott. But Scott catches Stiles's shirt.

"...what?" he asks. Stiles lets out a big sigh. Andy switches from being next to Stiles, to being next to Scott.

"Stiles...what?" Andy asked again.

"The..uh medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found-"

"And?" Andy and Scott say.

"Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Andy and Scott say again.

"No and here's a bigger kick in the ass, my dad ID'ed the dead girl, both halves. Her name is Laura Hale."

"Hale?!" Andy and Scott exclaim.

"Derek's sister..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So you killed her?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was in sweat and I couldn't breathe... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." Scott replied.

"Really ? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." Stiles says.

"You're gross." Andy says to Stiles and pushes him. Stiles playfully sticks his tongue out at Andy and laughs.

"A: I said I never had a dream that made me feel that way, and B: Never give me so much detail about your dreams." Scott replied with Andy nodding in agreement. "No, I-I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and throttle her out."

"No, of course not! Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like-like there are some lycanthropy beginner classes you can take..." Stiles says, trying to cheer Scott up.

"Yeah, not a class, but...maybe a teacher."

"Who, Derek!? Did you forget the part when we put him in jail?!" Andy retorted and thumped Scott on the back of the head.

"Yeah, I know! But...it just felt...so real." Scott replied.

"How real?" Stiles asks.

"Like it actually happened..."

They open the door and see the police on the parking lot. A bus is full of blood, the emergency door is practically ripped off and there are scratch marks everywhere.

"...I think it did." Andy and Stiles say.

* * *

They return in the school. Scott has his phone in his hand.

"She's probably fine!" Stiles reassures him.

"She's not answering my texts!"

Andy doesn't help, "hmm she didn't answer mine either..." which makes Scott worry even more.

"Really." Stiles says and makes Andy put his phone up.

"You know it could be just a coincidence! A seriously amazing coincidence..."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott says and starts freaking out. He gets ahead of Stiles and Andy and they lose him.

* * *

"Allison's ok?" Andy whispers to Scott, while in class.

He turns around to Andy "Thankfully yes." Scott sighs, "Maybe it was my blood." He suddenly suggests.

Andy and Scott looks at Stiles "Or an animal's blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..."

"And did what?"

"Eat it..." Andy suggests.

"Raw?!"

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything." Stiles says.

Their teacher gets onto them. "Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you might want to take your earphones out once in a while! I think you three would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No..." Stiles quietly says.

The teacher motions for them to move and they all split up.

"Let me know when the separation anxiety gets to be too much." The teacher teases. Andy scoffs and takes a seat in front of the class. Suddenly a girl sitting next to the window yells.

"Hey, I think they found something!"

Everyone gets up and goes to the window. They see the police with a man on a stretcher, he seems unconscious.

"It's not a rabbit..." Scott says.

The man suddenly springs up, screaming. Everyone jolts back with scared expressions.

"This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that.."

"Stiles... I did that."

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles explains as they walk through the cafeteria.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what..." Scott replies.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Andy asks.

"Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control. I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy.."

"You don't know that."

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No! You're not cancelling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out." Andy reasons.

Surprisingly Lydia comes over and sits with them, "Figure what out?"

"Uhmm..homework." Andy lies.

"Yeah..." Stiles and Scott agree.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispers. All of a sudden, Allison, Danny, and another student comes and sits by them. Allison sits next to Scott and Danny sits next to Andy. He smiles at Andy, but gives Stiles a weird look.

"Hey Andy." Danny says and smirks.

"Hey." Andy replied shyly.

"Get up." Jackson commands the other student.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" the student retorted.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied and smiles.

He leaves the table and Jackson takes his place. There's an awkward silence until Danny speaks up.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack...probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson says.

"A cougar is a mountain lion...isn't it?" Lydia says and cocks her head to the side.

"Who cares. It was probably a homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles says as everyone crowds around his phone.

"_The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition._"

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott yells.

"You do?" Allison asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver-"

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia interrupts, "Like...Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison looks at Lydia. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh,umm..we haven't decided what we were gonna do."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos-" Lydia says and looks at Jackson.

"But if the four of us are going out..we're doing something fun."

Scott turns to Allison, "Hanging out? Like...the four of us? Do you...wanna go out with them?"

"Yeah, I guess it...sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson says and picks up a fork.

"What about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggests.

"...Yeah, with actual competition.." Jackson scoffs.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?-" Allison turns to Scott "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of..." Scott replies.

"Is it sort of, or yes." Jackson commands.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!" Stiles and Andy look at each other with uneasy looks.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Andy and Stiles yell at Scott as they turn a corner.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott replied.

"It was like watching a car accident. First it turns to a group date thing and after that comes that phrase from nowhere-"

"Hanging out.." Scott finished.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death. Once you're hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You, Danny and Andy can start hanging out.

"Hey-" Andy yelled.

"Sorry." Stiles apologized.

"Speaking of Danny-" Andy started.

"How is this happening? I might have killed a guy, or maybe I didn't..." Scott interrupted.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're...we're hanging out."

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles says and turns to Andy.

"Did I act strange around Danny at lunch?" Andy asks ignoring Stiles.

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now...now I'm gonna be late for work!" Scott said as he looked at the time and darted off.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." Andy says and leaves Stiles alone.

"Wait! Andy! You didn't...Am I attractive to gay guys!?..You didn't answer my question.."

* * *

Late at night Andy's phone starts to ring, he picks it up and answers.

"Hello.." He says with a groggy voice.

It's Stiles "Andy! Are you sleeping?"

"Of course I'm sleeping, what do you want?!"

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago and it's the bus driver...he said he succumbed to his wounds."

"...he's dead." Andy says before he springs forward from his bed and starts getting dressed, leaving Stiles on the phone.

"Andy...Andy?!"

* * *

Andy arrives at Derek's house and hears shouting coming from inside. He enters through the door he hears the ending of the conversation.

"-Starting with the Sheriff."

"Scott?!"

"Andy? What the are you doing here? It's not safe!"

There was a moment of silence, suddenly Derek appears and throws Scott to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Andy yells and goes over to Scott. "Are you ok?!" He doesn't respond, he looks up and Andy sees the same yellow-amber eyes he saw when they were in the locker room. Andy slowly backs away as Scott gets up, his claws are bared and his fangs are out. There's something different though-he's turned into a full werewolf.

"Get back!" Derek barked and extended his arm out in front of Andy, then jumped into the air and landed in a crouched position with a loud thud near Scott. They both stood up.

"Don't hurt him!" Andy shouted, but instead Scott grabbed onto Derek's neck and chucked him through a wall. Derek landed with a crash, along with some wood from the broken wall.

"That was cute." Derek commented, as he picked pieces of wood off of him, stood up and dusted himself off. A roar erupted and shook Andy down to his core, but didn't seem to phase Scott. Andy watched as the two werewolves duked it out. There were punches being thrown, claws lashed out, and bodies hitting the ground. Their growls and snarls made it sound like a pack of wild animals. And before too long, there was a crunching sound and then Scott was panting for breath. Andy slowly walked forward, but saw Scott clutching his chest and ran for the room he was in. The two werewolves were back to normal.

"Scott! Are you alright?!" Andy quickly asked and saw a slash across his chest.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek calmly explained.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott yelled.

"No I didn't." Derek said.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott cried, blaming Derek.

"No, I'm not." He finally admitted.

"What?" Scott and Andy said.

"I'm not the one that bit you."

Andy looked to Scott; he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"There's another.." He said.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for it. Now I'm trying to find it, and I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you. You're the one he wants." Scott let out a breath of disbelief and falls backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is the longest one I've uploaded so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"I just don't get it, if Derek isn't the Alpha and not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about—"

"Stiles! I don't know!" a frustrated Scott yelled causing a few students to turn in their chairs.

"Hey we get our test back today." Andy said trying to change the subject. The teacher passed his test back with a big "A" at the top. Andy turned to look at Scott's and saw a "D-"

"Jeez" Andy couldn't help but say.

"Dude you need to study more." Stiles said to Scott, who only replied with a glare.

"That was a joke."

"Hey, you can always make it up. Want me to help you study after school?" Andy offered.

"Nah, I'm going to Allison's to study."

"That's my boy!" Stiles cheered. Scott and Andy looked at him.

"We're just studying."

"No you're not! I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay!" Scott gave in.

"Stiles, quit or I'll have _YOU_." Andy said and motioned scissors snipping with his fingers. Scott mumbled a thank you to Andy.

"Please stop with the questions." Scott added.

Stiles nodded his head, "Done. Yeah, no more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek…especially Derek, who still scares me." Stiles admitted, shaking at the thought of Derek's name.

* * *

Sitting in sixth period, Andy had his head on the desk, quietly banging it back and forth. There were only 10 minutes left and the time couldn't go by any slower. "Take out your homework from last night so I can collect it." Mr. Montgomery demanded. As every other student was busy shuffling through their backpacks, Andy sat there, having taken everything out of his bag and then realized it was in his locker. He sighed through his nose and lifted his hand into the air.

"Yes, Andy?" Mr. Montgomery looked, almost like he already knew what he was going to ask.

"Can I go get it in my locker?" Andy awkwardly asked. Mr. Montgomery sighed, and pointed to the door. Andy quickly got up and exited the classroom. While walking through the halls he could hear arguing around the corner.

"Why should I tell you?" Andy heard Jackson in the empty hallways, talking to someone.

"Because I asked you politely and I only do that once." _Derek?_

"Hmm, okay tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?"

"Steroids?" Derek asked blankly.

"No. Girl Scout cookies. Of course, drugs, what else do you think I was talking about?" Jackson answered sarcastically, "And you might want to stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." He added.

Andy rounded a corner and saw the two, Andy got a good look at Derek and had to agree with Jackson; Derek looked wrecked.

"What are you staring at?" Jackson retorted.

"Come on Derek." Andy walked forward, grabbing his hand and walked away with him.

"No, we're not done here!" Jackson grabbed Derek's jacket trying to pull him back. Derek, angered, grabbed Jackson by his neck and slammed him against the locker.

"Yes, we are." He growled into his ear.

Derek pulled away from Jackson, his claws extended. Jackson's neck had three gashes on it, blood trickled down to the collar of his shirt. Derek hurried off, with Andy following closely behind. Jackson groaned out in pain, holding the back of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Andy snapped, but then Derek collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Derek? Hey, what's wrong?" Andy tried getting his attention.

"I—I was—" As he began talking, the shrill sound of the school bell rang, alerting students to go to their next class. Derek, immediately reacted, by grasped his head and groaned out in pain.

"We need to get you out of here." Andy thought aloud, getting up and looking around as students began piling into the hallway. Thankfully no one seemed to notice him, but when Andy turned back, Derek was gone.

* * *

"I saw Derek earlier.." Andy muttered when he got into Stiles' car. He got the goose bumps and quivered at the name Derek. Stiles began driving a few feet until they both saw Derek walk out into the road, right in front of Stiles' car.

"Holy God!" Stiles swerved the car, slamming on the brakes. Derek had his hand up, signaling for Stiles to stop, but his eyes were looking to the grill of Stiles' Jeep.

"Derek?" Andy called out. He stood still for a moment, in that same position. The black Toyota behind them began beeping. Then, all of a sudden, Derek fell to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me, this guy's everywhere." Stiles said.

"We can't just leave him.." Andy said and got out of the car.

"What the hell!" Scott ran up to Stiles' window and then ran up beside Derek the same time as Andy. They both knelt down beside Derek, who was now sitting up but was leaning against an arm.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. Derek looked like he was going to throw up; he looked ever worse than before.

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated, standing behind Scott.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," he gasped, "it-it was a different kind of bullet.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles curiously wondered.

"No you idiot."

"W-wait-wait! That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek quickly asked. "Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered.

"The woman who shot you" Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he shut them tightly, wincing in pain. As he opened them they flickered between the blue and the light green.

More people began honking.

"What are you doing! Stop that!" Scott demanded.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't." His eyes kept reverting back and forth.

"Derek get up!" Scott ordered, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"There's no time for this. Help me get him in the car." Andy grabbed Derek's arm. They pulled him up, and stumbled over to the car. Andy quickly climbed into the backseat and helped Scott get Derek into the front seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek pleaded.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Andy, tell your loser friend to get the hell out of the way!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, not now!" Andy yelled back. Then, getting out of her car, Allison made her way towards them.

"Get him out of here." Scott demanded.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles admitted, shaking his head.

"Stiles, go!" Stiles slammed his foot on the gas, not knowing where he was headed. Derek was breathing heavily from the pain, his hands turning into fists every few minutes. Andy waited 20 minutes before texting Scott, asking if he found the bullet Derek needed. A couple minutes later, he texted back.

"Scott said he needs more time." Andy informed Stiles. Derek was taking his jacket off so only his long sleeved shirt was on.

"Come on!" Stiles complained, "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He turned to Derek, whose head was down while he cradled his left arm.

"We're almost there." Stiles alerted.

"Almost where?" Derek's weak voice asked.

"Your house?" Stiles said

"What?" Derek's head snapped up, "No you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles mockingly laughed.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"You can't take me there." Derek repeated again. Stiles pursed his lips and he suddenly swerved the car all the way over and pulled beside the curb. He angrily shut the car off.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" Stiles turned to Derek.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles began freaking out, flailing his arms and laughing at how insane this was. Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody wound on his forearm.

"Oh that's gross." Andy said, cringing his face.

"Oh my God, what is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles was disgusted, he turned away but then turned back to Derek, "you know what, just get out." He tried not looking at the disgusting bullet wound.

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"You know what, if I were you I wouldn't be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles ranted. Andy's jaw dropped, he expected Derek to rip Stiles' head off. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a second then leaned and turned to the window, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

* * *

They were parked outside of Andy's house waiting for Scott's call. Stiles tried calling him once more; he put the phone on speaker; after about four rings Scott finally picked up.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Take him somewhere! Anywhere!" Scott's voice lowered.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles informed.

"Like what?" Derek's head turned to Stiles.

"Like _deathhh_!" He dragged on.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" Andy wondered.

"We closed hours ago, he's gone by now."

"Spare key?"

"It's in a box behind the dumpster."

"Did you find it?" Derek suddenly asked.

"How am I supposed to find one damn bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freakin' Wal-Mart of guns."

"If you don't find it, I'm dead."

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will. And he'll do it again, and when he does you either kill with him or be killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet." Derek finished and hung up.

"Animal hospital it is." Andy said and tapped Stiles on the shoulder.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the empty driveway of the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital. Stiles let Andy out and they quickly helped Derek, who seemed to have gotten worse. Sweat dripped down his brow as his chest barely lifted up with his shallow breaths. Stiles and Andy helped pull Derek up to the sidewalk. Andy got the key and they entered the Animal hospital. As Stiles flipped on the lights, Derek carelessly threw his shirt on the ground. Andy's eyes widened as he saw Derek's perfectly structured physique.

He was in a daze, "Snap out of it!" Stiles yelled at him. Andy refocused and saw Derek make his way to the other side of the metal-operating table; Andy was still drooling over his muscles. He put his arm down on the table, revealing it to be even worse than it was earlier. There was blood pooling from the wound and purple-blue veins almost popping out of his skin.

"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

"Not the time." Andy turned to Stiles.

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said in between breaths.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles retorted.

Derek began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, we'll have to use the last resort."

"Which is?" Andy asked and Derek pulled out an operating saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Stiles and Andy went pale. "_You're _going to cut off his arm." Andy emphasized and he handed the saw to Stiles, who reluctantly took it. Derek began tying large elastic bands around his biceps.

"Oh my God!" Stiles dropped the saw on the table, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What if you bleed to death?" Andy asked, not sure if they were really about to cut his arm off.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek replied as he clenched his teeth on the elastic band.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looked and sounded like he was going to throw up.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the _BLOOD_!" Derek dropped his bad hand loudly on the table.

"What? You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"Okay I'm so not buying your threat—oh God" Derek used his good arm to grab stiles on the other side of the table by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled him in.

"Okay, totally, I'll do it." Stiles whimpered, pulling away. Derek's face suddenly looked nauseous and his head began inching forward a few times until he leaned over the table and threw up blood.

"Holy god, what the hell is that." Andy cried.

"My body, is trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles replied.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

Andy covered his ears and tightly closed his eyes.

"Stiles? Andy?" Scott called. Andy uncovered his ears and opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. Stiles lifted the saw, dropping it on the ground, and laughed in relief.

"Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "you just prevented us from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek lifted his head. Scott rushed forward and handed the shiny bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But before Derek could do or say anything, he collapsed. _Clink_. The bullet fell onto the floor.

"No, no, no!" Scott chased after the rolling bullet.

"Scott, what are we gonna do?" Stiles shouted.

"I don't know! I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up! I-I think he's dying!" Andy yelled trying to wake Derek up..

"Oh my God, he's dead." Stiles freaked.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott had cheered.

"Please don't kill me for this." Andy prayed, and sent his fist flying into Derek's cheek.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Ow! Damn it!" Andy yelled, shaking his hand to get rid of the pain. Derek began using his teeth to tear apart the bullet. After he poured some crushed up powdery substance onto the table, he grabbed a lighter from his pocket and set the residue on fire. It began to sparkle and crack like sparklers on the fourth of July. Then as quick as it happened, it disappeared and smoke took its place. Derek quickly swept the powder into his hand, and then with one strong breath, he clasped the hand containing the substance onto his wound and dug his finger in it. He screamed out in pain and the wound began to smoke. Andy made a face of horror and disgust as he witnessed what was happening. Derek fell to the floor, yelling out and arching his back in pain. Derek kept bellowing out from the pain. The three watched closely as the wound, smoking blue, began to heal itself. All the veins retracted from his arm and the wound disappeared fully, leaving a healthy, normal looking arm. A silence fell upon them; the only sound was Derek's heavy breathing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Um...I'm not so sure..." Andy mumbled, still a little traumatized. Their attention was brought back to Derek, who was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat.

"I guess the use of sarcasm is a good sign of health." Andy smiled.

"Okay, we healed you. Now you're going to leave us alone. All of us, and if you don't, I'm going to Allison's dad and telling him everything."

"No, you're not." Derek protested.

"What?" Scott shrieked.

"Are you really going to tell them? You think that they can help you through this?" Derek said.

"Why not! They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!"

Derek mocked a laugh. "I can show you how nice they really are."

Scott's brows pushed together, "What do you mean?" He asked. Derek began walking away, not bothering to answer Scott's question. They shut off the lights to the operating room and followed Derek outside.

"...Stiles..i'm going to need a ride..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'll have to call you later." Andy said into his phone before hanging up. He pulled up to the nearby video rental place and got out of his car. After locking the door, Andy noticed Lydia applying makeup in her car and goes to say hi.

"Let me guess The Notebook?" Andy jokes and goes into the video store.

"Can anyone help me find The Notebook?" Andy hears Jackson say as he enters the store, making him chuckle.

"The Notebook?" Andy replies, surprising him.

Jackson laughs and goes to give Andy a fist pound. Andy sees a flickering overhead light and a ladder set up. _That's strange..._he thinks to himself.

"Hello? Is anybody working here?..You gotta be kidding me" Jackson complains, and walks towards the ladder, but stops when he notices something.

"Andy! Get over here!" Jackson commands and waves Andy over.

"What is-" Andy says but stops when he notices a body. They look at each other before slowly approaching the body. They look around the video shelf and see a man with a claw slash across his neck. They scream in fear and then hear a growling behind them. Jackson hides behind one shelf while Andy hides on the opposite side. Andy looks at Jackson, who looks just as scared as he feels. Andy takes a deep breath and peeks around the corner and sees a towering figure with glowing red eyes. Suddenly the shelves in front of Jackson begin to fall and he lunges forward but the shelf catches his legs and he's trapped.

"Jackson!" Andy yells and gets up to help him. He tries to pull the shelf off of him but it's too heavy, he gives up and grabs Jackson's arms and pulls. "Ow ow ow, stop!" Jackson yells. Suddenly Andy hears the growling again and before he knows it, he's hurled across the video store into the wall. A shelf falls on top of him and he passes out.

Andy wakes up on a stretcher clutching his shoulder in pain. The pain from his shoulder shifts to his head which shifts to his back.

A familiar voice calls out his name, "Andy?!"

Andy opens his eyes "Stiles..." he manages to say before being put in the back of an ambulance.

* * *

Waking up in his bed the next morning, Andy notices there are bandages on his cheeks, forehead, and chin. He lets out a small cry before slowly sitting up, he lifts his shirt and sees a huge bruise on the side on his body. He looks at his phone and its 10:30.

"...yeah I'm not going to school..." he thinks out loud. He checks his messages and has 5 from Stiles. He doesn't respond to and throws his phone on his nightstand. Andy lies back down and stares at the ceiling, replaying the events from last night. He tries to sleep more but the red glowing eyes keep tormenting him. He can't take it anymore and takes one of his pain killers and he slowly falls back asleep.

Andy wakes up sweating and panting. He had a nightmare about the attack. "Ughh" Andy lets out and rubs his head. He suddenly hears the bushes rustling, "Stiles, Scott, that's not funny.." Andy yells and goes to the window. All of a sudden Derek pops up and nearly scares Andy to death. Derek is shirtless, much to Andy's joy, but he's clutching his side and looks like he just got beat up.

"What the hell happened? Andy asked as he opened the window to let him in.

"Hunters came..." Derek struggled to say and lies on Andy's bed.

"That's kind of my-" Derek gave Andy a look.

"Ok never mind." Andy replied. "...Derek...I-I think I got attacked by the alpha last night." Andy confessed.

"I know...I saw you getting put into an ambulance. How are feeling?" Derek awkwardly asked.

"I-I'm fine" Andy was caught off guard by the question. "Wait. You were there last night?"

"Me and Scott were on the roof of the video store."

"Scott was there, and he hasn't asked if I'm ok. Some friend.." Andy said under his breath. "What did the hunters want?" Andy suddenly asked.

"They didn't kill my sister...it was the alpha. " Derek replied.

"Derek I'm..." Andy began and put a hand on his shoulder, when his phone began to ring.

"Stiles?" Andy said into the phone.

"Are you ok? Why didn't reply to my text?! Anyway you won't believe what I just found. Come to my house..now!" Stiles said and hung up.

"Umm...I'll be right back..." Andy told Derek. "

"You're just going to leave me here?!"

"...just take a nap..or something." Andy replied and left his house.

* * *

"Stiles it's me." Andy yelled as he knocked on his door.

"Finally!"

"...I'm fine thanks for asking." Andy said sarcastically and entered his room. "Now, what's was so important I had to come to your house?"

"Watch." Stiles ordered

"Isn't that L-" Andy said before watching the video and seeing the Alpha crash through the video store. "This is on Lydia's phone?!" Andy asked.

"Yeah, what should we do?!"

"...let me call Scott.." Andy replied. "..wait, how did you get Lydia's phone?" Andy asked, with his cellphone to his ear.

"..long story.." Stiles replied. "Scott's not going to pick up, his phone is off remember?"

Andy hung up his phone; it went straight to voicemail.

After an hour of contemplating whether or not to delete the video, Andy gives Stiles the decision.

"Look, do whatever you want with the video...I need to go home." Andy said and hurried out of Stiles's house.

* * *

When Andy got home he didn't realize how late it was. I wonder if-Andy thought before opening the door. "And you are...you're still here.." Andy said.

Derek was lying on Andy's bed with his back towards him.

"Derek?" Andy called out and walked to the other side of him; he was sleeping.

Andy sighed as he looked at a sleeping, shirtless, Derek Hale on his bed. He got ready for bed and had no choice but to get into bed with Derek. Andy was already scared of Derek when he was awake, he couldn't imagine how he would be if he was cranky. He laid there with the blanket around him and awkwardly looked around his room and then at Derek. Andy noticed a tribal swirl tattooed on his back and then saw him shiver. Andy sighed again before putting half of his blanket over Derek.

"...goodnight.." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you really NOT going to talk to Scott?" Andy asked Stiles.

"Nope." He simply replied.

"Speak of the werewolf..." Andy says as Scott walked into class, Stiles doesn't even acknowledge him.

"Hey Andy...are you ok?" Scott asks.

"...oh now you ask.." Andy replied and points to Stiles mouthing the words _talk to him. _

"Still not talking to me? Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay, what if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles turns to Andy, "Andy, can you tell Scott If I was talking to him, I'd say that he's an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to him."

"Really Stiles...really?" Andy replies.

The bell rings and class begins, Andy sees Stiles eagerly shaking his leg, and then he quickly turns around to Scott. "What did he say?"

* * *

They three walk out of class, "Wh-he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Andy asks Scott.

Nodding his head "Yeah.." Scott replies.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me or Andy." Stiles says.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Andy and Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Scott blankly says.

"I don't think he does either." Stiles replies.

"When are you seeing him again?" Andy asked.

"He just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Stiles commanded.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Andy and Scott asks as they both look at Stiles.

"To teach him myself."

* * *

The boys are at lunch sitting at a table near Allison and Lydia, "I think the book's making it more obvious." Andy said to Scott, who had a history book standing up in front of his face to hide himself from Allison. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." Stiles says before taking a bite of his apple, "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said dorkly, in his Yoda voice making Andy laugh. They both look at Scott who's just staring at them.

"I said it backwards." Stiles explained

"Yeah, I-I know." Scott said, sounding annoyed.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you." Stiles replied and grabs the book hiding Scott, making him clumsily grab his stuff and scurry away. Andy laughs at the two and continues to eat, but sees Allison get up and call after Scott_._

* * *

The boys go to the lacrosse field for their free period for Stiles' "brilliant" plan, "Okay." Stiles says as he puts his sports bag on a bench and pulls something out. To Scott "Now put this on."

"Isn't that one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it." Andy accuses.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asks and then gives a worried look to Andy.

"That, I stole." Stiles confesses.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles explains.

With a grin, "Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott replies

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles shrugs.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles orders.

Scott puts the heart monitor on and then Stiles ties his hands behind him with duct tape. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott says.

Andy and Stiles get their lacrosse sticks ready.

" ready?" Andy and Stiles ask.

"No..."

"Remember, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott says before getting hit with a ball.

Andy and Stiles take turns throwing balls at Scott.

"Nice shot." Andy praises Stiles as the ball hits him in the face.

Stiles lets out a laugh "Thanks" and high fives Andy.

"Okay, that one..kind of hurt."

"Quiet." Andy ordered.

"Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles says.

Andy throws a ball and misses "Stay calm."

Stiles throws one a hits Scott. "Staying calm."

"Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face" Andy throws another and hits Scott in the groin. "Aah! Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Andy happily announces.

"I Wonder why." Scott says, sounding aggravated.

"Don't get angry." Stiles reminds him.

"I'm not getting angry."

Andy and Stiles take a couple more shots; high fiving each other every time they each land a good shot. Scott says something but Stiles throws a ball and interrupts him, and Scott falls to his knees. The heart monitor starts beeping faster and faster, Scott breaks out of his tape handcuffs and slams his fist on the ground.

"..Scott?" Andy shouts and runs to him.

"Scott, you started to change..." Stiles says.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then." Stiles concludes.

"Derek's right. I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?" Andy asks.

"No, because she makes me weak."

They help Scott up and pick up all their equipment and head to the locker rooms.

"Alright..so you stay away from her for a few days." Stiles says.

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asks.

"You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." Stiles reassures Scott.

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can never be around her again?"

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"I'd rather be dead."

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, alright? We'll figure it out." Andy says and pats Scott on the back.

"'Kay."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles suggest.

"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott declares

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." Stiles talks back.

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying." Scott says as they exit the locker room.

* * *

It's time for Economics with Mr. Finstock, "Hurry! One of you sit behind me!" Scott orders.

Stiles is about to jump into the desk, until Allison beats him to it and firmly sits down.

Thirty minutes into class and Mr. Finstock is hurling insults at Scott, like its job. Stiles and Andy watch nervously, as Scott's heartbeat rises steadily with each insult. Then, suddenly, Scott's heart rate drops. Andy takes a little peek under the desk, and sees Scott and Allison holding hands, making him smile.

"It's her." Stiles exclaims as they leave the classroom. The three were walking side by side with Scott in the middle.

"..What do you mean?"

"It's Allison." Andy specifies.

"Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles recalls.

"Okay..." Scott says, sounding lost.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Andy says.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her." Stiles explained.

"...At least not like how you were trying to kill us." Andy cut in.

"She brings you back, is what we're saying." Stiles finished.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or-or touching her."

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Stiles said.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Andy said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Sorry." Scott replied, with a grin.

"Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak-" Stiles began

"She actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Andy finished.

"You mean because I love her." Scott suddenly admitted.

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Awww you love her!" Andy said and hugged Scott.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles answered.

"I love her." Scott said again.

"That's great. Now, moving on-" Stiles began

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles finished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. what do I do?"

"I don't know...Yet." Stiles said as he turned in a circle.

"Oh, no." Scott said.

"You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Andy asked noticing Stiles's "I have an idea!" face

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles said and led the boys outside and onto the parking lot, where a black truck was parked.

"What are we doing?" Andy and Scott asked.

"You'll see. Hold on."

"Okay." Scott replied, sounding unsure.

"Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked Scott, and he pulled his keys out. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." Stiles instructed. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison.

Try to find her voice like you did at the game...Andy you might want to come with me."

"Just keep holding it right there." Stiles ordered and then got his own keys out and started keying the black truck. "Stiles!" Andy said between clenched teeth as he punched him.

Stiles ignored Andy, "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" He shouted as he looked at Scott.

"What the hell!?" The owner of the truck yelled and started walking towards Scott and then punched him.

"Ow! My God." Andy exclaimed as he and Stiles watched the truck owner and his friends beat the crap out of Scott.

"Come on Scott.." Stiles says as he looks at the heart monitor rising, but then it suddenly starts to slow down.

"Stop! Stop! What do you idiots think you're doing?" They hear a teacher yell and see Mr. Harris coming towards Scott.

"Nice Scott!" Andy says as he looks at the heart monitor.

* * *

Andy is sitting in between Scott and Stiles, "Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Scott pleads, but the teacher ignores him as he takes a bloody tissue out of his nose. "You knew I would heal." He says to Stiles.

"Yep."

"So you did that to help me learn?"

" Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Yeah...Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me."

"I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"Awwww! I love you guys!" Andy suddenly says and pulls Scott and Stiles in for a hug.

"All right, the three of you, out of here." The teacher orders.

"Thank you." Scott says as they leave the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later on that night, Scott had come up with some plan to try and draw the alpha out by growling into the sound system at school so it'll be echoed. They'd also be meeting Derek there who would be showing up with Scott's boss who he practically beat to try and get answers about an animal with a spiral on it, "Schools are so creepy at night.." Andy said to himself as Stiles parked at the school.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said as he let Andy out of the backseat. "I agree..." Andy said as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Yeah, I know." Scott agreed.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said. "I'm gonna have to agree with Stiles.." Andy said and nodded his head up and down.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott ordered, Stiles opened his truck and got out some bolt cutters and a flashlight.

"He's here." Scott announced as Derek's black Camero pulled up next to them.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as Derek got out of the car.

"He's in the back." Derek replied. Stiles stepped forward, squinting his eyes to see Scott's boss, "Well he looks comfortable." He sarcastically remarked.

Scott began walking away with Stiles towards the school, while Andy stayed behind.

"Are you not coming?" Scott asked Andy.

"I don't do night school." Andy replied.

"Hey-hey! What are you doing?" Derek yelled.

"You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott replied as he and Stiles made their way towards the School. It's been about 5 minutes since Stiles and Scott left. Andy was sitting in Stiles's jeep as Derek stood with his arms crossed, focused on the school. He suddenly turned and looked at Andy, " Hey...um..I don't know if you remember, but I just want to say I'm sorry and thank you for letting me stay at your house."

Andy was dumbstruck "uh..I..No problem.." He replied, but before they could say anything else they were cut off by something over the loudspeakers.

"What the hell? It sounds like a choking cat." Andy subconsciously thought out loud, making Derek laugh. _Derek laughed. _Andy thought to himself. Before they knew it, an animal like roar echoed through the parking lot. It was so strong it shook the whole school building. Derek had a serious look on his face, "Idiots" He spat. The two boys came happily walking out of the building.

"I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud." Scott shrugged, Stiles laughed.

"It was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles ended his voice extremely high at the end. Derek looked at him.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

Just then Andy noticed something was off; he looked in the back of Derek's car and saw Scott's boss was missing.

"Where's Scott's boss?" Andy hopped down from Stiles's car.

"What did you do with him? Scott asked.

"What?" Derek turned around.

"I didn't do anything!" Derek cried.

Suddenly Derek was thrusted forward; blood flowed out of his mouth. Before anyone could scream, a monster lifted Derek up into the air by his claws digging into his back causing more blood to spurt out of his mouth. The monster let out a monstrous roar. _The Alpha_ Andy recognized. They all screamed, Stiles and Scott grabbed Andy's arms as they ran towards the school. The Alpha threw Derek into a wall and made the three friends his next victims. They ran as fast as they could and burst through the school doors.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Andy yelled and fell to the floor, as Stiles and Scott peered through the rectangle windows on the door.

"What do we do? These doors aren't going to hold him." Stiles yelled.

"I don't know. We need to lock it."Scott replied.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles retorted.

"I don't care! Anything!" Scott cried out. Stiles stood up and peered out the window.

"No." Andy pleaded.

"Yes." Stiles pushed the yellow flashlight into Andy's chest. Andy and Scott reluctantly opened the doors for Stiles and he exited. He made his way to the bolt cutters as fast as he could and as soon as he grabbed them Scott and Andy see the Alpha emerge.

"Stiles!" Andy and Scott simultaneously shout. He turned around to see the Alpha coming right for him; he quickly runs back to into the school and jams the bolt cutter into the door.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"He's not there." Andy observed, their heads turning from side to side.

"Where is he?" Scott repeated. Stiles turned the flashlight on, and frantically looked for the Alpha but failed. They backed away from the door

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott blankly asked.

"No." Andy quietly answered. They all turned around and looked down a dark hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. Before anyone could say anything, a loud howl echoed throughout the school and they broke out into a run and retreated into the nearest room.

"Desk!" Stiles shouted, as Scott helped him pick it up. It skidded across the floor before being put down.

"That's not going to hold him!" Andy cried.

"Oh my God I can't believe your boss is the Alpha!" Stiles yelled.

"No! He's not!"

"Yes he is!" Andy agreed.

"It can't be!" Scott disappointingly shouted.

"He disappears and that thing shows up less than ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles retorted sarcastically, "He killed Derek!"

"No..Derek's not dead. He can't be dead.." Andy denied.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles replied.

"Okay..what do we do?" Scott cried as he wiped his face.

"We get to my jeep and we get the hell out of here and you seriously need to consider quitting your job." They all walked over to the window and Andy tried opening it.

"The school's climate controlled." Stiles informed.

"Then we break it." Andy retorted.

"Which will make a lot of noise." They began looking all over the parking lot for any signs of the alpha.

"Then we run really fast." Scott suggested.

Andy examined the distance from where they were and where the jeep was and shot a look a Scott.

"..really fast."

"Stiles…" Scott said, focused on Stiles's jeep "what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent."

"What? Dented?"

"No…I mean _bent_."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but something crashed through the window. The three of them fell to the floor as glass trickled to the ground. The object screeched across the ground and finally stopped. Stiles flickered the flashlight beam onto it. Andy's face went pale and he felt a knot in his stomach

"That's my battery." Stiles said and tried getting up but was pulled back down by Scott. "Don't! He could be right outside!"

"He IS right outside..just let me take a look."

Anxiously, "Anything?" Andy asked.

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now!" They sprung up and ran out of the room and ended up roaming the hallways again.

"Somewhere without windows. Somewhere without windows." Stiles thought aloud, trying to figure out where to go.

"Every room in this building has windows!" Andy yelled.

"Less windows!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Locker room!" They quickly rushed there. Andy was panting as Stiles shut the door behind him.

"Call your dad." Scott ordered.

"And tell him what?"

"Gas leak. Fire. Whatever! If the Alpha see's the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll run."

"And what if it goes completely terminator and tears apart everyone in sight? Including my dad!"

"They have guns!" Andy shouted.

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to be slowed down."

"We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott suggested.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Andy shot the idea down.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested again.

"That could work." Andy replied, somewhat relieved.

"We get the keys off his body—guhh," Stiles made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat, "and then we take his car."

"And him." Andy cut in.

"Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes. They walked over to the door and Stiles reached to open it before Scott grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I hear something." He whispered.

"What?"

"Be quiet!" There were footsteps and a shadow came up on the dirty, fingerprint-tainted window on the door and they heard sound of something being dragged across the floor. They slowly backed up and Andy noticed Stiles aiming his flashlight against the door. Andy quickly snatched it and turned it off _Idiot._

"Hide." Scott ordered. Stiles was the first one to panic and dashed for a locker and slid himself inside. Scott and Andy looked at each other, beginning to panic, and did the same. Andy slid himself into the cold and compact locker and quietly shut the door. The feeling of cold metal sent chills down his spine. He squinted his eyes and looked out the metal shades on the locker barely seeing anything. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth when the door creaked open. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! _Andy said to himself thinking of the worse, _The Alpha had found us and we were going to die, I'm going to die a virgin! _ The side of a man's face flashed in front of the small opening on the locker and then passed by. The man swung a door open; Andy heard a scream and burst out of his hiding spot. It was the janitor, he opened Scott's locker.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Stiles commanded.

"Be quiet my ass! What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?!" The janitor yelled.

"Please just listen!" Andy pleaded.

"I don't think so, you three out now!" The janitor screamed and urged them forward, pushing them by their shoulders. He shoved them out of the locker room "Just one second let us explain!" Stiles argues.

"Just shut up and go!" The janitor says before being violently pulled back into the locker room. They hear growling and then see the janitor get slammed against the door. Andy covers his ears, trying to block out the painful cries of the janitor as Scott tries to get back open the door.

"Go!" Stiles yelled, grabbing Andy and Scott's wrist. They run to the nearest exit but run into the doors like there's something on the other side. The door is slightly pushed open, just enough for them to see what's on the other side. "What the hell?! It's a dumpster!" Scott yelled as he looked outside.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles concluded.

Andy began pounding on the door out of frustration "Help me!" Andy yelled at the two. "Andy stop!" Stiles and Scott pulled Andy away and they were walking down another hallway. "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school!" Andy panicked.

"We're not going to die." Scott reassured him.

"God! What is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott replied.

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's-that's beautiful." Andy replied sarcastically as they continued down the hallway. Scott suddenly stuck his arms out to stop Andy and Stiles and looked out one of the many windows. They spotted the Alpha's red eyes and saw him emerge from the shadows as it dashed towards them. The boys were swift to turn around and run. The Alpha came crashing through the window and hit the wall as it landed. The three ran as fast as they could hearing the growling and snarling right behind them. They burst through a door on their right and rush down to the lower level. They end up in a room with old rusted lockers and hide behind the ones farthest away. Growling is heard and Scott peaks his around to see the Alpha on all fours desperately looking for them, it goes off in a different direction and Scott turns to look at Stiles and Andy "Okay" He says and nods.

"What?" Stiles asks

"Go!" Scott replies and pushes them to go. They round a corner and continue forward until they hear roaring. "All right, we have to do something." Stiles suggest.

Andy shoots him a crazy look "Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." Stiles says and begins to rustle for something in his jacket.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh!" Stiles quickly responds and pulls out his car keys as they see the shadow of the Alpha getting bigger as it approaches them. Stiles suddenly throws his keys into the nearest room and pushes Andy and Scott back as the Alpha jolts at the noise and goes into the room. Stiles quickly closes the door "The desk! Come on the desk!" He shouts. Andy and Scott pick up the desk and wedge it in front of the door, trapping the Alpha inside with Scott is on the other side of the desk as well, "Come on get across!" Andy urges him and he swiftly jumps across the desk. Meanwhile Stiles tries to get closer to the door, "What? - What are you doing?" Scott quickly asks.

"I just wanna get a look at It." Stiles replies and climbs on top of the desk.

"Are you crazy?! You have got to be the stupidest person I have ever met!" Andy yells.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles reasons. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-" Stiles yells at the Alpha.

"Will you shut up!" Scott and Andy scold.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles replies, the Alpha slams his hand on the door making Stiles retreat off the desk. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-" Stiles is cut off by the sound of the Alpha escaping through the ceiling. They slowly look up as Stiles points the flashlight at the ceiling and they see the Alpha making dents in the ceiling above them. Once again they take off and run for their lives.

Scott suddenly stops "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles and Andy asks.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone. Quick someone give me their phone!" Scotts demands. Andy quickly pulls out his phone and hands it to Scott.

_-"It's me, where are you?"_

_-"Where are you right now?"_

_-"Where? Where are you exactly?"_

_-"Get to the lobby. Go now."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The boys burst into the lobby and see Allison, "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott quickly asks.

"Because you asked me to..." Allison replies with a confused look.

"I asked you to?" Scotts says, just as confused. Allison pulls out her phone and quickly shows him a text that says _Meet me at the school. Urgent. -Scott._

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison says, finally realizing it wasn't Scott. "Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Andy suddenly asks.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?!"

"..And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asks and then picks up her phone, "Where are you?"

"Finally." Lydia says as she and Jackson emerge from the opposite doors. "Can we go now?"

Everyone nods, until they hear scratching and rumbling coming from the ceiling. They all look up as the sound gets louder and faster.

"Run!" Scott demanded and everyone headed for the stairs. There was a loud crash and the sound of something massive landing. They rushed up the stairs and ran down a hall with the Alpha right on their trail. They burst through another set of doors, and found themselves in the cafeteria. Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia began piling chairs and tables in front of the doors, while Andy paced around in a circle. He rested his face in his palms and then ran his fingers through his hair trying to process everything.

"Hello!" Stiles shouted, snapping Andy out of his trance. "Okay, nice work, really beautiful job everyone, now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows." Everyone turned to look at the windows and then back at the door they just barricaded.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on because I'm really freaking out here? Scott?" Allison pleaded. He walked away from her and leaned himself against a table, his back facing everyone. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all looked to him, throwing up confused hands.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles suddenly announced.

"What?" Lydia said in a confused high pitched voice, as they all turned to look at Andy for the truth.

Andy crossed his arms and shook his head, "...he's dead."

"Is this a joke? What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

"What? Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion—"

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion. It was all a setup." Jackson realized, cutting Lydia off.

"Who was it?" Allison cried, "what does he want? What's happening? Scott!" she yelled.

"I-I don't know! But if we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott finally spoke up.

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia asked in disbelief, and tightened her grip on Jackson's arms.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison turned to Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"It's Derek." Scott horribly admitted, "It's Derek Hale.." He repeated. Stiles and Andy sent Scott looks of shock.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked shaking his head with confusion.

"Are you sure?" Allison said.

"I saw him." Scott answered

"The mountain li-" Lydia began before being cut off.

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked

"Yeah, starting with his own sister.

"The bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store-it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now He's going to kill us too." Scott finished.

Jackson looked at Stiles "Call the cops."

"No."

"Wh-what do you mean "No?" "

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No. _Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles reasoned.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson shouted. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia suddenly said and pulled out her phone.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second." Stiles pleaded before Jackson pushed him back.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to-but-She hung up on me." Lydia said in disbelief as she put down her phone.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison said with shock.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles explained.

"What the-wh-what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked, frustrated as everyone looked at Scott.

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No...I mean, i don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?"

" I don't know!" Scott yelled at Allison. She looked at him with watery eyes and turned her back to him. "All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said as he pulled Scott and Andy aside.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles complemented.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Scott replied.

"Except if he's not." Andy retorted.

"Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott said as he looked at Allison.

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked.

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Andy sarcastically replied.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?"

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay, ass heads new plan." Jackson yelled at them. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson continued and looked at everyone.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles defended.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson demanded and grabbed Stiles' shoulder, butStiles swiftly turned around and punched Jackson square in the jaw.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Allison asked as she ran to his side.

Stiles took out his phone and called his dad, "Dad, hey, it's me...And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." Suddenly there was banging on the barricaded door, Lydia ran towards the others and they began to slowly walk back.

"We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." Stiles finished his message. "There's a stairwell in the kitchen." Stiles remembered.

"But that only leads up!"

"Up is better than here." Stiles responded.

* * *

They run into a chemistry room and quickly closed the door; Scott got a chair and jammed it under the door handle. _Really Scott _Andy thought. Everyone was trying to catch their breath as they looked at each other, suddenly growling was heard outside of the room and everyone held their breath to become quieter. When the coast was clear everyone let out a long breath. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison retorted.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Andy concluded.

"What about this?" Scott pointed and led everyone to a door, "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape - to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles explained.

"The janitor has a key." Scott remembered.

"You mean his body has it." Andy retorted.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles replied.

"I'm getting the key." Scott persisted and headed to Allison before leaving.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there alone." Allison replied, expecting to go with Scott.

"...he's not." Andy suddenly spoke up, "I'm going with you."

"No." Everyone disagreed. But Andy insisted.

"You guys can't go out there unarmed." Allison worried.

"There's got to be something.." Andy said and examined the room.

"There is." Lydia says as she nods to a cabinet full of chemicals.

"What are they going to do...throw acid at it?" Stiles retorts.

"No, there's everything in there to make a fire bomb. You can make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Andy had to do a double take to make sure it was Lydia who said that.

"A self-igniting—" Stiles began.

"Molotov cock-tail." Lydia enunciated. Everyone looked at her in amazement, wondering how she could have possibly known that.

"What? I read it somewhere." She shrugged.

"Well great plan, but we don't have a key for that either." Stiles noticed, pointing to the cabinet. Jackson rolled his eyes and easily shattered the glass with his elbow. The next few minutes were spent watching Lydia in awe as she worked with the chemicals, mixing them together and pouring them into funnels and beakers like she knew what she was doing. After capping a beaker with a cork, she handed it to Scott.

"No, this is insane you both can't go out there." Allison was on the verge of crying.

"Well we can't keep sitting here waiting for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Andy replied, trying not to get choked up.

"Both of you can die!"

"We'll be fine!" Andy replied and gave Allison a reassuring smile.

"He killed three people already...I don't want it to be five.."

"..we have to do something." Scott replied.

"Scott stop, you're a horrible liar, you've been lying to us all night.. please just don't...don't go." Allison pleaded.

"..Lock the door behind us." Scott ordered and walked away from Allison, but she pulls him in for one more kiss.

"Oh and Stiles...yes..yes you are attractive to gay guys..." Andy says with a smile before he and Scott leave.

_There's no turning back now..._ Andy thinks to himself as he hears the door close behind him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me.." Scott says.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Andy replied, as he jokingly nudged Scott.

"Scott...I just wanted to-"

"No Andy...just don't, we are going to make it out of here alive." Scott emphasized and put an arm around Andy. He looked at Scott with watery eyes and nodded. They continued down some stairs and down a hallway and silently entered the gym. There was light shining down in the middle of the gymnasium. Scott suddenly started walking towards the bleachers.

"He's under here.." Scott said and headed under the bleachers.

"...why would he be under here.." Andy said to himself.

They go deeper and deeper under the bleachers until Scott stopped. "Wh-what is it?" Andy asked before he felt something drop onto his cheek. He wiped it away with his fingers and examined what it was. Horrified "Is this blood?" Andy asked and looked at Scott. They both suddenly look up and gasp as they see the janitor's mutilated corpse dangling from rafters. Scott handed Andy the chemical Molotov and climbed the rafters to reach the keys. All of the sudden, they heard a loud cranking sound. Andy looked around and saw the bleachers closing in in them. "Scott..I don't mean to rush...but hurry!" Andy panicked. Scott heard Andy's yells and frantically reached for the keys, they were mere inches away from his fingers. "Scott!" Andy yelled again, he reached the keys and grabbed Andy's hand as they ran through the rafters and beams underneath the bleachers. They jump out, barely escaping being crushed by the bleachers. Andy bent over and put a hand on his knee as he tried to catch his breath. Andy looked at Scott who was frozen in place, concentrated on something. Andy looked over and saw red glowing eyes glaring at them.

"Come on..come get me." Scott said and The Alpha charged after him. Andy suddenly jumped in front of Scott and threw the chemical mixture at the monster expecting an explosion but nothing happened. "Shit." Andy muttered as the Alpha ran at them at an even faster rate. "Andy get out of the way!" Scott yelled and pushed Andy aside as the Alpha swiped out and caught Scott's leg and threw him across the floor of the gymnasium. "Don't hurt him!" Andy yelled. The Alpha ignored Andy's plea and ran over to Scott and jumped on top of him. Its claws grasped Scott's face as his eyes began to change. The Alpha let out a monstrous roar that shook Andy down to his core. Before he knew, Andy was running towards the Alpha with a glass shard from the broken beaker. The glass tore into his hand as he impaled the monster in its side. It let out a small cry and glared at Andy. He slowly backed away as the Alpha crawled after him. It quickly grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground. Andy struggled and clawed at the Alpha's arms but it was no use, suddenly the Alpha threw him into another set of bleachers. Andy landed hard and began to tumble down the bleachers, hitting every part of his body on the way down. He landed face down on the gym floor with a loud thud. Before drifting off Andy could blurrily see Scott's body arch and contort as he yelled out in pain.

* * *

"Andy...Andy are you ok?!" Mr. Stilinski called out as Andy was being carried out on a stretcher.

"I'm-im-what's going on?" Andy said quietly as his eyes slightly opened. Thirty minutes later Andy was sitting up and an EMT was checking his pulse and shining a light in his eyes asking if he's ok.

"I'm really ok...just a couple of cuts and bruises..." Andy said as he clenched his ribs and looked at his bandaged hand.

"Do you remember anything?" The EMT asked.

"No-not really.." Andy lied.

Suddenly Stiles's dad came up to Andy "Scott and Stiles said it was Derek Hale that was in the school with you guys. Is that true?"

Andy clenched his teeth and took a big gulp, "Yeah...It was him."

"Ok..thanks for the info, Scott and Stiles are over there, they're really worried..so you might want to go let them know your alright."

Andy nodded "Thanks Mr. Stilinski..." and limped towards the boys.

"Well, we survived guys. You know? We outlasted the alpha.." Andy said as he came up behind his two best friends. They quickly turn around and relief comes over them. "Do you guys want me to die?" Andy sarcastically says as Scott and Stiles tightly hug him.

"Oh..sorry. We're just really relieved you're ok." Scott replies.

"It's good...being alive. Isn't it?" Stiles says.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were? " Scott retorted.

Confused, "Well...then how come we're still alive?" Andy asked.

"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott explains.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asks.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia...you guys.." Scott replies.

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Andy realizes.

Scott turned away from Andy and Stiles "It wants me to do it" he sighed. "And that's not even the worst part." Scott added.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott explained to Stiles.

Scott suddenly turned and saw Allison. "Allison!" He called out and rushed to her side, leaving Andy and Stiles.

"Stiles...you don't mind if I sleep over do you?.." Andy suddenly asked.

"No I don't mind" Stiles smirked.

"It's just...I don't want to be alone..." Andy explained.

"I understand...but if you try to cuddle with me, I'm kicking you out." He replied with a smile and put an arm over Andy's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What exactly are we doing?" Andy asked, trying to avoid getting hit with a tree branch.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going? My mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott added as they marched through the woods.

"Yeah well your mom isn't the sheriff. There's no comparison trust me." Stiles retorted.

"I haven't even been able to use the bathroom without my mom worrying...now will you just tell us what we're doing out here?" Andy asked.

"When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped!" Scott cut in, "We're taking a break."

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break...You get your best friend drunk." Stiles said as he waved a bottle of Jack in Scott's face.

After a couple of chugs of the bottle, Stiles was completely gone, "She's just one girl. There's so many girls, so many girls in the sea." Stiles slurred as he lay on the dirt floor and rested his head on a boulder.

"It's fish in the sea.." Andy corrected. He was still pretty bruised up and felt like shit already. He didn't want to get wasted and feel like extra shit in the morning. Meanwhile Scott was sitting on a boulder and was sulking about his "break" with Allison.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls," drunken Stiles sighed, "I love girls. I love them. Love them! Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three-"

"Like Lydia." Scott chimed in. Stiles looked at him surprised at how he knew who he was talking about. However, Scott and Andy very well knew who he was talking about.

"Exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about—about, what was I talking about? Hey you aren't happy! Take a drink!" Stiles shoved the bottle to Scott.

"I don't want anymore..." Scott refused. Stiles turned to Andy and waved the bottle at him.

"Someone has to be the DD." Andy replied.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles turned to Scott again, cocking his head.

"I'm not anything." Scott replied, gloomily.

"Am I drunk?" Stiles slurred.

"You're wasted." Andy answered and laughed.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered and motioned for a fist bump, "Come on, Scott, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse.." Andy and Scott sent Stiles confused looks. Stiles laughed "That didn't make any sense...I need a drink," and reached for the bottle of Jack, but was intercepted by a man. Andy looked up and saw two men in tattered clothes.

"Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." One of the men said as he swished the alcohol in the bottle around.

"Give us the bottle back." Scott demanded.

"Sounds like he wants a drink!" The shorter one howled.

"I want the bottle." Scott demanded in a more serious tone.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Andy suggested as he sensed the anger in Scott's tone.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle." Scott demanded once more. The man scoffed and seemed unphased, so Scott demanded again but in a deep and dark voice. Andy noticed his claws coming out and then looked at Stiles who also noticed.

"Scott..." Stiles said in a sober voice.

Fear came over the man's face and he handed Scott the bottle with a shaky hand. Scott quickly threw the bottle at a tree, shattering it. The two men ran away and Scott walked away. Andy helped Stiles up and ran to catch up with Scott.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup." Andy quickly asked.

"..Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon." Stiles added as they reached his car. "Going home now ehh?" He said and fell into the passenger seat of his car.

Scott remained silent and quietly got into the car. Andy took the keys from Stiles and drove away.

* * *

It was Monday, the school was finally reopened. Andy took a deep breath before entering that dreadful building. As soon as he entered the school he heard various conversations talking about what happened that night. Andy expected everyone to be staring at him so he walked through the halls with his head down. He reached his locker and saw Lydia and Allison walking together. Andy could tell she was talking about her break up with Scott.

Andy slammed his locker and made his way to his testing site. He ran into Scott at the door "How are you doing?"

"I've been better.." Scott sulked and walked into the room and immediately noticed Allison.

Andy noticed Stiles and went to go sit next to him "..hungover?"

"A little.." he replied and laughed.

Andy looked around for Scott and saw him making his way towards Allison, he was about to talk to her when Mr. Harris cut in "Mr. McCall please take a seat."

"You've got forty five minutes to complete this test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again to be questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with and begin." Mr. Harris' thumb pressed down on the stopwatch and the countdown began. Not long after the test began Mr. Harris was calling after Scott. Andy looked up from his test to see Scott rushing out of the room. He looked to Stiles and they both ran after him, ignoring Mr. Harris's yells.

Andy and Stiles run out and see Scott's backpack lying in the middle of the hallway. Andy picks up his bag as Stiles calls Scott's phone. They hear his phone ringing and follow the sound into the locker rooms.

"Scott..." Andy calls out as they cautiously move into the locker room. They hear the sound of the showers and make their way over to the sound.

They let out a sigh of relief as they see a shirtless Scott standing under the shower, his head leaning against tiles. Scott shuts the shower off and looks to Andy and Stiles, heavily breathing.

"Stiles-" Scott gasped, "I can't-"

"Are you changing?"

"No, I can't breathe-" Stiles grabbed Scott's backpack from Andy and unzipped a pocket and gave Scott his inhaler. He inhaled and his breathing calmed. " I was having an asthma attack?" Scott said in disbelief.

"No, a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack ." Stiles explained.

"Irony." Andy chimed in, "How did you know to do that?" Andy added.

"I used to get them after my mom died.

"Not fun, huh?" Stiles said.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Andy pursed his lips.

"I can't stop thinking about her..."

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles retorted.

"...That wasn't helpful." Andy shot Stiles a look. "Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." he added.

"No, that's not it...It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott explained.

"It's got to be the full moon...So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned." Stiles suggested.

"That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Andy emphasized on "boss".

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott replied.

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles retorted.

Scott had a serious look on his face as he looked at Stiles and Andy, "No. Because if I get out I think I might kill someone."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After the bell rang for school to be out Andy headed to the locker rooms to get ready for lacrosse practice.

"All right, geniuses, listen up!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Due to the recent pink eye epidemic- Thank you, Greenberg- the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Fraiser, and uh Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "s"?" Stiles looked at the coach with big eyes hoping for his name to be called. "No, no, that's not an "s." That's a-that's a- That's a "b."

Stiles looked away with disappointment.

"It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Fraiser, and, uh Bilinski.

Stiles looked at his two friends with a big grin and loudly cheered. "Woooooh!" Stiles exclaimed as everyone looked at him with annoyed expressions.

"Bilinski!" The coach yelled

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir." Stiles replied and sat back down.

"Stiles." Scott said.

"It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"One more thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall."

"What?!" Jackson suddenly shrieked.

"What do you mean what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit; we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else asses on the field!" Coach yelled.

"Dude, can you believe this? You're a captain. I'm first line! I'm first freaking line!" Stiles excitedly yelled as they made their way to the field. "Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out."

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

Andy raised an eyebrow and stopped Scott, "Wait, you smelled jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles suddenly asked. _We all know where this is going_, Andy thought to himself.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott blankly asked. "Like sexual desire?"

"Sexual desire?" Scott said in disbelief.

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal." Stiles replied and rolled his "R" as he said arousal.

"From Lydia?" Scott slowly said.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Lydia to you?" Andy cut in.

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me." Stiles finally admitted. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott suggested. "Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, - pheromones come out."

"Fine." Scott gave in.

"We-I love you.-I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles said with big puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"Hey! What happened?!" Stiles hastily asked Scott as he walked towards the benches.

"What?" Scott dumbly replied.

"What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me?! Did she imply she liked me?!" Stiles went on.

Nonchalant "Yeah...yeah she likes you...in fact she's totally into you." Scott replied.

Stiles was dumbfounded and began to mumble incoherent things.

Suddenly the coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up.

"Let's go, next!" The coach yelled.

"Scott, you okay, dude?" Andy whispered to him. "Look, I know we just got good news and all, - but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?" Stiles chimed in.

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled again and Scott ran forward only to be taken down by a couple of Jackson's lackeys.

The coach let out an obnoxious laugh before going over to Scott, "Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall."

"Who's next? Let's go!"

"Stiles that's you...go." Andy ordered and shoved him forward.

"You have a problem with that, Bilinski?" The coach said, as Stiles blankly stood there.

"What? Yeah, no." He finally replied.

"All right, you're up, big boy."

Stiles was getting ready to go before Scott came back and shoved him back.

"That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it!-Earn it McCall!" The coach instigated.

Scott started again and charged at the two lackeys knocking them both over, he got to Danny and bashed him with the end of his stick.

"Danny!" Andy yelled and quickly rushed to his side as everyone else started crowding around him, asking if he was alright.

"Danny are you ok?" Andy asked and gently took his helmet off to examine the damage. Luckily it was only a nose bleed. Andy looked up and surprisingly saw Lydia there-with her lipstick messed up. Jackson noticed it as well, "..your lipstick." He pointed out.

"Oh" Lydia replied and pulled out her compact mirror, "..wonder how that happened." She dumbly said. Andy eyes got wide when he realized the real reason why her lipstick was messed up and looked to Stiles who clearly realized it as well.

* * *

Later at night, Stiles picked Andy up and they headed to Scott's house to prepare for the full moon.

"...Stiles I know you overheard the conversation between Jackson and Lydia."

Stiles had a bitter expression, "Can we..just not talk about that.." he replied.

"You know...it's probably just the full moon.." Andy persisted.

"Andy..just drop it." Stiles sternly replied.

"I'm...sorry.." Andy apologized.

"..no I'm sorry, and you're probably right..it's probably just the full moon..."

Stiles pulled out a black duffle bag from his trunk after they pulled up to Scott's house. Walking up the porch, Stiles pulled out a copy of the front door key and handed it to Andy. "Ok good. I'm not the only one…" Andy shrugged as he unlocked the door.

"Scott?" His mom called out from another room.

"It's Andy and Stiles." Andy called back as she walked out from the other room giving them weird looks.

Stiles flashed her the copy of his key, "I had one made" and roughly dropped the duffle bag on the floor, making a hard thud sound.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me...What is that?"

"Uh, school project." Andy suddenly lied.

"Mhmmm.." Melissa replied, giving Andy an unsure look, "you guys, he's okay, right?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally." Stiles scoffed and scratched his head.

"...He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore...not like he used to."

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Andy replied.

"Yeah..I get it, um Okay, uh - Be careful tonight."

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Andy hastily asked.

"Full moon." Melissa added, shuffling through her purse.

"Y—What?" Stiles immediately reacted. Andy eyes grew wide and he had a big grin on his face, to try and hide his nervousness.

"It's a full moon tonight," she laughed, "you should see how the ER gets; it brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh." Stiles and Andy replied nervously.

"Yeah, it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic." Melissa explained as she walked out of the house.

"Whew!" Andy exclaimed as soon as Scott's mom left.

"..well I guess we should go wait for Scott." Stiles suggested as they made their way up stairs.

They got to Scott's room; Stiles opened the door and flipped on the light.

"Oh my god!" Andy and Stiles gasped as they saw Scott creepily sitting on an arm chair with a sinister look on his face.

"Dude. You scared the hell out of me." Stiles yelled as he put a hand in his chest to slow his breathing down.

"Your mom said you weren't home yet." Andy explained.

"I came in through the window." Scott creepily replied.

"Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles said as he shuffled through the duffle bag.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott insisted, with no emotion.

"You sure about that? Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles worried.

"Yeah...I second that so we probably should set up..." Andy said.

"I'll be fine." Scott said and eyed Andy, "You should go now." Scott urged.

"Alright, we'll leave."

"What?" Andy nudged Stiles.

"Can you at least look in the bag, see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't." Scott slowly got up and crept over to the duffle bag. He bent down and stuck his hand inside picking up some chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on me? Chain me up like a dog?" He spat.

"Actually no." Stiles retorted. He rushed forward, grabbing Scott's wrist, and attached him to the radiator with a pair of handcuffs.

Scott yelled, trying to break free. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Protecting you from yourself...and getting a little payback, for making out with Lydia." Stiles smirked.

* * *

"Andy come on just let me out..it's just the full moon..I'm not going hurt anyone...trust me." Scott pleaded.

Andy leaning against the farthest wall away from Scott, was watching him. While Stiles went downstairs to get something.

"Scott...I-I cant." Andy replied, feeling bad for handcuffing his best friend. Stiles returned with a bottle of water and a doggy bowl with Scott's name on it.

"Stiles." Andy looked at him, "I think you're taking this a little too far."

"I brought you some water." Stiles grinned as he poured the water into the bowl and placed it in front of Scott.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott growled as he threw the bowl of water at Stiles.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev-" Stiles ranted.

"She kissed me." Scott cut in.

"What?" Stiles said in disbelief.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott roared.

"Scott!" Andy shouted and shook his head at him before following Stiles.

"Stiles-" Andy tried comforting him, shaking his head and looking at the ground, he held up his hand to stop Andy from talking.

Andy sighed and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and to try and comfort him.

Andy burst into Scott's room, "You know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Andy ranted.

"Wow..." Scott smirked, "You've finally grown a pair. You know all this time while I've been gaining all this power you become nothing. You're just the same old weak little bitch. It's killing you isn't it? To know how powerful I've become?"

"...Scott that's not-" Andy shook his head.

"When I get free...I'm going to show you true power." Scott said in a low devilish voice. Andy ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him; he felt his face getting hot, he didn't know if he should feel sad, angry, or frustrated. He put his back against the opposite wall of Stiles and sunk down. "I don't know if I should kick his ass or feel sorry for him.." Andy said out loud.

An hour had passed; Stiles and Andy were still sitting outside of Scott's room. They heard him grunting and struggling to get free.

"Guys..please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please..let me out." Scott desperately pleaded.

"We..can't" Andy's voice cracked.

"It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out.." Scott sounded helpless.

"I'm sorry Scott..." Stiles replied.

"Scott began breathing heavily and rattling the handcuffs.

"No, no, no!" He repeated before he began screaming out in pain. Stiles and Andy tightly covered their ears to block out the screams. Then all of the sudden, there was silence: no screams, no rattling of the handcuffs, no sounds. Andy and Stiles uncovered their ears and exchanged looks.

"Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, but there was no reply.

"Scott?" Andy called out as he and Stiles got up and slowly opened his door and saw broken handcuffs covered in blood.

"Ok you stay here while I go out and look for him." Stiles suggested.

"What if he comes back?!" Andy yelled.

"...call me." Stiles replied and left.

* * *

Andy was left alone; in the middle of the night. Every kind of sound made him get more and more nervous.

"God Scott...what have you gotten us into..."

Andy decided to call Stiles, "Pick up, pick up, pick up. " Andy hoped, but it was useless no one answered. _I hope they're ok.._He felt like he had been waiting for several hours, suddenly he saw two shadows appear. He expected to see Scott and Stiles but was surprised when he saw Derek instead of Stiles. "Derek?!" Andy said with wide eyes and went over to help him with Scott. Andy helped Scott on his bed and before he knew it his arms were wrapped around Derek's waist and he tightly hugged him. "How-are-" Andy struggled to say.

"...I can heal remember?" Derek replied with a smile. Andy released Derek and he was about to leave before Scott spoke up, "wait.." Derek turned around.

"I..I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth, is there a cure?" Scott asked.

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well what is it?!" Scott demanded.

"You have to kill the one that bit you.." Derek explained.

"Kill the alpha?" Scott and Andy said in disbelief.

"Scott if you help me find him...I'll help you kill him." Derek replied.

* * *

It was around 1:40 when Derek dropped Andy off. He pulled into the empty drive way and parked. Andy's parents had to go out of town for business and wouldn't be back for who knows how long.

"Nobody's home?" Derek asked.

"Just me...my parents had to go out of town for business...I basically live by myself. They're always having to leave for work.." Andy replied.

"...oh..I'm sorry.." Derek comforted.

"You know since you're a wanted fugitive now, you can't go to your house right?" Andy suddenly asked.

Derek let out a sigh, "yeah..thanks to Scott." He sarcastically replied.

"...so where do you sleep?" Andy curiously asked.

"Right back there." Derek replied and pointed to the back seat. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Derek suddenly asked.

"I-I..uhh..It's fine." Andy stuttered, his face was getting hot. He quickly got out of the car and let out a deep breath when he closed the door. He heard the driver's door close and turned to see Derek making his way towards him.

"I told you I was-" Andy began to say; his eyes grew wide and his heart started pounding. Derek had kissed him.

Andy pushed him back and looked at him with a confused face, "..wh-what are you doing..." Andy struggled to say.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I thought you always wanted me to.." Derek replied, his face had a worried expression.

"Don't get me wrong I do...but I never-" Andy started.

"I never expected it myself...but I feel myself more comfortable around you. I feel like I need to protect you."

A smile formed across Andy's lips and ran to Derek; he took his face in his palms and returned his kiss. They broke apart and he could see a smile on Derek's face. "...do you want to go inside?" Andy suggested. Derek laughed and nodded; Andy grabbed his wrist and led him inside and into his room. Andy smiled as Derek turned around when he began to change. "You can turn around.." Andy laughed and got into his bed.

"So is there an extra bedroom..or something?" Derek shyly asked. Andy looked at him and got up, taking his hand and leading him onto his bed. "No." Andy answered and laid down. Derek smirked and laid down on his back facing the ceiling, while Andy was on his side admiring Derek's profile. Derek slightly looked down and caught Andy's gaze causing him to quickly look away. All of a sudden Andy felt Derek's arms around him and he was pulled into his warm embrace "Goodnight.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter** 14

Derek had been staying at Andy's house for a while now. It was nice, he would wake up huddled up next to the scruffy werewolf every morning. He had to admit it was a nice change from the usual empty house; there was someone he could actually eat breakfast with now. It was a cute little relationship they had going.

_"Relationship.." _Andy thought to himself, he didn't really know if he could call it a relationship; nobody knew Derek was staying there and they definitely didn't know he and Derek were..._something. _

One night Andy slightly opened his sleepy eyes and saw Derek wasn't beside him.

"Derek?" Andy said as he got up and looked around. He picked up his phone and saw a text from him.

_"Something came up, went to Scott for a favor."_

Andy quickly dialed Scott's number, "Scott?"

"Hey Andy, nice timing we're here."

"...here...at my house?" Andy said groggily and looked out the window to see a black Camero parked outside. "Is that Derek's car?!"

"Will you just hurry up!" Stiles cut in.

* * *

"Ok...so we're supposed to just drive around?" Andy asked, as Scott drove.

Suddenly, Stiles's dad's voice came on the radio, _"Repeat, suspect is heading on foot. We're in pursuit heading northwest."_

"Is he talking about Derek?" Andy asked Stiles, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it looks like we got our own problem, look." Scott motioned behind them.

All of a sudden a car came behind them and closed in on them.

"Faster?" Scott asked the boys.

"Faster!" Stiles agreed and Scott shifted gears and pressed further down on the pedal.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Andy retorted.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us!" He replied.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles yelled. Suddenly the engine roared and they accelerated forward, swerving down the road.

Andy turned around and saw their pursuer no longer behind them, "They're gone." Andy informed Scott.

The radio blared, _"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works."_

"That's nearby." Scott said as he drove towards the location.

* * *

They saw a construction vehicle being hit with some type of arrows that exploded on impact. Out of nowhere Derek flipped over it and hid behind it. Scott saw him and pulled up beside him, "Get in!" Stiles yelled and then scurried to the back seat with Andy. Derek lunged forward and got into the car. Before he can close the door Andy looked up to see Allison's dad with a machine gun ready to fire at them. Scott slammed on the pedal and they took off, as bullets were being shot at the car.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled, hitting the glove compartment.

"The Alpha?" Stiles stuck his head in the front seat.

"Yes! And the freakin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey! They're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended. Derek snapped a look to Stiles, who shifted uncomfortably.

Andy nudged Stiles and whispered "What the hell is going on?"

Stiles shrugged him off and continued to listen to Derek. Andy sat back and crossed his arms as he listened in on their conversation.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided he wanted to make me the most wanted fugitive in the state!"

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott apologized.

"All right!" Stiles yelled, "How did you find him?"

Derek looked at Scott and Stiles with unsure looks.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott pleaded.

"Yeah, both of us-" Stiles chimed in, but Derek glared at him. "Or just him...I'll be back here." Stiles added and leaned back.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher? Why him?" Andy finally spoke up and leaned forward.

Derek did a double take at Andy and shook his head, "I don't know yet."

"What's the second?" Stiles asked and leaned forward too, trying to push Andy out of the way. "Some kind of symbol." Derek explained and showed them a familiar drawing. Scott looked at it and sighed.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked in a stern voice.

"I've seen it on a necklace...Allison's necklace." Scott struggled to say.

* * *

Hours later, Andy was at his locker rustling through the mess of papers on a shelf. He slammed his locker and walked off, not noticing Scott and Stiles running up to him. They run into him, making him drop all of his things, "What the hell?! Really guys?" Andy scolded.

"Sorry, but this is important." Scott replied as he helped Andy pick up his stuff.

"What is it?" Andy asked, sounding annoyed.

Scott looked at Andy with a serious face, "...Jackson knows..."

"Ja-Jackson knows?!" Andy replied with shock, "How the hell did he find out?"

"I have no idea.." Scott answered.

"Did he say it out loud...you know the word." Andy shrugged.

"What word?" Scott blankly asked.

"Werewolf." Andy whispered, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles cut in.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott panicked.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems.

"I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Andy began.

"And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles finished.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott retorted. "Okay, it's bad." Andy thought out loud.

"I need a cure...Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Andy suddenly asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay..where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hopefully hiding..." Scott replied.

_..or at my house..._Andy thought to himself.

"Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles explained.

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott retorted.

"I know, I know...Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles changed the subject.

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." Stiles ordered.

"Right. Get the necklace." Scott repeated.

* * *

"Stiles is supposed to be coming over...he might be surprised you're here.." Andy said to Derek.

He sighed, "Well...they would have found out sooner or later."

Suddenly Stiles barged into Andy's room, "Who are you talk-" he began before he saw Derek laying on Andy's bed. "This is where you've been hiding?! You've been hiding him?!" Stiles yelled looking back and forth from Andy to Derek.

"...surprise..." Andy replied and awkwardly smiled. "Are you crazy?! What if the alpha comes?!"

"Well what other choice does he have? It's not like he can go home." Andy explained

"If you say one word-" Derek threatened and grabbed Stiles by his collar.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's living with Andy bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right." Stiles cut in as Derek released him.

"If my friend is harboring your fugitive ass, it's his house, his rules. And we've been friends since we were in diapers, so basically this is my house too. My house, my rules buddy." Stiles said to Derek and bravely patted him on the head. Derek glared at Stiles and acted like he was going to punch him.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles flinched.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek quickly asked.

"No. He's still working on it." Andy replied.

"But there's something else we can try.

The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles explained.

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said as he dialed someone's number.

_"Hey we're still doing lab work together right?"_

_"Ok, well I'm at Andy's house; I just thought I'd be easier if all three of us worked together."_

_"5 minutes? Ok, see you in a little bit." _Stiles finished and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Andy quickly asked.

"You see..and I'm going to need you to work your magic...if you know what I mean." Stiles replied and winked at Andy.

"...work my what?" Andy said in disbelief.

Before Stiles can reply Andy heard a knocking on his front door. He gets up to go open the door, "Oh! Hi Danny!" Andy smiled.

"Hey...Stiles said we were doing lab work?"

"Uhh...yeah he's in my room." Andy said and led Danny.

"Hey Danny...before we start I need a favor." Stiles cut to the chase.

"I came here to do lab work." Danny replied.

"And we will, once you trace this text."

"You want me to what?!" Danny said in disbelief.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny retorted.

"I-I looked up your arrest report." Stiles admitted.

"So I-I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny threw his bag on the floor, "No, we're doing lab work."

"Who's he again?" Danny suddenly asked, looking at Derek.

"Um, my cousin...Miguel, just imagine he's not here." Stiles lied. "So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-" Stiles began when he suddenly threw water on Andy while Danny wasn't looking, "Jeez Andy you're such a klutz."

Andy glared as he got up and went to his closet to change shirts. He took his shirt off revealing a nicely formed body. Stiles let out a fake cough and he pointed to Danny. Andy let out a deep sigh, without putting on a shirt he stood behind Danny and then suddenly leaned over him and went to grab his phone on the desk in front of them.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Andy said nonchalantly.

"O-oh it's no problem." Danny replied and let out a nervous laugh.

"Danny," Andy paused and leaned in closer, "We both know you have the skills to trace that text." Andy said with a slow and sultry voice as he moved his face closer to Danny's.

"Ok...I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny gave in as he got up.

"Awesome! Ok here." Stiles exclaimed.

"Thanks Danny." Andy smiled at him, and then looked at Derek, who looked at Andy with gawking eyes as he finally put a shirt on.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as he finished typing on the computer.

"Registered to that account name?" Andy couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles denied as he looked at the account name that read _Melissa McCall._

* * *

"Thanks again Danny." Andy said as he led Danny out.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?" Andy suddenly asked when he saw Stiles still in his room.

"...no I can't...we have to find out if what we saw was true."

"Stiles. This is your first game as first line, and your dad's going to be there...me and Derek can go." Andy replied looking to Derek.

"Well what about you?! Stiles exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." Andy replied.

"..I have to see for myself..come on we're taking my car. " Stiles answered before grabbing his keys and going outside.

* * *

The three of them were sitting in Stiles' Jeep staring at the front of the Beacon Hills Hospital. The parking lot was empty, except for maybe one or two cars. Stiles was on the phone with Scott, he was at the game along with everyone else-except Andy and Stiles. He talked to Scott about the necklace before putting him on speaker.

"Where are you guys?! You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know." Stiles replied gloomily.

"Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him-tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" Stiles asked Scott before hanging up the phone.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said.

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek added.

"Not till we find out the truth." Andy added.

Suddenly Derek slammed his fist into the dashboard of the jeep.

"What the hell was that for?!" Stiles yelled.

"Go." Derek replied and pointed to the hospital.

"You-"

"Gooo!" Derek roared.

Stiles got out of the car, "Stiles wait!" Andy yelled and began to get out of the car before Derek grabbed his wrist, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well...I can't let him go by himself." They walked into the hospital, to find it creepily empty and silent.

"...hello?" Andy called out, but the only response was his echoing voice.

"I'm officially creeped out..." Stiles said.

The sound of Andy's phone ringing made them both jump; Derek was calling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She's not here. Nobody is..."

"Ok ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." Stiles led Andy into Peter Hale's room, but it was empty like the rest of the hospital. The room looked completely clean like no one had even been staying there.

"Yeah well...he's not here either." Andy said as he looked around the room for hints.

"What?" Derek was shocked.

"He's not here...he's gone, Derek."

There was a moment of silence.

"Andy...you and Stiles, get out of there right now-it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled into the phone. Andy dropped his hand with the phone to his side and grabbed Stiles' wrist and slowly backed out of the room. "Peter is the alpha." Andy informed Stiles.

"You must be Andy and Stiles." Someone said from their right as the backed out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" They whipped their heads to see Jennifer standing with her arms crossed and a sinister expression, "Visiting hours are over."

Stiles began mumbling and breathing hard, "You and him, Y-you're the one who- Oh, my-and he's-Oh, my God, we're gonna die."

Out of nowhere Derek came out and knocked out Nurse Jennifer.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter sighed.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek demanded.

"Oh, damn." Stiles grabbed Andy's wrist and pulled him down with their backs against the wall.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter walked towards Derek. Derek's eyes turned icy blue and his fangs extended, letting out a loud roar. He jumped off of the wall opposite of Stiles and Andy, and used it to kick off towards his uncle. Peter caught him and slammed him into the wall and then into another. The railings fell as Derek was slammed into them. Stiles and Andy began crawling away. Stiles hid behind a counter while Andy took cover underneath the reception desks. Andy could hear all the fighting and talking going on overhead.

Andy looked over and doesn't see Stiles anymore, and begins to panic. As he is about to peek over the desk someone gets thrown through the glass and lands right in front of him; it's Derek.

"Derek.." Andy gasps.

He turns around revealing a bloody nose and mouth, "..get out.." he managed to say and begins to crawl away into another room.

Suddenly Andy sees someone walk over to where Derek is. He crawls out of from under the desk and frantically looks around for Stiles. He begins turning left and right but he's nowhere to be seen. He's about to walk outside, when Stiles runs up behind him, nearly scaring him to death.

"Come on!" Stiles exclaimed as he runs to his jeep.

Andy gets in and Stiles starts the car, "Wait what about Derek?! Where are we going?!"

"He can take care of himself; we have to go find Scott!"

* * *

Andy and Stiles exit the car and see their lacrosse team leaving the field.

"Danny...Danny! Andy yelled, finding Danny amongst all the other players.

"Have you seen Scott?" Stiles cut in.

"Uhh...yeah I think he's still in the locker room." Danny replied with a confused face. Andy and Stiles darted off to the locker rooms and saw it was dark they quickly ran inside and saw Scott sitting on a bench with a bewildered expression.

"Dude! We have a huge problem." Stiles said as they ran into the room.

"..trust me, I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Derek...with the alpha.." Andy thought out loud as he lay in his dark empty room, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't understand..."

"I guess Scott told you?" Andy heard a husky voice say. He quickly got up and turned to see Derek standing in his door way and quickly got into a defensive position.

"Why are you here?" Andy snapped.

"I'm not here to hurt you..I came to explain." Derek softly said.

"Explain what?!" Andy yelled, "You can't just kill Jackson. He may be an ass sometimes, but he's still my friend."

"He knows too much." Derek replied in a monotone voice, "Andy look," Derek spoke up, "I don't think whatever _this _is, whatever _we _are is going to work anymore..."

"You're right-" Andy said with his voice breaking up, he could feel his face getting hot and his eyes get watery, "...Andy" Derek pleaded.

"Just go." Andy shook his head and turned away from him.

* * *

Saturday afternoon and Andy is spending it in Stiles' jeep as they rush to save Jackson. "He's such an idiot.." Andy says as he crosses his arms and leans back.

"He's up there." Scott says and directs Stiles.

They pull up to an abandoned parking lot and see Jackson and Mr. Argent. They pull up beside them and stop, "What's up? Is everything okay?" Scott says as he rolls down the window.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Mr. Argent replies.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Stiles suggest.

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Scott offers and opens and opens the car door. Jackson looks at Mr. Argent and then at Scott and gulps.

"Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Andy jokes and waves for Jackson to get into Stiles's car.

Suddenly they hear Jackson's car start, "Hey, boys. Told you I knew a few things about cars." Mr. Argent says before getting back into his own car and driving off. Andy and Stiles get out of the jeep and join Scott and Jackson.

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson retorts.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." Scott yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta."

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled and punched Stiles' jeep in frustration.

"Dude, my jeep..."

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away-literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated way and was about to hit Stiles' jeep again.

"Okay, how about we step away from Stile's Jeep." Stiles replied, preventing Scott from hitting his jeep.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed okay? This is your fault." Jackson blamed Scott and pushed him into the jeep. Scott was about to attack Jackson until Andy broke them apart, "You guys stop!"

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you...I can't protect anyone." Scott admits and looks at Andy and Stiles.

"Why are you looking at us!?" Andy and Stiles ask, with worried expressions.

"You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson demands.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse."

"Oh, yeah, really? You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things. Like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda, me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson says before taking off in his car.

"He's such a dumbass, I can't believe I stood up for him.." Andy says and shakes his head.

"Whatever...let's get out of here." Scott says as he pulls Andy towards the jeep.

* * *

Later that night and Andy is sitting alone in his empty house; missing the presence of a certain werewolf he didn't know why he was thinking about. Everything that has happened up until now was running through his head, "I gotta get out of here and clear my head." he says and takes off for the lacrosse field to practice. "Crap I forgot my stick." He says to himself and heads to the lockers. As he is about to enter he hears people talking and catches the end of their conversation.

_"I'm not afraid."_

_"Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something...But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us."_

"Is that Jackson and...Derek?!" Andy says to himself. Suddenly he hears them coming out and quickly ducks behind a trashcan, and peeks his head out to see Derek walking out with Jackson following him.

_What the hell?! _Andy thinks and begins to follow them.

He ends up following them to Derek's house and sees them go in. He decides to sneak around and go through the back. Andy sneaks through the house and hears Jackson pleading for Derek to not kill him.

_Damn it Derek!_

"I'll shut up-I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I-I don't deserve it!"

"I think you do. Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason no one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

Out of nowhere came a familiar voice Andy noticed as Scott, he was at the top of the stairs, "Excuse me. Co-captain." He jumped down and landed in front of Derek, he was in his werewolf form. Derek's eyes turned icy blue and he shifted into a werewolf as well.

"Move!" Derek growled.

"No."

"Fine. I'll kill you too."

Andy ran from his hiding place yelling, "Stop!" And placed himself in between the two werewolves. Before either of them can say anything, an exploding flash bolt arrow crashed through the window and exploded.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled as he covered Andy with his body and took cover behind a wall. Andy looked at Scott and saw him getting shot with a wolfs bane bullet. He fell to the ground and propped his back against a wall, blood spurt from his mouth and his wound.

"Scott! Go!" Derek grabbed Andy's wrist and led him to Scott and he picked him up and pushed him towards the back door. "Run!" Derek yelled as he made his way to the front door. Andy helped Scott up, but looked back to see Derek open the door and run into the gunfire. Andy desperately tried to get out of the house as fast as he could.

Andy supported Scott as he tried to get as far away from Derek's house as possible. But it was dark outside and Andy could barely see where he was going. And on top of that his friend had just been shot and was putting all his weight on him. All of a sudden Andy felt a branch hit his shin and before he knew it he and Scott were tumbling over. Everything that happened after that was a big blur. Andy could see a blurry figure come and help Andy up and then helped Scott. By the end of the night all he could remember was seeing the familiar back room of the animal clinic.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andy woke up in his room somehow. Not sure of what happened last night was real or not, but shook it off and got ready for school. In the locker room they find Jackson at his locker, Stiles slams his locker; Jackson turns to walk away but Andy is blocking him.

Jackson turns around to Scott, "You want me to take her to the formal?"

"I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott reluctantly said.

"Screw you. You know what? Screw you too." Jackson said looking at Stiles and Scott; suddenly he turned around to look at Andy. "In fact, why don't you all screw each other."

"Hey, you know we saved your life, right?" Andy said.

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you." Scott admitted.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson retorted.

"You know it healed."

"Convenient." Jackson huffed.

"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott pleaded.

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?"

"Not my problem."

"You're her friend too." Andy chimed in.

"You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her." Scott said, smiling at the thought of Allison. "You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson suddenly asked.

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." Jackson says and pushes through Scott and Stiles.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so 'cause it's not strong enough-" Stiles began, crossing his arms and putting a finger to his lips. "How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Stiles teased.

"I'm not done." Scott said and walked towards Jackson.

Andy looked to Stiles, "He's not gonn-"

"Oh yes he is." Stiles finished. They see Jackson's priceless face as Scott goes wolf and slams him up against the locker room door.

"..well I guess that works too." Andy chuckled.

* * *

Minutes later they were peeking at Jackson asking Allison to go to the formal with him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." Stiles reassured Scott.

"Yeah me too." Andy added.

"I'm still going." Scott informed them.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?" Andy asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No. And no."

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said as he counted each thing on his finger and laughed.

"Yeah." Scott laughed. "You guys gonna help me?"

"Hell, yeah." Andy replied and put and arm Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Andy had made plans with Allison and Lydia to go shopping with them after school. He walked outside and waited for Allison and Lydia, suddenly they pull up in front of him with the window down. "Get in loser we're going shopping." Lydia said to Andy, making him laugh.

They pull up to the mall and head into Macy's.

"You could smile, at least." Lydia says to Allison as they ride up the escalator. "Ever heard of the saying, _never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile?_ Smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison laughs.

"Excellent." Lydia replies and flips her hair.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison continues.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia says as she gives Allison a look.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison explained as they reached the next level.

"Who?"

"Him." Allison and Andy say as they point to Stiles, who just inhaled perfume and was coughing.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Andy whispered before waving to Stiles.

* * *

"Oh, okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24-hour Macy's?" Andy could hear Stiles say as he had his arms full of dresses. Andy laughed and walked away to look at some nice suits. Suddenly he saw Scott hiding behind a rack of clothes; Andy quickly ran over to him and surprised him.

"Hey!" Andy shouted causing Scott to fall to the floor out of shock, "Uh, a simple hello would have been nice." Scott replied with a hand on his chest.

"What you're doing?" Andy laughed.

"Peter Hale is talking to Allison, I need a plan." Scott replied with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Andy said before rushing to Allison's side.

"Allison what are you doing? These are all wrong for your skin color, how about those over there?" Andy said interrupting their conversation and glared at Peter.

"Yeah, you're right let's go." Allison replied and began walking off. Andy locked arms with her and looked back to glare at Peter.

* * *

A few days later it was finally the day of the formal and Andy had just got done getting ready. Suddenly he remembered, "_Scott's going alone and so am I."_ He got into his car and headed to Scott's house. He used his own spare key to get inside and made his way to Scott's room to surprise him.

"Surprise!" Andy yelled as he pushed open Scott's door. The look on his face made Andy laugh so hard his stomach was hurting. As he wiped his tears from laughing so hard he realized Scott was only in his boxers, "Ahh! Where's your pants?!" Andy yelled.

"There was a little tear, so I'm sewing it for him." Andy was too busy laughing he didn't notice Scott's mom sitting on the bed sewing. "What are you doing here? Where's your date?" She asked.

"...about that...I was gonna go stag, but I remembered Scott was going alone too so I thought we could go alone...together." Andy replied and chuckled.

"Well that's nice." Melissa said.

"What are friends for? Right?" Andy said before going to fist bump Scott..

Scott gets his whole pants situation figured out and they finally head out.

"Well, we're here!" Andy said as he parked in front of the school.

"..wait how exactly are you going to get in?" Andy suddenly asked, remembering Scott didn't a ticket, and couldn't be seen by the coach.

"I have an idea." Scott smiled. "I'll see you inside." He ran off somewhere leaving Andy alone...again.

Andy walked towards the school looking at all the limos, and expensive sports cars. _Wow people really go all out for this.._Andy thought to himself. He walked into the gym to see it completely transformed. He put his hands in his pockets to try and look as _suave _and _cool_ when he walked in, but ended up tripping and falling into a pile of balloons.

"Smooth move." Andy heard Stiles trying to yell over the music.

Andy got up to see Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson hysterically laughing at him. "I-I really love balloons.." Andy replied and began to caress a balloon, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Can we just hurry up and find a table." He demanded.

Allison and Jackson went to get some drinks, leaving Lydia, Stiles, and Andy sitting at the table. Lydia was leaned back in her seat with arms crossed; she had an "I can't believe I'm here with Stiles" look on her face. Stiles on the other hand was too distracted with the idea that he was even there with Lydia to pay attention to her expression. Andy sat there tapping his foot to the music and laughing at how awful his fellow classmates were dancing. Suddenly Jackson and Allison came into his view and they were dancing together; Jackson was definitely trying to make Lydia jealous.

"You wanna dance?" Stiles quickly asked as he saw Jackson.

"Pass." Lydia answered and pursed her lips.

"You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Stiles demanded.

Andy's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no." Lydia coldly denied again.

Stiles got up from his seat and stared at her, "Lydia, get up okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't Lydia. I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."

_Go Stiles! _Andy was raging to jump up and cheer for him but had to hold himself back.

"A Fields Medal..." Lydia nodded.

"What?" Stiles sighed.

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal the one I'll be winning." Lydia smiled and pulled Stiles onto the dance floor. He looked back at Andy and had the biggest grin on his face; he made a fist and pulled a "Judd Nelson" as he threw his fist into the air. Andy couldn't help but give him a nod of approval and laugh. But the laughing was cut short when Andy heard Coach Finstock yelling and pointing "McCall! I see you buddy!" Andy turned to see where he was pointing and saw Scott running towards him.

"Andy! Andy! Dance with me!" Scott hastily said.

Andy was caught off guard, "wh-what?" He replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Dance with me!" Scott repeated, not giving Andy a chance to reply, he grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him onto the dance floor. Scott put his arms on Andy's waist and started slow dancing. Suddenly the coached appeared in front of them. "Mccall! You're not supposed to- What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled making everyone in the whole gymnasium glare at him.

"Yes, coach?" Scott innocently replied and pulled Andy closer.

The coach noticed the music stop and everyone staring at him, and began babbling, "Hold on, you- I was just saying he's not supposed to- I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't- You guys don't think- You don't I-I was- Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!" Coach Finstock managed to finish and hurriedly ran away.

"Thanks Andy I owe you one." Scott said, patting Andy on the side of his arm before taking off to find Allison.

Andy laughed as he made his way back to the table to see Stiles sitting there alone. "Where's Lydia?"

"She went to go look for Jackson..." Stiles sadly replied. Andy looked at Stiles' sad expression and wanted to find Lydia and ask her what the hell was wrong with her.

"Where are you going?!" Stiles asked as he followed Andy.

"I'm gonna go find Lydia." Andy replied.

Andy passed by Jackson on the way out and noticed he was white as a ghost. _If Jackson is here where's Lydia..._Andy thought after seeing a clammy Jackson. While Stiles stopped to ask him where he had been, Andy headed outside to look for Lydia. He headed to the parking lot to see if she had gone there, but she wasn't. All of a sudden, Andy saw the lights on the field turning on one by one, and could barely make out a figure that looked like Lydia in the middle of the field. Suddenly Andy saw Stiles dashing by and running off towards Lydia. He could tell something wasn't right and ran after Stiles.

When he reached the field he was horrified when he saw Peter Hale hovering over a bloody Lydia, and Stiles on his hands and knees at Lydia's side. Without thinking Andy ran and tackled Peter and started punching him. "What did you do?!" Andy yelled as he continued to punch him.

Peter quickly grabbed Andy's fist with his hand and put his other hand around his neck.

"Believe it or not I'm not the bad guy." Peter said as he tightened his grip on Andy's neck.

"Don't kill him!" Stiles yelled.

"Of course not..just tell me where Derek is." Peter said as he threw Andy aside.

"Stiles!" Andy coughed and shook his head at him.

"Look one of you will tell me the truth or I'll rip her heart out." Peter replied as he made his way to Lydia.

"Look Look, I don't know, okay? I sw-I swear to god, I have no idea." Stiles sighed.

"Tell me!" Peter said with a roar that made the hairs on Andy's neck stick up.

"I think he-he knew he was gonna be caught. And when they were shot, I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles confessed.

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on you can find him."

* * *

**A/N:** I uploaded a cover image but I guess it's too small for you guys to see so here's a link! (i44.) (tinypic.) (20s6jc3.) jpg

And here's my character's winter formal outfit. (i43.) (tinypic.) (2n715j8.) jpg

(Extra brownie points for those who caught some of my movie references :D)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I appreciate the reviews and sorry about the links not working, but I put them on my profile so you guys can go there an check them out! Don't forget to tell me what you guys think about it :D

Also this is the last chapter of season 1! I have season 2 finished as well, I hope you guys like it so far!

* * *

Chapter 17

Peter pulls Andy and Stiles out of the jeep and grabs them by the collars of their shirt. He drags them to a car nearby and gets the keys out.

"Whose car is this?" Andy asked

"It belonged to my nurse" Peter answered as he popped the trunk.

"Well what happened to your-Oh my god!" Andy and Stiles yell as they see the dead body of the blonde nurse stuffed in the trunk. Peter grabs a laptop bag from her dead arms as Stiles and Andy stare at her dead body in horror.

"I got better." Peter coldly says and slams the trunk as Andy and Stiles look at him with frightened expressions.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Andy retorts, when Peter pulls out a mifi device and a Mac computer. "Oh, mifi..."

"And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Stiles sarcastically asks.

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter demands.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles says under his breath.

"Look, you still need Scott's username and password-" Andy says

"-and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." Stiles finishes.

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't." Stiles denies.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter retorts.

"Dude, I swear to God-" Stiles begins before getting his head slammed down on the trunk of the car.

"Stop!" Andy yells, "...I know his username and password.."

As Andy began to type in the password Peter looked over his shoulder, "His username is Allison?" Peter said in disbelief. Andy began to type the password, "...his password is also Allison.." Peter said in a monotone voice.

"..Still want him in your pack?" Andy sighed. "Wait, what the-That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Andy asked, confused.

"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter began, but suddenly something caught his attention and he looked off, "..And I'm not the only one."

"Give me your keys." Peter suddenly demands Stiles.

"Careful. She grinds in second."

Peter doesn't take Stiles' car instead he bends the keys and begins to walk off.

"So you're not gonna kill us?" Stiles says as he looks at his keys in disbelief.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter explains.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Andy snaps back.

"I like you guys...Since you've helped me; I'm going to give you something in return." Peter said as he grabbed each of Andy and Stiles' wrist.

"Do you want the bite?"

"What?" Andy and Stiles simultaneously say.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter enunciates. "If it doesn't kill you and it could, you'll become like us."

"...Like you." Stiles whispered.

Annoyed, "Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter replied. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been one of you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. You'd be equals. Or maybe more. Yes or no?"

There was a moment of silence and Peter was about to bite into Stiles' arm, until he and Andy jerked their arms back, "I don't wanna be like you."

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words_ I. don't. want._ You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you both are lying to yourselves." Peter retorted.

"Goodbye" He said before taking off in his dead nurse's car.

* * *

Stiles and Andy looked at each, not saying a word to each other.

"...we need to get to the hospital." Stiles finally said, as he began to walk towards the hospital.

Andy stood still not following him, "..what's the matter?" Stiles asked.

"..I have to go get Derek." Andy suddenly confessed.

"Andy. Are you serious right now?! Lydia is on the hospital, Derek is locked up, and we don't even know what happened to Scott. I don't think it's safe for you to go by yourself." Stiles worried.

"..Stiles..I'll be fine, go see your girl." Andy smirked as he pushed Stiles in the direction of the hospital.

"...okay..just, don't die." Stiles emphasized on the _don't._

Andy nodded at him and began walking towards his house; conveniently his house was only about 10 minutes away. When he reached his house he totally forgot his car was still at school, "Damn it!" Andy exclaimed before remembering his parent's car in the garage.

"Sorry dad..." Andy said to himself as he carefully backed out of the garage and quickly took off towards Derek's house.

* * *

Andy had to walk the rest of the way to avoid being noticed by anyone or _anything. _Walking by himself, in the dark, definitely made Andy jump at every sound he heard. As he was coming up to Derek's house, he saw a familiar flash of light and saw one of the exploding flash arrows hit a tree, barely missing the two targets. "Scott?! Derek?!" Andy recognized the two, and quickly ran to them.

"Andy..get..out of here!" Derek commanded as he caught his breath. Andy saw two arrows that had impaled him, one in his shoulder and one in his leg. Derek easily took the arrows out and all of a sudden it hit Andy; it was like a bright neon sign. Andy picked up one of the arrows and remembered Allison knew archery. He quickly looked around and to his amazement saw Allison following Kate as they made their way towards him. He felt someone tug on his wrist and saw Derek limping as he tried to pull Andy and Scott towards the house.

"Go!" Derek yelled as he fell, from his wounds.

Andy got up and looked at Scott who was still on the floor, and disoriented from the flash arrow. Allison and Kate had finally caught up to them, "Andy...what are you doing here." She demanded. But without waiting for a reply she headed after Scott.

"Thank God, now shoot him before I shoot myself." Andy turned to see Kate Argent walking up. Allison turned to look at Kate with a puzzled look, "You said we we're just going to catch them.." Allison said unknowingly.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a gun, shooting Derek. "See? Not that hard." Derek's body made a thud as it hit the ground.

"Derek!" Andy yelled, he got up and ran at Kate from behind and tackled her down. They both got up and she easily subdued Andy, by kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him down, he landed next to Scott clutching at his stomach.

Allison looked at her aunt with wide eyes and then at Andy with watery eyes.

"Oh, no I know that look. That's the _you're gonna have to do it yourself _look." Kate ruthlessly said as she pointed a gun at Andy.

"Kate..Kate! He's..he's not one of them." Allison's voice cracked.

"That's right." Kate smirked and then pointed the gun at Scott. "God..I love those brown eyes.." She said with her finger on the trigger.

"Kate!" Another voice called out. Chris Argent emerged from the fog, "I know what you did. Put the gun down." He ordered.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate replied sternly, continuing to point the gun at Scott.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house! Ones that were human. Look at what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code-" Chris explained and began to say something in a language Andy couldn't comprehend. Kate looked down at Scott, her finger was ready to pull the trigger, when Mr. Argent pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Kate

"Put the gun down." Chris demanded, and shot the tree behind her as a warning, "Before I put you down."

Kate reluctantly let the gun fall to her side. Suddenly the front door of the Derek's house creeped open. "Allison get back." Chris demanded as he aimed for the door. Kate had her gun back up but was pointing it at the door as well. Everyone else frantically got up and stared at the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked, and quickly drew her bow.

"The Alpha." Scott replied.

Out of nowhere the Alpha jutted out of the house at inhuman speed. Everyone looked around in every direction looking for the Alpha. Suddenly, Chris was thrown to the ground first. Then with a cry, Allison was next. Before Andy could turn to look he was knocked down as well. Scott was next making a hard thud as he hit the ground.

"Come on!" Kate screamed as she looked everywhere for the Alpha. Andy looked up when he heard gunshots fired. A human Peter was grasping Kate's arm pointing the gun upward. She yelled in pain as he bent her wrist back, and then clenched onto her throat. He threw her onto the porch of the house and jumped after her, dragging her into the house by her throat.

"No!" Allison cried and ran after Kate.

"Allison don't!" Andy yelled and ran inside just in time to witness Peter slash Kate's throat with his claw.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere.." Peter coldly said as he approached Allison. Andy quickly jumped in front of her and put his arms out, "I don't think so.." Andy heard a growl and looked to his left to see Scott transformed, and then another growl came from the right that belonged to Derek.

"Run." Scott ordered, Andy quickly grabbed Allison's wrist and ran outside. They ran to Allison's dad trying to wake him up. "Dad! Dad" Allison yelled waking him up. There was a loud roar and then silence, suddenly Scott crashed through the window and landed on the dirt. He wasn't moving, Andy ran over to him and began nudging him, "Scott, are you ok?" He replied with a groan and Andy helped him up. A fully transformed Peter burst out the window and picked Scott up. Scott growled and kicked off the Alpha, knocking him back in the process. Out of nowhere honking was heard; Andy turned to see Stiles throw a beaker full of chemicals at the Alpha. Andy braced himself for an explosion, but it caught the beaker. Allison's bow was right in front of him. He followed his instincts, readied an arrow and let it fly. It hit the beaker, causing an eruption of fire to engulf the Alpha's arm. It roared in pain as it flailed its' arm. Andy saw that Jackson had another beaker and he immediately threw it at the Alpha, making a direct hit as the rest of the Alpha was swallowed up by the flames. It shrieked in pain and fell to its knees as the fire burned away at its flesh, Peter finally fell and landed in a pile of leaves and reverted back to human.

"Stiles!" Andy yelled and ran over to hug his best friend.

"Ok-ok..you're welcome." Stiles replied and smiled as he tried breaking away from Andy.

"Wait!"

Andy turned around to see Scott yelling at Derek, who was about to finish off Peter.

"If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?" Scott pleaded.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled as Derek finished Peter off.

Derek got up and turned to look at Scott, "I'm the Alpha now." He said in a low growl as his eyes turned red.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter kicks off season 2!

Chapter 18

It's only been a couple of days since the night of the formal. Lydia recovered amazingly fast from her attack. Scott was forbidden to see Allison again, but that didn't stop him. Stiles had constantly been at the hospital for Lydia. And Andy was everywhere as he acted as a messenger for Scott and Allison. When he wasn't doing that he visited Lydia with Stiles. And on top of that he was beginning to feel uneasy about Derek. Ever since he became the new alpha, his behavior kind of changed.

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Andy said in disbelief when he heard the news about Lydia.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." Stiles shrugged "-And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"..I never ate anyone's liver." Scott chimed in.

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control. Actually, wait-hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott blankly asked.

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles eagerly asked.

"Allison."

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Andy said as he turned to look at Scott.

"Nothing else mattered-But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott said, as he and Andy turned to look at Stiles.

"...Yeah..but she was looking for Jackson.."

* * *

If there was anything Andy hated it was pop quizzes, especially chemistry pop quizzes. Andy was sitting next to Danny, with Jackson across from them. Andy was lost, he had no idea what was on this quiz. He tried to slyly get a peek at Danny's answers, but his arm was blocking his paper. Danny smiled when he slightly turned and saw Andy trying to look at his paper, he finally gave in and let Andy copy.

"_Thanks." _Andy whispered. Danny replied with a wink and smiled.

Andy refocused on the quiz and tried to answer the rest of the questions, overhead he heard Mr. Harris giving Stiles detention. _Dummy. _Andy thought to himself and shook his head.

"Dude. Your nose." Danny whispered to Jackson. Andy looked up to see a black liquid running down Jackson's nose and splatter on his quiz. "..Are you ok?" Andy whispered. Jackson felt his nose and looked at the black liquid on his fingertips with a worried expression. He suddenly jumped up from his chair, with his hands to his nose, and ran out of the classroom. Andy and Danny stared at each other for a while before reacting. Danny was about to run after him, "It's ok Danny I got him." Andy said and put a hand on his shoulder before running after Jackson. Andy ran to the bathroom to hear Jackson talking back to someone. Andy eavesdropped as he hid behind a wall.

"- just because you gave me _the bite_ doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack... Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" A familiar voice replied. _Derek.._

"Look, I've got my own agenda-" Jackson began before Andy revealed himself. "What are you-" Jackson stopped, when he saw a horrified expression on Andy's face. Andy looked at Jackson with horror when he saw the black liquid bleed out from his ears. Derek forcefully turned Jackson's face towards the mirror.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson frantically asked.

"That's not supposed to happen is it?" Andy worriedly asked Derek, who was glaring at Jackson.

"Your bodies fighting the bite.." Derek finally said.

"What's it mean?" Derek began backing up towards the entrance of the bathroom into the shadows.

"I don't know." He seemed nervous. His green eyes were shifting from Jackson to Andy as he continued to back up.

"What does it mean?!" Jackson yelled. Derek shook his head, and before they knew it he was gone. Jackson looked at Andy with a scared face as the black liquid started to drip down his nose again.

* * *

"We seriously cannot be doing this!" Andy hissed as he followed behind Stiles, while trying to not get noticed by the police. They were meeting Scott at the cemetery.

"Just be quiet! And keep up!" Stiles replied as they saw Scott hiding behind a huge angel statue and hid behind it with him.

"Yo." Andy said as they came up behind him. Andy looked across the cemetery field and saw Allison being greeted by an older man. "Is that her grandpa?" Andy nudged Scott. He was about to answer when Stiles cut him off. "Who the hell is that?" Just then Allison and the older man turned and looked in their direction. The three quickly hid behind the statue, hoping they weren't seen.

"..well he's definitely an Argent." Scott finally replied, and then waved at Allison.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral." Andy reasoned.

"What if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?" Stiles said and looked to Andy.

"I know what they are." Andy and Stiles looked at each other and then at Scott, "They're reinforcements."

All of sudden Andy was pulled up from behind by his shirt collar. He turned to see Scott pulled up as well. "The three of you." -It was Mr. Stilinski- "Unbelievable." He said as he shook his head. "Pick up my tie" he ordered Stiles, who was still on the ground and quickly got the tie. Then, Stiles' dad led them to a police car and threw the three of them into the back.

"I knew that was a bad idea.." Andy whispered as he crossed his arms. Stiles and Scott turned to glare at him, when the police radio came to life

_4 1 5 Adam._

"I didn't copy that, did you say 4-1-5 Adam?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in disbelief.

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispered.

_They were taking a heart attack victim-D.O. on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere._

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

_Route 5 and post._

As soon as Stiles heard the location he smiled and turned to look at Andy and Scott. They quietly opened the car door and quickly rushed out before his dad could notice.

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time they reached the crime scene. They dropped down to the ground and crawled up so the ambulance was in their view. Andy looked inside and a saw a man lying on a stretcher, there was blood splattered all over the inside of the ambulance.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles said as he looked at the crime scene.

" I don't know..." Scott replied.

"What kept you from doing that was it Allison?" Andy asked.

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?"

"No, I got it." Scott replied as he tilted his nose in the air. Before Scott could get up Stiles put a hand on his shoulder, "Just...I just need you to find her. All right? Please..just just find her." Stiles pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I will." Scott reassured him before leaving Stiles and Andy.

"He'll find her." Andy said and patted Stiles on the back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Andy walked into the locker room and saw what seemed like an infinite link of chains falling out of Stiles' locker. He walked over to Scott and Stiles with an arched eyebrow, "Oh! That's right a full moon is tonight." Andy said and helped Scott and Stiles with the chain. All of sudden Scott's eyes shot up and he had an anxious expression.

"You okay?" Andy asked as Scott scanned the room.

"There's another. In here. Right now."

"Another what?" Stiles asked.

"Another werewolf."

Andy shot a look at Jackson, remembering what happened in the bathroom with him and Derek. _Is it Jackson..._he thought and turned back to Stiles and Scott, but it was too late they were already on the field.

He rushed outside and sat next to them. "It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott explained.

"What if you can get him one-on-one? Would that help?" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Okay. I think I got an idea." Stiles said and rushed off somewhere. A few minutes later he returned with someone's equipment "I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day."

"But I hate playing goal." Scott protested.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles said.

"..Wait, what's the idea?" Scott said, clueless.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"Line up!" Coach yelled and blew his whistle.

Stiles' "brilliant" plan was for Scott to switch places with Danny and run out of the goal and tackle all the players and sniff them. Scott tackled and sniffed the first three players, making Andy laugh in the process, "Great plan." Andy sarcastically whispered to Stiles. It was time for Jackson's turn but strangely he said his shoulder was hurt and that he would sit it out. Behind Jackson was Isaac Lahey; someone Andy had always noticed and thought was kind of adorable, but never really had the guts to talk to him. While Andy was thinking about Isaac, Stiles quickly turned around and nudged Andy, causing him to shake his head and refocus, "What?". Stiles pointed to field and Andy saw Isaac and Scott slam together, both of them landing on the ground on their hands and knees.

_It's Isaac?_ Suddenly he heard a radio come one and turned to see Stiles' dad and two other officers making their way to the Isaac.

"His father's dead...They think he was murdered." Scott informed Andy and Stiles as he listened in on the conversation.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as they all looked at the officers questioning Isaac.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles explained.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people? "Andy chimed in.

"People, good. Werewolves...probably not that good."

* * *

First Jackson bailed during practice and now he doesn't show up for chemistry, Andy could tell something was wrong. He went into class and took his usual seat next to Danny. Class began and Andy immediately zoned out and stopped paying attention to what Mr. Harris was saying. He was about to fall asleep when he saw Stiles throw a paper wad at the back of Mr. Harris's head.

"What the hell.." Andy said to himself. The class burst out in laughter and when Mr. Harris turned around he had a furious look. When he asked who was responsible Scott pointed to Stiles who pointed at Andy. Andy sat straight up with his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped.

"Principal's office. Now." Mr. Harris gritted through his teeth.

Andy's body moved by itself and he still had a confused/angry look on his face as he followed Scott and Stiles to the principal's office. Andy sat in between the two boys and immediately headlocked both of them; one under each arm. "Both of you better explain." Andy clenched his teeth and tightened his headlock.

"Ack! Andy..let-let go!" Scott struggled.

"I'll explain!" Stiles yelled. Andy let them go and gave Stiles a look that said "explain." While Scott put his ear towards the glass.

"Jackson's talking to my dad about Isaac-" Stiles began

"Jackson lives across from Isaac..." Andy realized.

The office door burst open and out came Stiles' dad, Stiles quickly scrambled for something and picked up a magazine and put it up to his face. "Veery subtle." Andy whispered. Sheriff Stilinski opened his mouth to say something at Stiles but shook his head and greeted Andy and Scott before walking away. The boys watched as the police walked away, "Boys." A voice called out, Andy turned his head and saw the older man that came to Kate's funeral.

"Come on in." an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curriculars. You should try lacrosse." Their new principal suggested.

"I'm actually already—"

"Mr. Mori, am I pronouncing that correct?" Andy nodded, "Not the best attendance, but I see you have near perfect grades, and you play lacrosse. Now how did you end up here?" Before Andy could reply he was cut off.

"McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We _were_ dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other at all." Scott nervously mumbled.

_Oh god Scott._

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." The principal laughed.

"Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad..You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." He explained, "However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers...So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Scott and Andy slowly turned their heads to Stiles, who was playing with his nails. Stiles looked back at them and glared at them, when he figured he was going to have detention.

* * *

Scott and Andy ran out of the office and down the hall to find Isaac. As soon as they burst through the front doors, the police pulled off with Isaac in the back of their car. Andy let out a grunt and looked at Scott who looked disappointed. They looked at each other and slouched their shoulders and turned around to go back into the school. There was a sudden screech of tires and they turned around to see Derek in his car.

"Get in." He ordered.

"You did that, that's your fault." Scott pointed to where the cops just pulled off.

"I know that." He reluctantly admitted. "Now get in the car, and help me...Both of you." Derek pleaded and looked at Andy.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer would actually have a chance to get him out before the moon goes up!" Scott yelled.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What?" They approached the black Camaro.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as they got closer.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Scott and Andy looked at each other. Derek reached over and opened the passenger door; Andy sighed and got into the back seat, with Scott getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

The sun had set when they ducted under the yellow police tape and entered the house with only one flashlight.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Andy asked.

"I don't know yet.."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek explained and looked at Scott, who stopped and looked at Derek with a nervous expression.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott cringed.

"Yeah." Derek sighed.

"Did it look that bad?"

"Scott-" Andy put a hand on his shoulder, "-maybe we shouldn't talk about that..."

Derek led them to the basement and opened the door for them. Scott shined the flashlight down the flight of stairs.

"You want to learn? Start now." Derek instructed and motioned for Scott to go down into the basement and turned off the flashlight.

"What's down there?" Scott wondered as he made his way down the stairs, leaving Andy and Derek at the top of the stairs.

"Motive." Derek replied.

Andy just sighed and crossed his arms at the vagueness of Derek's answer.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as he got deeper into the basement.

"Follow your senses." Derek vaguely replied again, making Andy roll his eyes. After a few minutes Andy couldn't take it and hastily made his way down the stairs leaving Derek. About half way down Andy couldn't see the stairs as much, but hurriedly continued; which was a bad idea. As he was about to take another step he overlooked a step and was about to go tumbling down the stairs until he felt big arms engulfing him. Derek held Andy in his arms and stared into his eyes, "There's a step there" He smirked. Andy was silent and only looked back into his entrancing eyes.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, causing Andy to refocus and push Derek off of him before continuing down the stairs and seeing Scott standing in front of a freezer.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said coming up from behind them and brushing his arm up against Andy's, "open it" He ordered Scott. He lifted the top and examined the inside as Andy flashed the light inside. There were scratch marks all over the inside of the freezer; the scratches had traces of blood in them. Holes were poked in the roof of the chest and there were more bloody scratches at the top.

"This is horrible.." Andy said.

"Everyone wants power." Derek replied.

"If I help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott disapproved.

"I can if they're willing." Derek replied with a smug face.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott continued as Derek kept nodding.

"Yes and he still asked for it."

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott yelled.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter!" Derek revealed, "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happened to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control," Derek picked up one of Scott's hands, "even on a full moon." His claws had come out. Scott snatched his hand back.

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyways. You know that." Derek said and turned to walk away. Scott stopped him with a 'wait'.

"I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too. Not because he's one of us, because he's innocent."

They made their way back up stairs and heard a car door closing. Minutes later, Stiles came through the door. He told them about the Argent's plan to kill Isaac, but Allison slowed them down and she was on her way.

"Come on we have to get to the police station." Derek ordered and Stiles followed, but seconds later Derek returned with a confused look, "Aren't you coming?" he asked Andy.

"No." Andy coldly replied. Derek sighed and pursed his lips before picking Andy up and putting him over his shoulder. "Derek! Wh-what are you doing?! Let me down!" Andy stuttered in a surprised tone from Derek's boldness. He set Andy in the back of Stiles' truck and they quickly took off. The whole ride to the police station was spent in awkward silence.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles finally broke the silence as he pulled up to the police station.

"I'll distract her." Derek nonchalantly said.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" Stiles protested and grabbed Derek by his jacket before he could get out. "You?-You're not going in there." Derek glared at Stiles and then at the hand that grabbed him by his jacket. "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles retreated.

"I was exonerated." Derek explained.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." Derek added making Andy and Stiles look at him like he was crazy.

"An-you? Yeah right!" Stiles laughed. They continued to argue as Andy sat back and stared at the both of them, until he had enough, "I will punch both of you in the face if you don't hurry up and come up with a plan." he said in a threatening voice that caused the both of them to look at him in surprise.

* * *

Derek walked in first and began to work his charm on the female deputy on duty. Andy followed Stiles as they sneaked their way into the back. Andy heard Derek's "plan" and rolled his eyes when he heard him say "so incredibly beautiful." Stiles and Andy made it to his dad's office and he punched a code into the lockbox, he took the top off and expected to find a key but it wasn't there. "Oh no." Stiles let out and ran out of the office and into the hallway. Andy followed him as they turned a corner and ran into an officer.

"Oh, uh- Just looking for my-" Stiles began before Andy nudged him and they both looked at the broken off arrow in his leg; realizing he's the officer in disguise. The boys turned to run but the hunter grabbed Andy by his collar and kicked Stiles down. He had a syringe filled with wolfs bane in one hand and used the other to put over Andy's mouth as he dragged him backwards. Before the hunter could throw Andy down, he pulled the fire alarm handle on the wall and the halls began to go off with the sound of sirens. The hunter threw Andy into the cell holding room as Stiles ran in. All their eyes stared at the open cell that was supposed to be holding Isaac. Out of nowhere Isaac appeared and slammed the hunter down on top of a metal desk, then picked him up and threw him against a wall. He grabbed the hunter's head in his hands and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out. Isaac's attention shifted from the hunter to Andy and Stiles who had backed up into a corner. The sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Derek stomping on the wolfs bane filled syringe. Isaac growled at Derek and then growled at Andy and Stiles, he was about to lunge at them when Derek stepped forward and let out a bone shaking roar. Isaac whimpered and dashed into a corner out of fear.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles curiously asked.

Derek turned to look at Andy and Stiles, "I'm the Alpha." he reminded them.

"You guys need to get out of here before Stiles' dad shows up." Andy ordered and went to go help Isaac up. Derek came over and took Isaac and they disappeared. Stiles and Andy looked at each other and then at the unconscious man on the floor. Moments later Stiles' dad barged into the room, looking at the two with bewilderment.

"Uh...he did it." Stiles and Andy said simultaneously as they pointed to the disguised hunter on the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Andy decided to sleep in partly because of all the stuff that went down the other night, and the other part was because it was climbing day in gym. He got to school late and walked into history to see a movie playing. He got into class and took a seat next to Scott quickly getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Hey where were you earlier?" Scott asked him as he laid his head down.

"...sleeping. What do you think?" Andy replied. Scott went on to explain how he saved a girl named Erica Reyes. She tried to climb the wall by herself until she had a seizure and nearly died. Scott said he felt a _connection _to her.

_Yes. _It was finally time for lunch. Andy followed Stiles to a table that only had one person sitting at it. The guy's name was Boyd; he always sat at the same lunch table every day, by himself. Stiles took a seat across from him and Andy sat next to Stiles. "Boyd, do you have the keys?" Stiles asked. Boyd lifted his hand, reaching over to give Stiles a set of keys, but Boyd didn't let go of the keys.

"This isn't a favor, it's a transaction."

"Right, yeah, well…" Stiles searched his pocket and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I said fifty." Boyd retorted.

Andy sat there painfully watching Stiles try to trick Boyd, "I remember twenty. I have a very good verbal memory and I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive 'twah' sound. Twenty."

"I said fifty. The 'fa' sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fa' sound."

"Oh, no, I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I got it confused with a…forty." Stiles got out another twenty and slammed it on the table. Boyd looked annoyed as he stared at Stiles and put a Dorito in his mouth.

"Come on man, do you see the piece of crap Jeep I drive?" Stiles whined.

"Do you see the piece of crap bus I take?" Boyd snapped.

"Here **_fiddy_**!" Andy yelled and slammed a ten on the table; Boyd had a big grin on his face as he held out the keys again. "Thanks." Andy replied as he took the keys and threw them at Stiles. "You're buying me food later." Andy said as he and Stiles sat with Scott.

"Got 'em. Pick you up after work and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked, but Scott was too focused on someone that was entering the cafeteria. Andy turned to look at the entrance and saw a beautiful busty blonde strutting her way into the cafeteria with leopard print pumps, a tight leather skirt with a matching leather jacket and a tight tank underneath. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared as she made her way to a nearby table, bent over and bit someone's apple. Suddenly someone slammed their hands on the table and Andy turned to see Lydia, "What..the holy hell..is that?"

"..It's Erica.." Scott said in amazement. Erica struts out of the cafeteria leaving all the boys stunned and girls jealous. The boys quickly got up and followed after her. They ran out onto the courtyard to see her getting into a familiar black Camaro. Andy looked into the rolled down window to see Derek flashing the three of them a smile before speeding off. Andy let out a disgusted groan before quickly going back into the school.

* * *

Later that night Andy met up with Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia at the ice rink. He didn't realize he'd be the fifth wheel until he actually got there. Even though Scott and Allison were the only **real **couple, while Stiles and Lydia were...something. Andy sat behind Lydia and Stiles as they got their skates ready, and cringed or laughed every time Stiles tried to make a move or impress Lydia.

After about an hour of skating, Allison and Scott went off to the photo booth, Stiles was taking break and Andy was making his way to the bathroom. He didn't realize how much of bad idea it was to go to the bathroom _alone, at night,_ in an _empty skating rink_. Before he knew it he was running down a hall and into the bathroom. After using the bathroom he went to the sink to wash his hands, he tried to think of other things to distract him, until he heard a noise come from outside the bathroom. He quickly finished washing his hands and slowly made his way to open the door. All of a sudden Derek opened the door, "Wh-what are you doing here?! You scared the living hell out of me!" Andy yelled.

"Look. I know we haven't talked, but about earlier-"

"It's fine." Andy retorted, but before Derek could respond a bone chilling scream was heard; Andy ran past Derek and burst out of the bathroom and entered the rink to see Stiles holding a hysterical Lydia in the middle of the ice.

* * *

The next day at school Andy was on his way to lunch when Stiles and Scott ran up to him.

"We have a problem..it's Boyd." Stiles said.

Andy immediately realized it had something to do with Derek, "What do we do?"

Scott came up with a plan; after school Stiles would go to his house and Andy and Scott would go to the ice rink. "-And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?" Scott said to Stiles.

Stiles suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't." Scott and Andy replied and pulled Stiles along.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." Stiles reasoned.

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?" Scott retorted.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles explained.

"They are...And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles joked.

"Shut up." Andy snapped.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." Stiles joked.

* * *

Stiles took off towards Boyd's house, while Andy and Scott went to the skating rink. They rushed inside and heard a Zamboni running. they walked onto the ice as soon as they saw Boyd was the one controlling the machine. "Boyd, I just want to talk. Come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean about going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything!" Boyd shut off the Zamboni and sighed.

"He told me about the hunters."

"And that wasn't enough to say no? Whatever you want, there's better ways to get it." Andy tried to reason.

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday..." Andy looked at Boyd and saw how sad he looked, which made Andy feel bad for him.

"If you're looking for friends, you could do a lot better than Derek." Scott added.

"That really hurt, Scott." Derek's voice echoed throughout the rink. Andy quickly turned his head to see Derek, Erica, and Isaac standing there. "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word," she paused, "transformative." She said powerfully before letting out a growl and showing her fangs.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." He smirked.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott spoke up.

"Then go home Scott." Derek smiled smugly. Derek looked at Isaac and Erica, and they went for Scott, who put an arm out in front of Andy and roared. He punched the ice, creating cracks in it before transforming into his werewolf form and looked up at Derek.

"I meant, fair for them." He roared and the three werewolves began fighting. Andy saw Derek smiling as he looked at the three teen wolves fighting. He could hear snarling and bones cracking as he tried to reason with Boyd. Suddenly Scott threw Erica and Isaac at Derek's feet. "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turning you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yelled.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek smiled and walked towards Scott with his claws extended and his eyes red. He transformed in front of Scott and head-butted him. Scott was taken aback; before he knew it Derek slashed at his stomach and punched him in the face. Scott finally got a punch in but Derek was too strong for him, Derek punched Scott in the stomach, picked him up and slammed him down on the ice. He put a foot on Scott's chest and Andy could hear bones cracking; he couldn't stand and watch as his best friend was being beat up. He came up from behind Derek and punched him in the ribs, and tried to push him off Scott. But Derek whipped his arm out and Andy was sent flying into the side of the Zamboni.

"What's your problem?!" Andy yelled as he tried to pick himself up. Derek looked at Andy and took his foot off Scott. He gasped for air and clenched his stomach as Derek walked away. Andy looked to his side and saw Boyd climbing down from the Zamboni. "Don't! You don't want to be like them." Scott struggled to say.

"You're right-" Boyd then lifted his shirt, revealing a bite mark, "I wanna be like you." he finished. Andy ran over to Scott and turned to see Derek and his new pack walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know it's like I'm just reiterating the whole show, but I really want to stay true to the show, because I love the plot and characters they have already established. There will be a couple of scenes here and there where I've written my own stuff. I think you guys will learn a lot more about Andy when it comes to the third season.

Chapter 21

Andy was walking outside in the courtyard when he spotted Allison sitting by herself, "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone." He joked and flashed her a smile. Suddenly Stiles runs up to the table and asked Allison if her grandfather had a bestiary.

"I think you mean Bes—" Allison chuckled.

"No I mean Bestiary! And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

"Well, what does it look like?" Andy asked.

"It's probably like a book: old, worn…"

"Like bound in leather?" Allison finished. Stiles ran off once again to go find Scott. A couple minutes later, he came sprinting over to their table again, completely out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Where does he keep it?" Stiles asked between breaths.

"Office. It's got to be there." Allison thought, and Stiles took off again.

"Shouldn't you just call Scott?" Allison suggested

"Hmmm...no" Andy shook his head making Allison laugh. Once more, Stiles came back several minutes later with Scott's inhaler pressed to his lips. "You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones for years." Stiles suggested, wheezing for air.

"My parents check every call, text, email, they'd definitely find it," Allison explained.

"Can you get the book? Stiles asked, trying to catch his breathe.

"Not without his keys." Allison shook her head.

* * *

Andy watched Allison as she put her grandfather's coat on and searched the pockets. He saw her pull out some keys and he turned to nudge Stiles and nodded towards Allison. They both got up and Andy slyly took the keys from her and they both headed towards the school. They stopped in the parking lot when they saw a car with their lights on; it was Lydia, she was crying in her car. Stiles looked at Andy with puppy dog eyes, "Go" Andy sighed. Andy waited behind the car as he looked at Stiles trying to comfort Lydia. All of a sudden loud crowd cheering was heard and Stiles took his head out of the car and looked at Andy. _Hurry up! _Andy mouthed.

They finally made it into the Gerard's office and immediately began rummaging through every bookshelf and desk. But it was useless, they didn't find anything, Andy got out his phone and texted Allison "_Nothing here."_

"Hello," Andy heard someone say and looked up to see Erica. She grabbed Stiles by his ear and pulled Andy by his wrist. She led them through double doors and made them kneel down by the swimming pools. Andy saw Derek there holding a basketball in his hands. The sight of him made Andy clench his fist. Erica released Andy and Stiles and went to Derek's side.

"What'd you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek suddenly asked Stiles.

"Uhhh, several alarming ETA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Derek and Erica sarcastically laughed and Derek sunk his claws into the basketball, deflating it.

"Holy God." Stiles gasped

"Let's try that again." Derek threatened.

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking..um..Its skin was dark, kind of patterned; I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have somebody I really need to talk to." Derek glared at Stiles and he groaned. "Fine! Alright, eyes. Eyes are yellowish and slitted. It has a lot of teeth, oh, and it has a tail too." Derek's eyes trailed up towards the ceiling as did Erica's, she looked horrified. "Are we good? What? Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."

Suddenly Andy heard a hissing behind them and turned to see the humanoid looking reptile. Andy and Stiles gasped and backed up as it let out a deadly scream. The creature dropped down and swiped at Erica and she was thrown into a wall and knocked out on the floor. "Run!" Derek yelled and pushed Andy and Stiles as he crouched down and growled. The creature swiped at Derek and looked like he dodged it but Andy noticed a slit on the back of his neck.

"Derek! The back of your neck!" Andy shouted, he reached for the back of his neck and almost fell over before Andy and Stiles caught him.

"Call Scott!" Derek yelled. Stiles struggled to get his phone out of his pocket, but dropped it on the ground. When he bent down to get it, Derek's entire weight was put on Andy and they were both falling over. "Stiles you son of-" Andy yelled before falling into the pool. Andy swam back to surface, forgetting Derek was paralyzed. Suddenly Stiles dove in and picked Derek up from the bottom of the pool; Andy helped support Derek by putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Where'd it go?" Andy spat water out.

"I don't see it, maybe it's gone!" Stiles exclaimed, but then a loud screeching scream echoed throughout the pool.

"..maybe not." Andy mumbled.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?!" Derek yelled.

"You're worried about drowning? Do you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles retorted.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek screeched.

"Okay, fine. I don't see it." Stiles said. They began paddling over to the side of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" Andy cried as he spotted the creature crawling around the pool. It was slowly stalking around the perimeters of the pool, waiting for them to come out. It finally tried to come in the pool, but when it stuck its claw in it jumped back and hissed.

"Wait. Did you guys see that?!" Andy realized, "I don't think it can swim."

* * *

It's been about an hour, and Stiles and Andy were still supporting Derek in the pool.

"I don't think I can do this any longer." Stiles said breathlessly and shot a look at his phone that was on the edge of the pool.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about it." Derek protested.

"Stiles, I can't support Derek by myself!" Andy yelled.

He went silent, he looked at Derek and then at Andy, and with one swift movement he let go of Derek and began swimming towards his phone. Andy could barely hold Derek up but at least they weren't drowning. But as soon as Stiles grabbed his phone Andy couldn't take it anymore and he let Derek slip. "Shit!" Andy exclaimed, and took in a deep breath before going under for Derek. Andy reached the bottom, but all his strength was gone he couldn't pull Derek back up. Suddenly Stiles appeared and helped Andy with Derek and they pushed off the bottom of the pool and resurfaced. They all gasped for air as they came back up, "Please..tell me..you reached him." Andy pleaded but Stiles was silent.

Thirty minutes had passed and Andy's whole body felt like a noodle. "We need something to hold onto." Andy suggested and noticed one of the starting blocks for swimming. Andy kicked his feet and paddled his arm as he supported Derek and Stiles. He made it to the starting block and tried reaching for the metal handle, his fingers slipped off the handle and all three of them began to sink. Before Andy knew it the three of them were pulled out and thrown onto the cold tiled floor. The three were sprawled out on the floor as they saw a transformed Scott let out a powerful roar. The lizard creature appeared and it attacked Scott. It used its tail to pick him up by his ankle and threw him into a large mirror. It was about to attack again when it noticed itself in a glass shard Scott was holding and retreated. Andy sat up exhausted, cold and confused.

Everyone regained their energy and headed outside. Scott inserted a USB from Gerard's keys into his laptop. "Is that even a language?" Andy said in disbelief as he looked at the computer screen.

"How are we supposed to figure out what that thing is?" Scott wondered.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, walking up to the car with Erica by his side

"You knew this whole time?" Andy asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Andy asked

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott added

"A shape shifter, yes. But it's, it's not right. It's like a—"

"An abomination." Stiles finished. Derek stared at him and nodded.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott suggested.

"You trust them?" Derek retorted.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here arguing who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and its killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott yelled.

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek turned away and stormed off.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Andy got to school late again and walked in just as the bell for the next class rang. He saw Scott and Stiles and caught up to them. "We've got a problem..." Stiles reported.

"Derek thinks Lydia is the Kanima-" Scott began.

"..and Isaac's back at school and they're planning on killing her." Stiles finished as Andy saw Erica and Isaac walking into their Chemistry class with sinister looks on their face. Scott and Stiles rushed towards Lydia's side and sat at either side of her. While Andy walked in and took a seat next to Allison who looked confused.

"Einstein once said, "two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments-" Mr. Harris was saying as he walked around the class. "Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Mr. Harris finished and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with-" Mr. Harris was interrupted by all the boys on the class raising their hands, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with, Mr. McCall."

Andy was paired with Lydia first and she began to nonchalantly pour various things into the beaker. He started making small talk with her, asking if she was alright or if anything weird has happened to her lately. She simply replied with an "I'm fine." Before Andy knew it a bell dinged and they had to switch partners.

"Lydia, don't talk to Isaac or Erica." Andy warned before getting up.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

After continuous partner switching Isaac was paired with Lydia. He was somehow able to slip some of the paralyzing liquid onto the sugar crystal that they were supposed to be making and Lydia ended up eating it, she was unphased; immune. After class Allison, Andy, Scott and Stiles met up in Coach Finstock's office.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott informed them.

"Waiting to kill her?" Andy asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles denied.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott replied.

"No, it can't be her." Stiles persisted.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison suggested

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school."

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Andy added.

"By 3:00?"

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles retorted.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said.

"Uh, I can talk to Derek; maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"It means you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott explained.

"I can protect myself." Allison replied and pulled out a mini crossbow from her bag. Scott looked at Allison with a sincere expression.

"What? Did something else happen?" Allison wondered. While Allison and Scott had a little heart to heart Andy and Stiles sneaked and got the mini crossbow and began messing with it. Scott turned around to walk away, "No Stiles-" Andy snapped, before an arrow went for Scott's head and he quickly turned around to catch it before it struck him. Everyone in the room sent a look at Stiles as he quickly gave the crossbow back to Allison, "It's a sensitive trigger on that..." he mumbled.

* * *

They came up with some lame excuse about a study group, and then somehow ended up at Scott's house. Stiles had just locked every lock and put a chair under the doorknob before stepping back from the door. They were supposed to be meeting Scott there, but he hasn't shown up yet. Jackson took Lydia upstairs to talk to her, leaving Allison, Andy and Stiles downstairs. The sun was beginning to set and Scott still hasn't come.

"Here call Scott." Andy said to Allison and tossed her his phone. Andy and Stiles went over to the side windows by the door and peeked out of them,_ "You need to get here now." _Andy overheard Allison as he looked outside and saw Derek and his pack waiting outside.

The night quickly came and Andy peeked outside to check if Derek was still there; he was.

"I'm calling my dad." Allison suddenly announced.

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott…" Stiles realized. Allison looked at him with teary eyes and sniffled.

"I know." She whispered. "What else am I supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia!" Allison added and began to dial her dad.

"Wait. Allison I have an idea..shoot one of them." Stiles suggested.

"Are you serious?" Andy and Allison retorted.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

Allison and Andy looked at each other before nodding at Stiles "Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off...So just shoot one of 'em."

"Which one?" Allison asked, peeking out the window.

"..Uh Derek.." Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Andy added.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison retorted.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two." Allison corrected.

"No, I mean three." Stiles repeated.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Andy said looking outside. Before he knew it he heard someone coming up from behind him, and quickly whipped around to dodge their attack. He sent his fist flying into Isaac's face knocking him back a little. He shook his head and quickly went for Allison instead knocked the crossbow out of her hands hand and throwing her up against a wall. He then focused his attention on Stiles and threw him into a room and skid across the floor. Andy helped Allison up and the two quickly exchanged looks, he nodded to Allison and pointed upstairs mouthing _Lydia, _Allison understood and took off upstairs. Andy turned and saw Isaac about to attack Stiles again and quickly ran at him, jump kicking him in the back and quickly went to help Stiles up. Minutes later they heard Allison yelling how "it" was there. Isaac lunged for Stiles and tackled him to the floor. Andy ran into the kitchen to find a weapon or _something_ but Isaac was too fast for him.

"Go ahead...try to kill me." Andy taunted with his fist ready. Isaac slowly moved forward to Andy until he was mere inches from his face, "I'm not here to kill you." Isaac replied with a sultry voice, "I've seen the way you look at me." He smiled.

"Yeah right-" Andy gritted through his teeth, but before he could say anything else Scott burst through the kitchen door and attacked Isaac. Not long after, he found a paralyzed Erica upstairs and threw the both of them outside at Derek's feet. Scott emerged on his front porch followed by Andy, Allison and Stiles.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek smirked and looked behind Scott, "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." he smirked as sirens could be heard heading towards them. Derek looked off to where the sounds were coming from but then they all heard a hissing noise from above them. They all looked up, turning their attention to the roof. Crawling across the roof was the Kanima. It looked at them with its slitted, reptilian eyes and let out a terrible screech. It crawled further away and into the darkness.

"Get them out of here." Derek commanded Boyd, looking at Isaac and Erica. Suddenly Lydia emerged from the house, "Will someone tell me what the **hell **is going on?"

Andy's eyes grew wide and he felt a knot in his stomach, _Jackson's the Kanima._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Andy caught up to Stiles and Scott and saw them hiding behind a brick covered wall.

He snuck up behind them and whispered, "Hey" making them both jump. "Sorry..sorry so did you see where he went?"

"I lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles added.

"I don't think he has one."

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked

"To kill someone." Scott vaguely answered.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Andy and Scott shot Stiles a look.

"What? Come on, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles replied.

"Just help me find it." Scott demanded.

"Not "it." Jackson." Andy reminded him.

"Yeah, I-I know."

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Andy chimed in.

"I don't know." Scott shook his head.

"Maybe it's like an either-or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Andy and Scott answered.

"Uh..guys" Stiles said and began to back up, "You see that?" Andy looked up and saw the Kanima tail entering the building through the window. "He's inside"

"What's he gonna do in there?" Andy asked.

"I know who he's after." Scott suddenly said.

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani." Scott softly replied.

"All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of-" Stiles began before Scott handed Stiles the handle to the back door, "-Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?" The three entered the building and was hit with pounding beats, neon lights, and gyrating male bodies..**everywhere.**

A little obvious, "Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles nervously said as he was being touched by a couple of drag queens. As Stiles and Scott looked for Danny and the Kanima Andy was too busy drooling over all the guys in the club. "Andy! This isn't the time." Stiles snapped. Scott and Stiles soon found the bar and rushed to it, trying to order two beers.

"I.D's?" The bartender asked. Scott and Stiles handed him their I.D's and he looked at them with an arched eyebrow, "Uhh, how about two cokes?" A shirtless bartender came over and handed them two cokes.

"Watch and learn boys." Andy said and walked passed them and went up to the bar. But before he could even order a drink the shirtless bartender brought over a drink, "That one's paid for," and winked at Andy. He looked at Stiles with a big grin, "Oh, shut up." they both replied. Andy just laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Your face is saying it all." Stiles replied and sipped on his coke. "Hey, I found Danny." Stiles nudged Andy and Scott.

"I found Jackson.." Scott replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Get Danny." he ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked. Scott replied by extending his claws, "Works for me."

Andy and Stiles entered the dance floor, trying to keep their eyes on Danny, but there were just too many people and then fog began to pour onto the dance floor. "Danny!" Andy yelled but it was useless, and on top of that some guy was trying to dance on him. "Um...not the time." Andy replied and continued to look for Danny. Suddenly a scream was heard and people began to clear off the dance floor, Andy ran to the middle and saw Danny paralyzed on the floor. He also saw a transformed Jackson get his throat slashed by Derek. "Jackson!" Andy yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Andy yelled at Derek and shoved him. Andy looked around for the Kanima body but he couldn't see it, instead he spotted Scott running out the back door and ran after him. Andy burst through the door and followed a trail of blood until he saw Scott with an unconscious naked Jackson. "Well..what do we do with him now?" Scott asked as Stiles joined them.

* * *

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott said as he entered Stiles' jeep and looked at Andy weird. Stiles was driving, Andy was in the middle and Scott in the passenger seat. "What? You want me back there with him?!" Andy said in disbelief and pointed to the back seat, where Jackson was passed out.

"Ok! Can we hurry and get out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees us?" Stiles said and started up his car. But of course, his dad pulls up in front of them.

"Oh. My. God could this get any worse?" Stiles yelled, suddenly Jackson let out a groan making the boys nervous, "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him." Andy ordered and pointed outside.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff!" Stiles retorted and flailed his arms.

"Do something!" Scott chimed in. Stiles rushed out of the car as he saw his dad coming towards them. Andy and Scott nervously looked outside as they watched Stiles talking to his dad. Suddenly, Jackson began to grunt and tried getting up.

"What's going on?" Jackson moaned.

"Jackson! Jackson, be quiet!" Andy ordered and pushed him back down. Andy turned back around, biting his nails as he watched Stiles and his dad talking. Jackson began moaning again and almost got up, "Sorry Jackson." Scott said before punching him in the face and knocking him out again. Andy awkwardly waved at Mr. Stilinski as he looked at him and Scott. After a couple of minutes Stiles was able to get rid of his dad and they quickly drove off.

* * *

The next day at school Stiles and Jackson weren't there, and another "pleasant" surprise was Allison's mom substituted for their English class. Scott told Andy that they were holding Jackson in a stolen prisoner transport van. After school Andy and Allison headed to where Stiles and Jackson were. "How the hell did we caught up in all of this.." Andy said under his breath as he parked his car.

"They know." Allison informed Stiles as she and Andy came up to the van.

"What?" Stiles was caught off guard.

"They know Jackson's missing." Andy added.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles protested.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police." Allison explained.

"They know." Andy repeated. Stiles rushed into the police van and pressed a button the walkie talkie _"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival."_

"We need to leave..like now!" Andy yelled and took Jackson's phone from Stiles and began to dial his parents and ran off.

"Where are you going!?" Stiles shouted.

"I can't just leave my car!" Andy replied

* * *

As Andy got into his car a hand grasped his shoulder and he immediately began to freak.

"Calm down it's me!" A voice yelled. Andy turned around and saw Derek sitting in his backseat.

"What do you want?" Andy said coldly.

"..A lot has happened, and we haven't talked."

"Now's not a good time..." Andy replied and went to start his car. Derek jumped into the passenger seat and grabbed Andy's hand before he could start the engine. "They'll be fine without you."

Andy was caught off guard, "W-what." Derek suddenly picked him up and threw him into the backseat, while he got into the driver's seat and took off. Andy was upside down on the floor of his backseat, flailing his legs. Before he knew it the car finally parked. Andy heard Derek get out of the car and then he opened the back door. He picked Andy up and carried him out of the car; they were at Andy's house. Derek carried him to his house and into his room and set him down on the bed. After being set down Andy stared at Derek as he crossed his arms and walked back and forth in Andy's room.

"Ok..so?" Andy began. Derek stopped pacing and looked at Andy, "I'm sorry." He suddenly apologized. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, I'm sorry for...throwing you into the Zamboni. I'm sorry for trying to kill your friends...I'm sorry."

Andy slouched his shoulders "I forgive you," he sighed.

"I know I've been a complete ass these past few weeks." Derek admitted and awkwardly scratched his head.

"..you can say that again..." Andy agreed and nodded his head.

"Did I mention I was sorry?" Derek apologized again.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Andy smirked. Derek walked over and plopped down next to Andy, "So are we okay?"

Andy grabbed Derek's hand and looked at him, "We're okay" he smiled. Derek was leaning in, his face getting closer and closer to Andy's, "Derek-" He stopped him, "I don't think I'm ready for...whatever _this_ is to happen again. I think we should just be friends for now."

"I-I understand." Derek replied taking his hand away and standing up again, "I should probably get going." he said as he scratched his head, "Um...goodnight." he muttered before leaving.

Andy fell back on his bed staring up at his ceiling, "You're such an idiot," he thought out loud, "I can't believe I used the _just friends _line."

* * *

The next day at school, Andy met Scott at his locker and he filled him in on everything he missed last night. Jackson escaped the van somehow; Scott and Stiles went to the police station to explain everything to Stiles' dad but ended up seeing Jackson there with his lawyer of a father. And to top it off he filed a restraining order against them that states_ Scott and Stiles are to stay 50 feet away from him at all times. They cannot speak to him or assault or harass him physically or psychologically._

"Oh and did I forgot to mention I'm grounded?" Scott said as he slammed his locker, and they began to walk down the hall.

"You never get grounded!" Andy was in disbelief.

"What's even worse is that I said it all had something to do with my dad." Scott said with a guilty expression.

"Scott!" Andy yelled and slapped his arm, "How could you do that?!"

"I know! I'm the worst son ever..." he replied and slouched his back, "Anyway. I have a test to make up. I'll see you later."

Andy was headed to math when he forgot he needed his math book, he turned around and went to his locker. When he opened it he couldn't find it and that's when he remembered he left it in his bag in the locker room "Damn it." Andy said as he slammed his locker and made his way to the locker rooms. As he rounded the corner he ran into someone and ended up falling back.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" said Matt Daehler as he crouched down to help Andy up, "Are you ok?"

"..uhh..yeah, I'm okay.." Andy replied, a little distorted.

"Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big names spinning." Matt suddenly said.

"Like a rave?" Andy wondered.

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party." Matt shrugged, "But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" He asked.

"Uhh..sure." Andy answered, still a little groggy from the fall.

"Yeah? Alright, cool." Matt grinned and began to walk away, "Um, it's Friday, so looking forward to it." He finished as he disappeared.

"Yeah.." Andy said to himself, _"A date?" _Andy thought to himself and shook his head, _"I don't even know Matt that well." _

The two of them only knew each other through lacrosse and only had like two classes together. Andy didn't think Matt noticed him that much for him to ask him out. All of a sudden he heard shouting coming from within the locker room. As he got closer to, someone zoomed past him and bursted inside

"Scott?" Andy yelled and ran after him. He got to the locker room to see Allison on the floor and Scott throw Jackson into a row of lockers.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson shouted.

"Trust me. I restrained myself." Scott replied. Jackson sprung up and attacked Scott knocking him into the showers. Andy ran to Allison's side and helped her up, "Are you alright?" he asked before turning his head to see Jackson throw a weight at Scott. Scott caught the weight, but Jackson was fast on his feet and kicked Scott into the wall behind him and then slammed him into a sink, which shattered into pieces. Water began to spray from the pipe in the broken wall; Jackson then picked Scott up and threw him out of the locker room and into the hallway. He jumped on Scott and continued to attack him. Andy and Allison ran out into the hallway, to see them being pulled apart by Erica and Stiles.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mr. Harris yelled from the end of the hallway. "Hey! Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing?!" He continued to yell as he got closer to the students.

"Jackson calm down! Mr. McCall you want to explain yourself?! Stilinski?!"

Everyone stood there in silence exchanging looks, until Matt came out of nowhere and broke the silence, "You dropped this." He said and began to hand Allison her tablet, before Mr. Harris snatched it.

"You and you-" He pointed with the tablet at Jackson then Scott, "Actually-" He said and looked around, "All of you. Detention. 3 o'clock." he pointed the tablet at Stiles and then made a full circle that ended with Matt.

* * *

Before Andy knew it, it was 3:00. He dragged his feet as he walked into the library, followed by everyone else. He took a seat at a table followed by Allison, Matt, and Jackson. While Erica, Scott, and Stiles sat at the table in front of them.

"Oh, uh we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said as Scott and Stiles sat down.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris questioned.

"No, just us tools." Stiles replied, putting his hand in the air and pointing at Scott and himself.

"Fine. You two, over there." Mr. Harris ordered and pointed at a table that was merely 4 or 5 more feet away. Jackson was dumbfounded when he heard Mr. Harris. After about 20 minutes into detention Andy began to zone out, until he heard Matt mumble _Kanima. _Andy furrowed his eyebrows and slightly turned to look at Matt, but quickly looked away when he noticed. _That was weird.._Andy thought to himself. As time slowly went by the only sound that could be heard was Matt chomping down on his chips. Suddenly Jackson began to clutch his head in pain and he jumped up from his chair, "I-I need a drink of water." He declared and rushed out of the library.

"No one leaves their seats." Mr. Harris ordered before running after Jackson. But, as soon as he left Stiles and Scott jumped up from their seats and sat at Erica's table.

"Um..Matt, about Friday-" Andy began,

"What is it? You don't want to go anymore? We can go somewhere else for a date if you want." He cut in.

"Date?" Andy repeated, just then Allison lightly kicked Andy under the table getting his attention. She nodded and smiled as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yeah, a date." Matt smiled.

Suddenly an announcement comes on "Scott McCall please report to the principal's office."

* * *

Jackson and Mr. Harris returned not long after Scott was called down to the principal's. Jackson took his seat and Andy noticed his face was dripping with sweat. "...Jackson..are you alright?" He looked at Andy nervously and nodded. All of a sudden Mr. Harris began to pack his briefcase, so everyone else naturally got their things and stood up from their tables. When he saw all the students he snickered at them, "Oh no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He said as he patted a cart that was filled with books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." he sneered before leaving.

"He needs to get laid.." Andy mumbled as he walked over to one of the many overflowed book carts. Allison, Andy, Scott, and Stiles broke off into one aisle of book shelves, "It means he was born after his mom died by c-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles explained.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison wondered.

"The word all over the report is_ inconclusive._"

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Andy asked.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. You know..It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles answered.

"But for Jackson? Or for whoever's controlling him?" Allison added.

"We have to talk to him." Andy said, "We have to tell him." Scott added. Andy and Scott left the aisle and saw an opened book on the floor. They walked towards it and looked down the aisle to see Matt on the floor unconscious with a perfect slit on his neck. "Matt!" Andy yelled and knelt down beside him. Suddenly it seemed as if the whole library shook and something busted a light above them, Scott shielded Andy with his body as books and debris fell on them.

"Erica!" Scott yelled with golden eyes and his claws out. She replied with a terrified roar. As the library shook, more lights were being busted, bookshelves were falling over, and more debri from the ceiling fell on them. Suddenly they heard a horrified scream and noticed it was Erica's. Andy and Scott stepped out of the aisle, they turned around and were shocked when they saw Jackson behind them; half his face was covered in scales, he had razor sharp teeth, and his eyes were yellow slits. He roared and Scott pushed Andy into an aisle to protect him. Jackson threw Scott back into one of the book carts. Jackson suddenly walked over to the chalkboard as the lights continued to spew sparks and flicker. His body movements were rigid and stiff. He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing without paying attention to the board. _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_ he finished writing. And then in a blink of an eye Jackson lunged forward and broke out of a nearby window. Andy emerged from the aisle to get a closer look at the board.

"Whoa. hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles yelled. Andy turned around and saw Stiles supporting Erica as she seized up.

"He's alive." Allison informed them as she examined Matt.

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles suggested.

"D-Derek only to Derek." Erica barely managed to say.

Scott went over to Allison and kissed her on the forehead before she told them to go.

* * *

The trio quickly arrived at Derek's hideout; an abandoned underground train station.

"Pull her up." Derek ordered as they rushed into an empty train, Stiles got behind Erica and supported her head.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"She might...which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek replied as he pulled up one of her sleeves and wrapped his hands around her arm.

Erica let out a cry of pain. "You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled as Derek twisted her arm in his hands.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt" Derek added and tightened his grip on her arm and dug his claws into her arm. She let out an even more painful cry than before as dark red blood spilled out from her arm.

"Stiles-" She gasped, "-you make a good Batman." She let out before passing out in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as he let Andy out the back of Stiles' car.

"It's a secret show. There's only one way...and it's a secret." Stiles sarcastically replied. They were about to walk away from the parking lot when Matt ran up to them. "Hey." He yelled catching their attention.

"Any of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He wondered.

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles shrugged.

"I-I had a concussion." Matt retorted.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles added.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours."

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head-" Stiles knelt down and barely raised his hand above the sidewalk, "-is about this high on our list of problems right now."

Andy groaned at Stiles, "Ugh don't mind him, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt smiled. Stiles looked at Matt and then at Andy with furrowed eyebrows. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either." Matt suddenly asked Scott.

"Are they still selling?" Scott eagerly asked.

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there." He replied and walked away. "Oh! I almost forgot." Matt turned around, "Here's your ticket. I'll see you Friday?" He checked. Andy nodded and smiled.

"Cool." Matt replied and left.

"Y-You and Matt?!" Stiles exclaimed as they continued to walk.

"We're just friends." Andy shrugged him off.

"I don't like him...there's something about his face..." Stiles bluntly replied.

"Whatever." Andy shrugged Stiles off and ran ahead of the boys to catch up with another student.

* * *

After school they ended up at Deaton's. "What are we doing here? And how did you guys get tickets?" Andy wondered. Scott and Stiles ignored his first question, "Well if you showed up to practice you would know." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Andy.

"Uhm..we had a little help from Isaac." Scott answered, "Isaac?" Andy said in disbelief as they entered the vet and headed to the back.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Deaton held up a small vial filled with the liquid.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Deaton explained and handed Scott the vial and an empty syringe gun. He then picked up a small glass bottle that contained a powdery black substance. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me? Maybe Andy could do it." Stiles suggested.

"Uh, uhh he said you." Andy declined.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton explained.

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles wondered.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton agreed.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Andy encouraged Stiles.

"Think of it like gunpowder...It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles replied unenthusiastically.

"Let me try a different analogy." Deaton began, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish.

"Force of will." Stiles repeated and nodded his head.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton replied.

"Don't stop believing." Andy mumbled to himself and began to hum the song. He felt everyone's gaze and looked up to see them all staring at him.

* * *

Andy was the last to get out of Stiles' jeep, "Hey are you okay?" He asked Stiles as he grabbed a garbage bag full of mountain ash. The whole ride he expected an excited and sarcastic filled car ride but instead it was quiet and awkward.

"Yeah." Stiles replied, emotionless.

"Help me with a bag." Stiles softly asked Scott.

"I can't, Deaton said you had to do it alone."

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said and ran his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"No, not here! Not now!" Scott whispered and ran off as Stiles called out to him.

"Plan officially sucks!" Stiles yelled.

Andy got a text from Matt asking where he was at. "Hey...um Matt's here." Andy informed Stiles.

"Just go." He ordered as he continued to take out the garbage bags. Andy began to slowly back away, staring at his best friend. _Something's definitely wrong. _He suddenly ran up behind Stiles and gave him a tight back hug. "Whatever it is...I'm here for you.." Andy whispered before releasing him and quickly running off.

* * *

Andy made his way to the front of the building and saw Matt eagerly searching for him. Andy waved his hands in the air as they both ran towards each other. "Are you ready?" Matt said and suddenly grasped Andy's hand. He was flustered as they entered the rave scene and blaring house music. Matt pulled Andy onto the dance floor and they began to dance. He had never really been good at dancing; He awkwardly stood there swaying back and forth trying not to look like an electrocuted jellyfish. But just then Andy saw Jackson from the corner of his eye, his eyes got wide and he had to suddenly come up with an excuse to use the bathroom. On the way to the "bathroom" he noticed Scott, Erica and Isaac. Scott handed Isaac the syringe gun filled with Ketamine and then he ran off. Before Erica and Isaac could make their way to Jackson Andy ran up to them, "Hey..be careful...I don't want you to get hurt." He looked at Isaac. He had an amazed look on his face before nodding. Andy pat Isaac on the back before leaving to look for Scott, he looked around and saw him talking to Allison. _Allison? What was she doing here?_

"I'm back!" Andy yelled over the loud music.

"Follow me!" Matt replied and guided Andy to a bench in a room where the music wasn't as loud.

"You're not having a good time, are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry it's just-" Andy was cut off by Matt as he rushed his lips into Andy's.

"Uhh..th-that was a mistake. I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't-" Matt stuttered.

"No..um it's alright." Andy tried to smile, the kiss felt uncomfortable and unusual to him. "Um..I need to make a call" Andy lied. He quickly got up and searched for Scott, Stiles-somebody. Suddenly he saw Isaac, Stiles, and Erica exiting through a back door. "Stiles!" Andy shouted, but he didn't hear him. Andy got outside and saw Stiles next to Derek and Isaac and Erica frozen in place. He ran over to Derek and Stiles.

"Oh my god! It's working!" Andy heard Stiles yell. He looked on the floor and remembered the mountain ash barrier he made around the building.

"Oh this is-I did something!" Stiles happily grunted.

"Where's Scott..." Andy suddenly asked.

"Break it!" Derek quickly ordered Stiles.

"What?! No way!" Stiles replied.

"Scott's dying!" Derek shouted.

"OK what? How do you know that?" Stiles said in disbelief.

"Stiles! Just do it!" Andy cried. Stiles crouched down and with a swift move he broke the mountain ash line and then Derek took off to save Scott.

"Crap!" Andy exclaimed when he remembered he completely forgot about Matt. As he made his way back inside to find Matt he was thinking of a lie to explain why he took so long, "Hey Matt, I'm sorry I-"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Matt cut in.

"Yes." Andy eagerly replied.

They were about to leave when Matt remembered he forgot something in the building. "I'll be right back."

Andy patiently sat there looking around Matt's car, admiring how neat it was compared to his car. Suddenly, he noticed something; it was Matt's camera bag. He curiously picked it up and turned it on, looking through all the lacrosse photos. Then he came across some individual one's on himself, some were at games, and some were around school. As Andy looked at more pictures he noticed they were all of him, one of them was him in his bedroom. _What the hell?! How did he get this.. _Andy began to freak. Suddenly Matt entered the car, staring at Andy.

"Some good pictures in there don't you think?" Matt said with an ominous stare.

"Yeah...you're really talented." Andy nervously replied.

"There was a good candid of you in there too."

"Oh, really?" Andy lied, acting surprised.

"You can come see others if you'd like." Matt suggested, and inserted his keys into the car.

Out of the corner of his eye Andy randomly saw Isaac and began to come up with an excuse, "Uhm..ac-actually you know I forgot I was supposed to meet Isaac after the rave to discuss our project...but maybe another night." He stuttered and began to feel sweat running down his face.

"It's the weekend-" Matt protested.

"I know, but-" Andy began; he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"-and its spring break."

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and they turned to see Isaac who motioned for Matt to lower the window, "Andy, did you forget about our project?" Isaac asked as the window rolled down.

"I was just telling Matt-" Andy was cut off by Isaac suddenly opening the car door, "It's alright Matt, I'll take Andy home." Isaac smirked and pulled Andy out of the car.

"..Alright then.." Matt retreated and quickly sped off.

Andy closed his eyes, and bowed his, "Um...thanks for that." He sighed and awkwardly scratched his head as he looked at Isaac.

"I-I..uhh..you're welcome." Isaac nervously replied.

"How did you-"

"Super hearing remember?" Isaac smiled.

"Well..thanks..." Andy thanked again and began to walk off, until Isaac suddenly grabbed his wrist. "I'm driving you home remember?" he smiled.

* * *

There was awkward silence the whole ride until Isaac finally spoke up when he came to a stop, "So what was all of that about?"

"Nothing," Andy lied, trying to forget about it.

Isaac had a concerned look on his face, "It didn't seem like nothing." Andy sighed and noticed he was looking at him. "Ok-" Andy sighed and explained what he saw on Matt's camera.

"Well it's a good thing I showed up isn't it?" Isaac grinned.

"Yeah," Andy smiled, " you really saved me back there." Again it was quiet, Andy didn't realized they were parked outside of his house and quickly unbuckled his seat belt.

"Hey-" Isaac began and grabbed Andy's hand, "I'm sorry if I hurt you that night." He apologized

"It's alright." Andy half smiled and opened the door but Isaac was still holding his hand, "I really am sorry." He apologized once more and looked at Andy with his big blue eyes, Andy just stared back, not saying a word. That's when he felt Isaac pull his hand and gently place his other hand behind Andy's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I-I'm sorry." Andy stuttered and pushed himself from Isaac and quickly scrambled to get out of the car.

"First Derek, then Matt and now Isaac...what the hell." Andy groaned when he jumped into his bed.

"_Isaac" _he thought to himself and felt his face get hot. _  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Character Outfit: **(http:) (/tinypic) (dot com) r/f9r1c1/8

* * *

Chapter 25

It was the night of Lydia's Birthday party, and coincidently the night of the full moon. Andy was getting ready when he suddenly thought about what he saw on Matt's camera yesterday. _I really hope he's not there,_ he thought to himself as he put on his shoes. He also remembered what happened with Isaac and couldn't help but replay it over and over in his head. He shrugged his shoulders and shook it off, finally heading out. He wasn't really in a "party" mood but it was one of his friend's birthdays, "For Lydia" Andy sighed and walked out of the house.

He pulled up and only noticed Stiles and Allison's cars there. _Maybe I'm early, _he thought and looked at the time; it was 9:00. "Happy Birthday!" Andy yelled as he was greeted at the door by Lydia. "Thanks! Don't forget to try the punch!" Lydia replied and hurried off somewhere. As Andy walked through the house he saw Scott and Stiles making their way outside. "Uhm!" Andy coughed as he snuck up behind. "Tell who? About what?" Andy questioned.

"...Andy too." Scott said to Stiles as Andy squeezed in between them.

Stiles put his arm over Andy's shoulder and they continued to make their way to the backyard, "I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima hates the swim team?" Andy asked.

"Hated the swim team." Stiles corrected, "Specifically, the 2006 swim team, so it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles finished as they made it outside and then Allison walked up to them.

She gave Scott an awkward smile before speaking up, "Uh, Jackson's not here."

"..Yeah no one's here." Stiles replied making Andy look around the empty backyard.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggested.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles retorted.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for. The past two weeks." Allison chimed in.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott replied.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles defended.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott coldly said.

"What about the chance to get back to normal? She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." Allison replied.

"Allison's right." Andy agreed as he looked across the backyard to see Lydia. Everyone agreed to call and text everyone they could and tell to come to Lydia's party. No more than 15 minutes after they called everyone people began to show up and the party actually began to feel like a "party."

"The punch is good." Andy spoke up as walked up to Stiles and Scott. Andy noticed Scott staring at Allison who was across the pool. "Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Andy asked Scott as he took a seat next to him.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott retorted.

"Because you're the guy. It's what we do." Stiles butt in.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott snapped back.

"Then you should definitely apologize." Andy ordered, "See, anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." Stiles added.

"I'm not apologizing." Scott coldly replied.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles wondered.

"Probably." Scott sighed, "Why do you care, anyway?" He suddenly asked.

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job. And if on top of all that, Andy has a creepy stalker. If I have to watch you lose Allison too, I'm gonna stab myself in the face." Stiles ranted.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott suddenly said.

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here."

* * *

Andy was on his fifth cup of punch and he really began to feel the effects of it, but something was different, he felt _different._ He made his way inside, pushing through gyrating, drunken teens. Suddenly he saw Matt and quickly looked away and rushed inside and into the bathroom. As he was coming out of the bathroom, Matt pulled him aside and asked to talk.

"You get two minutes." Andy crossed his arms.

"Uh..Okay. So I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about. But is it really that bad that I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?" Matt explained.

"Matt, some of those pictures I-I don't even know how you took them." Andy sounded annoyed.

"Telephoto lens- I mean, come on, Andy. Photographers call them candid's."

"..Well, police officers call it stalking." Andy retorted.

"Stalking-So I'm-I'm a stalker now. You-you think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos. You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, _well, if I can't have you, no one can_. Well, you know what? Get over yourself, because there's always someone better walking through the room every five minutes."

"Well..then…all you have to do is wait another three." Andy snapped back and pushed past him.

"Andy wait-" Matt grabbed Andy's wrist, but he subconsciously did a leg sweep which ended with Matt on the floor.

"What is the matter with you?!" Matt groaned.

"I-I'm so sorry." Andy apologized and ran for the stairs

* * *

As Andy approached the stairs he noticed the music had stopped and that there wasn't the sound of intoxicated people shouting and laughing. He slowly descended the stair, pausing on each step to check for any sign of music or people. As the lower level came into view Andy saw a red splat across the wall. He went closer to examine it and realized it was blood. His eyes grew wide and he had a mortified look on his face as he looked through the house and into the backyard to see everyone had been brutally slaughtered; blood was **everywhere. **He ran outside and all of a sudden feels a pair of eyes staring at him, he turns to see the Alpha right across from him with the pool separating them. The monster is staring at him with its red beady eyes and makes a nasty snarl. Andy's body begins to tremble when he sees the monster has its claws dug inside of Stiles stomach, something twitches and he slightly turns to see Scott impaled by the Alpha's other claws. Andy begins to slowly inch backwards as the monster lifts both of his best friends into the air, as blood spurts from their mouths, and throws them into the pool. The pool quickly turns from a clear blue into a bloody red. The Alpha lets out an earth shaking howl before reverting back into a human. Andy falls backwards, feeling the blood of the party goers flow through his finger, his eyes are wide and filled with horror as he sees Derek instead of Peter. Derek has a sinister smirk on his face and before Andy could do anything he sees Derek lunging at him.

Andy clenches his eyes and throws his hands up. All of a sudden he can hear the music again and lethargic teens moaning and shouting. He looks around and nobody seems to have noticed him. He sits there on the floor, shaking, trying to figure out what just happened, sweat dripping down his face. Suddenly someone comes from behind him and picks him up. "Scott!" Andy yelled and squeezed the teen wolf.

"I can tell by the look on your face that something strange just happened to you?" Scott suggested, sweat was pouring down his face as well.

"Horrible is more like it.." Andy sighed.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott suddenly asked.

"I-I don't-"

"We have to find Lydia." Scott said with a worried look.

* * *

They find Stiles sitting down on the floor, back against a pillar. He's sitting next to one of the smaller pools and looks as if all the energy has been sucked out of him.

"Stiles, look at me." Scott said.

"Drink the water." Andy ordered and put a water bottle to his mouth. "Stiles, drink it." Andy tried again.

"Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now." Scott demanded. "Come on, Stiles." He whispered.

"What do you think you are doing?" Scott asked as Andy threw the bottle aside.

"I have a better solution." Andy replied and dunked Stiles' head into the nearby pool. He emerged from the water, arms flailing and gasping for air.

"How do you feel?" Andy asked.

"I'm really reconsidering you as my best friends right now." He retorted.

* * *

"Hey, I can't find her." Stiles informed them as they all regrouped in front of the pool. "And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." He added. Suddenly two people were thrown into the pool.

"Yeah..I can see that." Andy and Scott said simultaneously.

"What the hell do we do?" Stiles wondered. Suddenly they heard someone yelling "I can't swim!" And it caught the three boy's attention. A couple of guys suddenly threw someone into the pool. Seconds later they see Jackson go over and help the guy out of the pool, "Matt?" Andy said in disbelief as he stared at Matt soaking wet.

"What are you all looking at?!" Matt furiously yelled and saw Stiles, Andy and Scott in front of him. He glared at them as he pushed past them. Then, out of nowhere police sirens were heard, "The cops are here!" someone yelled, people scurried out of the house and some climbed the fence. But the three friends remained, in awe as they realized who Matt really was. Andy and Scott quickly ran outside and suddenly see Matt standing there in the street as people run past him. Their eyes grow wide when the see the Kanima next to him on the floor. A big group runs in front of him, and when they disperse Matt is gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**OK. Sorry about all the links not working! But thanks to someone for suggesting I use Polyvore. So I updated my profile with a link to my Polyvore and hopefully everything works! And thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Keep them coming :)**

* * *

Chapter 26

"So this kids the real killer?" Mr. Stilinski asked in disbelief as he looked at a yearbook picture of Matt.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"No." His dad rejected.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled.

"No."

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Mr. Stilinski denied.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles replied.

"...No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." Mr. Stilinski shook his head.

"Do you two believe this? He suddenly asked and pointed to Andy and Scott.

They were both caught off guard, "That's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us." Scott finally said.

"We know it's Matt." Andy added.

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles chimed in.

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Isn't it obvious?!-" Stiles yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Everyone was looking at him, anticipating his answer. "-Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years." Everyone sighed. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet." Stiles admitted through clenched teeth. "I mean, come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles' dad finally gave in.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott quickly replied.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Mr. Stilinski snapped back.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles replied.

"Trust you?" Mr. Stilinski said with an annoyed voice.

"Trust-trust them?" Stiles stuttered and pointed to Andy and Scott.

"Now, them I trust.." Stiles' dad replied, nodding his head.

* * *

At the police station Mr. Stilinski enters first with the rest of the boys following behind him.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispered as his dad talked to the officer on duty.

"Why?" Scott blankly asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles replied.

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." Andy reminded Scott.

"Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles explained. Suddenly his dad signaled to them to follow him. They entered the room and immediately began to check the surveillance cameras at the hospital.

"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott exclaimed, pointing at the screen

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles agreed.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Stiles's replied.

"Matt's head, yeah." Andy added.

"I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles said as he tried to show Matt's head with his hands.

"Are you crazy?" His dad replied with a confused look.

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Stiles tried again.

"Millions, literally.."

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott suggested.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." Stiles pointed out.

"You mean there's the back of his head again." His dad retorted.

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Andy explained and pointed to the screen.

"..He's talking to my mom." Scott realized and began to dial her number.

* * *

"I gotta go." Scott finished and hung up the phone. They were able to find out from his mom that he was there at the hospital that night.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Stiles' dad began.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles finished.

"Actually, four." His dad corrected, "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D. I can get a search warrant. Stiles go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here. " Sheriff Stilinski ordered. As Stiles went to the front desk Scott called his mom back.

"She's on her way here." Scott informed them.

Suddenly Andy saw that Stiles' dad had a horrified look on his face, "Sheriff?" He wondered as he and Scott turned their heads to see Matt emerge with Stiles into the room as he pointed a gun at him.

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Mr. Stilinski tried to reason.

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt replied.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." The sheriff reasoned.

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, especially you Andy, but I could be easily persuaded." He evilly grinned. "And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Andy turned to see Scott quickly remove his hand from his pocket, "That-that could definitely get someone hurt." He threatened. "Everyone. Now!" He yelled as he waved the gun. Everyone got out their phones and placed it on a desk. Matt then made them go into the holding cell block area and made Stiles handcuff his dad up to the wall.

"Tighter." Matt demanded, and then motioned for them to move out of the room. As they made they made their way down the hallway, Andy stopped and noticed the hallway had three dead police officers on the ground. Their bodies were all bloody and their blood was splattered all over the walls.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott wondered.

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it."

* * *

"Deleted." Stiles said from behind the computer.

"And we're done." Andy added as he shredded the last piece of evidence.

"All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first whatever that means I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said, all of a sudden they hear a car pull up to the station.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded, "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"If you don't move now, I'm gonna kill Stiles and Andy first, and then your mom," Matt threatened, "Open it."

"Please." Scott tried again.

"Open the door." Matt demanded. Scott took a deep breath before slowly going to open the door, instead of his mom they saw Derek. "Oh thank god." Scott let out a breath of relief when he saw Derek. All of a sudden he was pushed forward and Jackson was revealed in half his lizard form, his skin was scaly and green.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid." Derek judged.

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh yeah! That's—that's right! I've learned a few things lately." Matt said with a sarcastic smile on his face, "Werewolves, hunters, kanima's, it's like a freakin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"An abominable snowman, but it's more of like a wintertime thing. You know, seasonal." Matt looked at Stiles suspiciously, finally motioning his head over to Jackson. Jackson raised a hand, slicing his claws through the back of Stiles' neck.

"B-biiitch." Stiles mumbled out as his body crumbed and went numb, landing him on top of Derek. "Get him off of me." Derek said through his teeth.

"Oh I don't know Derek; I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt smirked, "It must kinda suck though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles' words were muffled from his mouth being pressed against Derek's shirt. Suddenly Matt's attention shifted to Andy, "And you!" He yelled, "I thought we had something…"

"Matt-"

"Save it!" He yelled and pointed his gun at him.

"Matt, you don't have to do this. You **wouldn't** do this. Let's just forget all of this ever happened and go home...this isn't you." Andy pleaded.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Matt had gone off the deep end. Before Andy had the chance to cry out and plead to Matt about how crazy all this was, there was a loud sound of a boom. The next thing Andy knew he heard Scott yelling, Stiles making a failed attempt to move, and Derek growling. Everything went silent and seemed to be moving in slow motion as he lifted his right hand to put on his left arm; his hand was covered with blood. All of a sudden everything was moving normal and the noise returned everyone was yelling; along with a wretched pain in his left arm. All the color drained from his face.

He was shot.

"You should have given me a chance." He glared. Andy was about to topple over from the pain, but Jackson had grabbed his other arm tightly and held him up.

"Andy are you ok!?" Scott screamed and tried to go and help him Matt interrupted and pointed his gun at Scott.

"Shut up, McCall!" Matt's screeched. He opened his mouth to speak again but a pair of headlights hitting the window cut him off.

"Is that her?" Matt asked Scott in a taunting voice, "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles screamed. Matt reached down and grabbed Stiles' by the fabric of his plaid shirt and yanked him off Derek, placing him on his back on the cold floor. Matt proceeded to press his foot down onto Stiles' throat and stop his breathing. Although he was wounded, Andy tried to reach forward and help Stiles but Jackson held him back. "Is this better for you?" Matt asked as Stiles' face turned red and he began choking.

"Matt, stop!" Andy screamed.

"Just stop!" Scott yelled.

"Then do what I tell you." Matt snapped.

"Okay!" Scott blurted out without another thought. "Alright." Scott almost immediately spoke once again as Matt didn't move to get off Stiles' throat.

"Matt, stop! He said he'd do it, get off!" Andy yelled. Matt looked at Andy with hatred and finally took his shoe off. Stiles went into a coughing fit.

"You," Matt looked to Jackson, "take them in there. You," Matt looked at Scott, "with me." Matt looked at Andy. "You too." He pulled him from Jackson's grip and dragged him out of the room, Scott trailing in front. They went down and stopped at its entrance. Matt pushed Andy in front so he was standing next to Scott.

"Mom?" Scott called, trying to act normal.

"Oh, you scared me. Where is every—" Melissa McCall's voiced trailed off when she saw Scott and Andy held at gunpoint. The fear was growing in her eyes. Noticing the bloody wound on Andy's arm, her eyes bulged out more than they were before.

"Mom," Scott tried to say calmly, "just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right," Matt added from in back of them. Scott and Andy turned around. Everything happened so fast, it took Andy a moment to realize what just happened. Matt pulled back the trigger and shot Scott in the abdomen. The shrieks of Mrs. McCall filled the station. Suddenly Sheriff Stilinski began screaming for them.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt took a few steps forward and looked down to a bleeding Scott. "Next one goes through you again." Matt griped Andy's wounded arm and deliberately squeezed on the bullet wound, making Andy whimper in pain.

"Wai—" Melissa took a few steps forward.

"Back! Back!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at her and rushing both of them forward at her.

"Mom! Mom! Stop! Mom!" Scott put pressure down on his wound.

"I said, get back." Matt slowly warned, his crazed eyes watering.

"Scott," She whimpered.

"Melissa, please." Andy quietly pleaded. She nodded, tears dripping down her face as she retreated backwards.

"Get up, McCall." Matt demanded.

"Matt, Matt listen to me!" Sherriff Stilinski's yelled out from the cell room.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Matt roared. "Everybody shut the hell up!" The gun clutched in Matt's hand was being waved around; Matt was hyperventilating, turning his head from Scott to Melissa, then back to Scott again.

"Now get up or I shoot both of them next!" He pointed to the gun from Andy to Melissa. Scott, believing Matt's threats, listened. The crazed psycho dragged them into the cell room where Sheriff Stilinski was handcuffed to the wall.

"Please, they need to see a doctor." Melissa pleaded as Matt locked her in a holding cell.

"You think so?" Matt cocked his head, looking at Scott's mother.

"Hey, hey you listen to me!" Sherriff Stilinski threatened, pointing a finger in Matt's face.

"It's alright! We're okay!" Scott intervened.

"No honey, you're not okay." Melissa whimpered. _Yeah Scott speak for yourself._

"Melissa, trust me, he's okay." Andy tried to persuade her.

"It doesn't hurt mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline. Please just, please let me take a look at him, okay? I mean I can help stop the bleeding."

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt taunted in a terrifyingly psychotic voice.

"Matt, not here. Not now." Andy growled. This wasn't the time. Melissa was still babbling on, crying how she wanted to help Scott and look at the wound.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Matt ended in a scream. "Lady if you keep talking I'm going to put the next bullet through his head. Then his head." Matt gritted his teeth together.

"Okay." Melissa agreed with a nod.

"Back to the front McCall, you too Strife." Scott and Andy looked at each other and began walking, Matt trailing behind them with his gun. They came back to the room where Stiles and Derek both laid motionless on the floor. Matt jabbed the gun into Andy's back, pushing his forward.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I want the book!" Matt snapped.

"Wha—what book?" Scott stammered.

"The bestiary!"

"Not just the few pages, I want the entire thing."

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't have it. It's Gerard's." Andy retorted.

"What do you want it for anyways?" Scott asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott yelled.

"To this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal his side, covered in Kanima skin. Scott, Stiles, and Andy eyes grew wide. _Matt was turning into the Kanima. How was that even possible?_

"I want the book!" He yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Matt had left somewhere with Scott, possibly to go torment the two adults locked away in the holding room some more, or possibly to get the bestiary. Andy had been left in the room under the surveillance of lizard boy, who seemed to be more like a robot than a boy right now. He was guarding the exit to the door, his back to Derek, Stiles, and Andy. He had taken a position on the floor leaning against a wooden bench, clutching his arm to stop the bleeding and try to dull the pain. Derek, Stiles, and Andy sat in silence.

"He shot you." Derek stated in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Andy lied, "The bullet doesn't seem to be in my arm." Andy replied as he painfully examined his wound.

"You're not okay…" Stiles replied, sensing Andy's lie.

"I-I will be." Andy replied and ripped part of his shirt to tie around his arm, ""Hey, you know what's happening to Matt?" Andy whispered, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, the books not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles wondered.

"He means like karma." Andy replied.

"The universe balances things out. It always does." Derek added.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself."

"So…" Stiles began thinking, "Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima." he quietly realized.

"Balance." Derek blatantly put it.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely." Derek answered.

"Okay he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles realized.

"Yup." Derek replied. Stiles sighed louder than expected.

"So, what do we do?" Andy asked.

"Kill him before he kills us." Derek replied.

"Well that isn't exactly going to work with you two paralyzed, Jackson standing outside the door waiting to rip his claws through us, and Scott being held at gunpoint. I'm not sitting here waiting to die." Andy ranted.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process." Derek thought aloud. Stiles and Andy looked to Derek as they heard a shuffling noise. Derek's claws were out, and they were punctured through his well-fitted jeans and through his skin, drawing lots of blood.

"Gross." Stiles commented.

"You. With me. Now." Matt commanded as he reentered the room. Andy remained sitting.

"Now!" He screeched. Scott, who was in the hallway under watch by Jackson, followed them. Matt made them walk in front of him and he brought them into the large office room. Scott and Andy turned around to face Matt in all his psychotic glory.

"I feel sorry for you McCall, because now you're thinking 'how am I going to explain this when it heals'? Sad part is, is that you don't realize how incredible it is that you healing. Because you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt quickly glanced at Andy before he turned around and began pacing.

"Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked.

"You drowned, didn't you?" Andy added.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt leaned against one of the deputy's desks.

"Who?" Andy cautiously asked.

"Lahey!" He bellowed. "He shouldn't have let them drink." His voice was back to normal.

"Who was drinking?" Scott piped up.

"The swim team you idiots! I didn't know what was happening! I didn't know they had just won states. And Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're seventeen, right?" He mocked.

"You were at Isaac's..." Andy realized.

"He had this first edition spider-man novel—or was it…batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there, and I hear music, and everyone's having a good time. And I see Shawn, he—he throws Jessica in the pool. And then Bennett goes in…"

"Bennett? The hunter?"

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother. He grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott apprehended.

"I-I yelled 'I can't swim', but nobody listens. I go under, and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Shawn's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Cara, and I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing! All of the sudden I'm, I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me and he says-" Matt walked over to Scott and Andy and began jabbing fingers at Scott's chest, "'you tell no one. This, this is your fault! Don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!'" He finished yelling and his voice became calmer. His blue eyes were drowning in tears as he recollected the horrible memories, but he never let them fall. "And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night, I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was asthmatic! They-they, they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes I…I was drowning." Matt paused to take a breath.

"You know that little white light they talk about? You see when you die? I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark."

"So you killed all of them that killed you." Andy spoke up.

"But then, then came the Argent's funeral. And everything changed." Matt's sad expression turned and grew dark, almost sinister as he turned around to meet their gaze. "I was taking some photos, and by-by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos! I looked down at the screen at my camera and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me! And I just, I look at him, and I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like the furies coming down to punish Oretheses…" Scott looked at Matt blankly, losing him. Matt scoffed, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott innocently asked.

"Ugh, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt chided Scott for his ignorance while waving the gun in his face. "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair."

"If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." Andy solemnly added.

"Jackson, is my fury." Matt announced while looking to his lizard friend standing in the hallway, "And when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me. And I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tuckers garage. I even paid for an oil change," he sounded quite impressed with himself, "And guess what? He didn't even recognize me! So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. Jackson would take their life." Matt sat and leaned against that same desk from before after he stopped his pacing. The room fell silent for a moment before all hell broke loose. The power to the entire building shut down, leaving them blind.

"What is this?" Matt asked. Andy could hear him shuffling to stand up. The emergency lighting flashed on and all the sudden, the piercing sound of a siren started to wail.

"What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" He shouted, pointing the gun at Scott and Andy.

"I don't know!" Scott stuttered. A pair of headlights swept over the outside of the building and illuminated the window parallel to them. All their terror filled eyes fell on the lights and they could see a few figures standing out there with guns in their hands. And just like that, the windows shattered and blew towards them. The sounds of hundreds of bullets whizzing past them and breaking glass filled the entire building. They all dove to the floor and struggled to crawl under desks. Bullets began sparking as they hit metal objects on the desks. The horror went on for another thirty seconds until all the firing stopped. Andy watched a small, metal object fly in through the window and roll past Matt, hitting one of the walls. It started beeping. A cloud of white smoke then emitted from the grenade. It dispersed throughout the entire room and all three of them began coughing from inhalation.

"He can't see us. Get out." Scott ordered so only Andy could hear.

"Matt may not be able to see but Jackson can."

"Don't worry about Jackson, I've got him covered." Scott got up from their hiding spot under the desk and began running. Somehow, Andy was able to follow his hazed figure. Hiding himself in the smoke and pressing his back against a wall, he watched Scott run out of the room and throw Jackson down. That was his cue; he ran out of the room and ran with Scott to go retrieve Stiles and Derek. Scott kneeled down next to Stiles and Andy next to Derek.

"Can you move?" Andy asked Derek.

"Kind of, it's wearing off." He dug his claws into his leg some more and finally got feeling back.

"Take him." Derek ordered, moving the upper half of his body. "You go with them!" He yelled to Andy. Scott and Andy struggled at first but picked up paralyzed Stiles, and ran off with him to go leave him in a safe place. Andy was running behind the duo as Scott was carrying the immobile Stiles with Jackson close behind. Scott would try to lock every door behind them to try and slow Jackson, but he would just kick it down. However, the last door was steel, considering it was in another holding cell. After setting Stiles in a chair Scott told Andy to stay with Stiles. "No way. I'm going with you." Andy protested. Scott just sighed because he knew Andy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't move." Andy instructed Stiles, who glared back at him, "You know what I mean."

* * *

Andy and Scott turned a corner and gasped at Allison standing in the smoke in front of them, a hard expression on her face. She was holding a crossbow in her hand that was aimed right for Scott.

"Allison." Andy gasped.

"Where's Derek?" She asked her voice rough and angry.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison." Scott said.

"Where is he?" She demanded again.

"What happened?"

"Scott-Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go.." She replied and was about to walk away before Andy got in her way, which caused him to get a hard glare from her, "Allison…please-" Andy said softly.

"Just stay out of my way." She said coldly and brushed past them, purposely bumping into Andy.

Andy had to warn Derek. They were here for him. And he didn't know any of that; his thoughts were focused on killing Matt and Jackson. He was in some deep shit, "I'll go look for Derek." Andy suggested and separated from Scott. He began running around in search of Derek, who didn't seem to be found anywhere. It was then, when Andy found himself in the smoky hallway of the holding cells, he could hear Sheriff Stilinski struggling cries and then metal breaking. He watched as Matt entered the room, and then there was a shrill cry from Melissa.

Andy positioned himself on the other side of the wall. Peaking his head out a little, he looked into the room to see Stiles' dad passed out on the floor and Melissa right up against the bars of her cell. Matt was standing over the unconscious Sherriff, making sure he was out cold. Andy retracted his head so Matt didn't see him as he turned his face.

"Matt. Matt listen to me! My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but will you please just let me see my son." Melissa pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked a terrified Melissa. Andy quickly ran in the smoky filled room and did a kick to Matt's back which caused him to fall forward into the metal bars of the cell. He turned his head to the side so the front of his face didn't take all the impact.

"And how totally stupid are you?" Andy retorted. Matt quickly got up and lunged at Andy. He got a good grip on Andy's bloody arm and tried to subdue him but that's when Andy heard a loud screeching and turned to see the Kanima. Everyone's eyes fell on one of the doorways of the room. A silhouetted figure with yellow slitted eyes was standing there snarling them. The Kanima crawled into the room, ready to fight. Matt took this advantage, pushing Andy away from him and down to the floor. He could feel the blood start to flow from his wound again and trickle down his arm. The Kanima then jumped over him and grabbed Andy's neck with its scaly clawed hands. Andy kicked and pounded into the monster but it was no use and with one swift movement the Kanima slit the back of Andy's neck and he slowly began to feel his body numbing. He fell to the floor hard on his back and lay there unable to move.

"You should've given me a chance," Matt growled as he knelt beside Andy, "Cause remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, _"well, if I can't have you, no one can."_ It's not totally true because, Andy, if I can't have you, no one can!" Matt roared. Suddenly there was a low growling and Andy looked over to see two eyes peering out from the dark doorway. Derek walked came in revealing himself, fully transformed. There was an intense stare down between Matt and him until in came Jackson, all Kanima'd out, with a reptilian screech. Derek roared so loud it sent a shiver down Andy's spine. Him and the Kanima began fighting, throwing each other all over the room. He didn't know if it was from his gunshot wound or the slit to his neck, but Andy's eyes began to feel heavy and the last thing he remembered was Scott rushing into the cells.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The sun was shining into the guidance counselor's office, giving the room a golden glow.

_"It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful." _Stiles told Ms. Morrell as they held a private session.

_"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?"_

_"I don't feel sorry for him."_

_"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"_ Morrell asked

_"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Andy on Matt's computer. And not just of him though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." _Stiles scoffed. Ms. Morrell sat there nodding her head as she observed Stiles.

_"One positive thing came out of this though. Right?" _Ms. Morrell pointed out; she was talking about how Stiles' dad got was appointed Sheriff again.

_"Yeah...yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."_ Stiles disappointingly sighed.

_"Have you talked to him since that night?"_

_"No, not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with now._ _I don't think he's talked to Allison either, but I think that might be more her choice, you know? Her mom dying hit her pretty hard, but I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately." _Stiles sighed.

_"And Andy, I haven't seen much of him really, after I told him about what they found in Matt's room it's like he's just an empty body walking around. I guess getting shot by an obsessive stalker and then nearly bleeding out to death does something to a person. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."_

* * *

Andy was lying in bed, looking at his bandaged arm. It had healed but there was still some swelling and some pain every now and then. The championship game was later on at night, but due to his arm he wouldn't be able to play, which he felt indifferent about. On one hand he didn't feel like being knocked to ground, but on the other he didn't mind being the one knocking people down. He hasn't really been up for anything really lately. Maybe it's the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen that's caused him to be in this low mood.

But he finally had enough, he need to get out of his house. Get some fresh air; see his friends, just something to take his mind off things. One thing led to another and Andy found himself outside of the veterinary hospital that Scott works at. Without even thinking Andy just barged in and made his way to the back to see Scott and Isaac, which surprised him. He was leaning against a metal table while Scott was putting up supplies, but their attention soon shifted to Andy as he walked in, unsure of why he went there in the first place.

"Andy?" Scott said, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Scott asked forgetting about the supplies and going over to his friend.

"N-nothing's wrong," Andy muttered, "I-I'm not completely sure why I'm here either." He breathed and before he knew it he was tightly hugging Scott.

"They're leaving tonight," Isaac spoke up causing Andy to release Scott, "during the game." He finished.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott replied.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you." Isaac sighed, "I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?" Scott asked, clearly confused.

"Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said as he stared off, "Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean." Scott replied, finally looking at Isaac, "I have too many people here who need me." He finished and looked to Andy who was looking back at him.

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause 'cause I don't have anyone." Isaac smirked.

"Are you gonna go with them?" Andy suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." Isaac replied, much to Andy's surprise he didn't like it when he heard his answer. "Good luck with the game." He added.

"Well, thanks, but I'm not I'm not going either." Scott replied, "Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac questioned.

"No, I skipped it," Scott answered, "We're you?" he asked Andy.

"Nope," Andy replied and lifted his bandaged arm, reminding him of what happened, "Why?"

"You didn't hear? Jackson was there." Isaac finally told them, causing Andy and Scott to exchange worried looks.

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was-"

"-like nothing had happened." Isaac cut Scott off.

"Really? That means the game tonight?" Andy concluded.

"Yeah. He's playing."

* * *

Andy, Scott and Stiles were all sitting on the bench talking when Coach came behind them and told Stiles to get on the field, much to their surprise saying he sucked slightly less than Greenberg who he was going in for. Andy and Scott sat their smiling as Stiles scrambled to get his gear and run out onto the field. But then Andy noticed Scott's smile turn into a look of concern, "What is it?" He asked, but Scott just continued to have that worried look on his face. Finally the whistle blew and the game was on, Andy focused on Stiles who miraculously caught the ball, but quickly dropped it soon after and then was violently tackled causing Andy and Scott to cringe and shake their heads.

Ten minutes later, someone completely unexpected showed up; Isaac. He came running up to Andy and Scott in his lacrosse gear, "I thought you were gone?" Andy quickly asked grinning at the arrival of the teen wolf, "I thought I was to." He lightly smiled.

"You came to help." Andy realized with a smile.

"I came to win." He grinned. The three of them looked over to Gerard with judging looks on their faces, and in return he stared them down. Scott came up with a plan for Isaac to take out all of the benched players so coach would have no choice but to put Scott in the game. The game continued on, and through the cheers of the crowd, Andy could hear Finstock yelling 'Lahey' in an annoyed tone every time Isaac injured one of his own teammates, and then Finstock called off another team member to go play on the field. Referee whistles were going off as often as people began booing. Finstock began yelling at Isaac, screaming what the hell his problem was and Isaac sarcastically shrugged in reply which Andy couldn't help but smirk. A few minutes later, Isaac was sprinting down the field trying to make a goal when player number thirty-seven took him down, along with a few other guys. It takes Andy a moment to realize it was Jackson who had taken him down.

Scott and Andy ran over to Isaac, "It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." he gritted and soon paramedics with a stretcher followed. All of a sudden Finstock came to the scene to investigate and pushed a helmet at Scott, "Either you're in or we forfeit." He sighed. Andy looked on as the paramedics began to carry Isaac away, but something was wrong; he looked around and saw Gerard tailing along with the paramedics. Andy quickly got up and sprinted towards the locker rooms, he could hear Scott yelling after him asking what's wrong.

"Scott," Andy spoke up and looked to see if Scott could hear. Looking behind him, he could see Scott craning his head in search for him. "Scott, those people who took Isaac, they're hunters. I saw Gerard following them into the locker rooms. They're going to kill him!" Andy concluded, rushing off to the building. He wasn't about to let any more people die. When he entered, he could hear metal dragging against the floor. He quietly entered, making sure to not get noticed. Andy saw Isaac leaning up against a sink when he looked at Gerard, who was holding a huge silver sword in his hands and then smirked. There were two hunters with Gerard; Andy kicked the back of one of the hunter's knees causing him to kneel down. The other hunter noticed Andy and was about to attack when Scott came out of nowhere and easily took care of him. Andy on the other hand, with no werewolf powers took a little more effort. The hunter got back up and quickly whipped around to face Andy and sent a punch flying. Andy let the hunters arm go flying through the space between his arm and his body and locked the hunters arm in-between his armpits. He then thrusted his shoulder up which struck the man in his chin, then with a swift a movement and took the hunter's arm that he trapped and flipped him over so he landed on his stomach.

"Where is he?" Scott asked Isaac, who was cradling himself on the sink. Andy began quickly walking around, peaking his head through the hallways.

"He's gone." Andy urgently said.

"Jackson." Isaac whispered.

* * *

Scott and Andy pushed through the crowd and looked at the lacrosse field. The lights on the field started shutting off one by one. It left everyone in the cold dark night, confused, and silent. Then, out of nowhere, there was bloodcurdling scream that sent chills running up Andy's spine. Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion as he saw people frantically running and falling to the ground. He looked to his side and saw Scott was no longer beside him, then he looked to the bleachers to were Scott's mom, Stiles' dad, and Lydia were and saw the bleachers empty. He was beginning to panic; he found Scott running through the crowd and quickly tried to catch up to him. When Andy caught up to him Scott had found his mom, and she saying something about someone being down on the field. Andy looked to the middle of the field and faintly saw a circle of people surrounding a body. That's when the lights suddenly began to come back on, one by one.

"Move out of the way! Move! Back up!" Finstock, who reached mid-field before Andy, screamed to a group of lacrosse players. When Andy finally pushed through the other lacrosse players he let out a small cry and gasped when he saw Jackson lying lifeless on the cold dirt ground. Finstock was yelling for a medic, Lydia was screaming for Jackson. Melissa, being a nurse, started checking for a pulse or breathing—which she couldn't find. Finally Isaac came up beside Andy, as did Scott. Melissa pulled up Jackson's shirt, revealing deep wounds in his stomach.

"Look!" Scott exclaimed and got Isaac and Andy's attention, "He did it to himself." He announced quietly, completely and utterly shocked. Andy looked down at Jackson's hands and saw them completely covered in blood. Melissa began barking orders at Lydia while they tried to revive the dead boy. Suddenly Stiles' dad began pushing through the crowd to see the outcome. The boy down wasn't his son. He looked at Jackson for a short moment before his head began craning and his body began turning everywhere in search of someone else.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" He began whispering.

"Where's Stiles?" He yelled loudly. "Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Andy, Scott, and Isaac got changed and then Sheriff Stilinski came up to talk to them, "I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…" Andy could see tears beginning to form in his eyes and his voice began to break, "Well, I don't know what that means. Um look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any of you see him-"

"We'll call you." Andy couldn't stand seeing someone who was basically like a second father to him like this.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott reassured him.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I'll see you two later, okay?" he said before finally taking off. Then Coach Finstock came up to them and called out, "McCall." Andy overheard their conversation and could see Coach Finstock getting teary eyed as well. He repeated how much they-he need Scott on the team.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Isaac and Andy said simultaneously as they looked around the locker room. All of a sudden they hear something metal fall hard onto the ground and see the door to Stiles' locker on the floor. Scott pulled out Stiles' shirt and shoe, "You're gonna find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are." Scott replied and handed Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac asked, looking at the sneaker in his hands. All of sudden Andy felt another presence in the room and turned around to see Derek standing there with his hands behind his back. Andy got Isaac and Scott's attention and pointed at the alpha in front of the doorway.

"We need to talk." He blatantly put it. That's when someone who they all thought was dead appeared from behind Derek.

"All of us." Peter said with a smirk.

"Holy shit." Andy confusingly uttered as he looked at the former alpha. Who stood there looking completely fine like nothing had happened. Andy turned and looked at Scott who was just as shocked as he was, "What the hell is this?" Scott asked in utter confusion.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek announced, making Andy look at Scott with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay hold on he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?" Scott cried.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter imputed.

"Shut up." Scott, Derek, and Andy yelled to Peter at the same time. He rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Isaac quietly asked Scott.

"It's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained.

"Hi." Peter waved his fingers. Isaac nervously and half-heartedly smiled, "Good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look the short version is, he's back and he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Derek said, Andy felt a lump in his throat at them mention of Jackson.

"Well that's pretty helpful except, Jackson's dead." Isaac informed them

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Andy announced. Derek and Peter looked at each other concerned.

"Okay why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac wondered.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek turned to Peter.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter sighed, taking a step forward.

* * *

The door creaked open as Scott, Isaac, Peter, Derek, and Andy walked into the Hale house.

"Oh thank God, they found Stiles." Andy said, relieved as he pushed his phone back down into his pocket.

"Look I told you I looked everywhere." Derek told Peter, who crouched over the bottom stairs.

"You didn't look here." Peter took out a wooden plank from the stairs. He reached inside and grabbed a large object, carefully pulling it out and getting the dust off the top.

"What is that a book?" Derek wondered.

"No, it's a laptop." Peter sassed. "What century are you living in?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." He got up and paced into another room. All of them followed, minus Scott who answered a phone call from his mom, who sounded utterly terrified. After getting off the phone, Scott, Isaac and Andy headed out to the hospital to meet Scott's mom. They weren't ready for what they were about to see, "What's happening to him?" Scott asked as they all looked at Jackson in a half open body bog covered in what seemed to be some type of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws.

"I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?" Mrs. McCall said with bewilderment.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac commented, that's when Jackson suddenly twitched causing everyone to jump back and exclaim, "Whoa."

"Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked which only earned Scott a crazy look from his mom, before she collected herself and went to zip up the bag, "Okay," she repeated several times and wriggled out her arms "here we go." She groaned and began to zip up the body bag until it got stuck right under Jackson's chin. She pulled at the zipper harder, but it wouldn't go up. Suddenly Jackson opened his mouth and snarled revealing his mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Mom, zip." Scott panicked.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." She freaked and went to zip up the body bag again, Jackson began to twitch and snarl again and, Scott kept telling his mom to "Zip" until she finally zipped the bag all the way up. Scott finally called Derek and told him what was happening, "Get him out of there now. Go now!" Andy could hear Derek yell over the phone. After making sure Scott's mom safely made it home, Scott and Isaac got on either side of the body bag and began to carry it out while Andy watched out to make sure no one saw. "Okay. Go go go!" Andy ordered as he made sure the parking lot was clear. About half way into the parking lot, Scott accidentally dropped his part of the bag and gasped looking up at Andy and Isaac who only had their jaw dropped. Unexpectedly a big black jeep pulled up behind them and much to everyone's surprise Allison's dad came into view.

"You're alone." Scott noticed.

"More than you know." He solemnly replied.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott said and looked back at the twitching body bag.

"I didn't mean Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right," Scott admitted, "So can you trust me to fix this?" It took a moment before Mr. Argent reluctantly nodded his head, "Then can you let us go?"

"No." He blatantly put it, Andy and Isaac exchanged worried looks before he spoke up again, "My car's faster." He smirked.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Beacon Hills Warehouse District and all exited the SUV, "I think he stopped moving." Isaac pointed out.

"Where's Derek?" Chris suddenly asked. All of the sudden Derek came bounding down the foggy street on all fours. He leaped into the air and crouched down onto the pavement looking up at the four. Andy held up all ten of his finger and mouthed, _10 out of 10_.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris directed at Derek.

"Somehow that doesn't feel very comforting." Chris and Derek nodded at each other in hostility. "Get him inside." Derek demanded. Once they were all inside, Scott was the first to speak up.

"Where are they?" He asked Derek. Derek looked from side to side, confused.

"Who?" He wondered.

"Peter and Lydia." Derek ignored Scott and crouched over the body bag, unzipping it to reveal a dead Jackson.

"Hold on a second, you said you knew how to save him!" Scott cried.

"We're passed that." Derek told him.

"Wh-what about—" Scott began to yell, but Derek yelled right back.

"Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No…" Chris spoke up, Derek and Andy turned around to face him. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid, and my father would never let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not," Everyone turned around seeing Gerard emerge from the darkness, revealing himself, "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." Gerard announced evilly. Derek looked down to Jackson, and drew back his arm to finish him off. But before that could happen, Jackson took them by surprise and stabbed his own claws into Derek's stomach. One handedly, he lifted Derek off his feet as he began standing up and hurled him away. Chris Argent, with a gun in his hand, aimed it at Jackson as he got up.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard congratulated. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to _me_." An arrow dashed right for Scott, but he managed to dodge it, and instead it struck Isaac in his shoulder. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. "Allison?" Andy heard Scott gasp, as he rushed to Isaac. They were joined by Scott who helped carry him out of the way and pull the arrow out of his shoulder. Chris began shooting off bullets, all they could hear were rounds going off and Jackson's screeching.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Isaac.

"I'll heal." He whimpered.

"Andy you need to get out of here." Scott ordered.

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" He smirked, "You two try to find Gerard and Jackson, and I'll try to find Allison." Before they could split up Andy felt a tug on his arm, it was Isaac, "Be careful." he said softly, concern filled his blue eyes. Andy nodded, as he was about to leave he saw Derek come flipping over wooden crates and crouching down, transformed. He looked back and noticed both Isaac and Scot transformed as well. Their fight with the Kanima finally began and Andy sneaked around the battle scene to the SUV, surely Allison's dad had something useful inside. And surely he did, inside of the glove compartment he found two Chinese ring daggers. He quickly grabbed them and turned around to be face to face with Gerard Argent. He reverse gripped the daggers so they pointed outwards. Gerard shoved Andy into the car his arm getting snagged on a broken piece of glass. For an old man, Andy was surprised at his strength. He quickly whipped his body around trying to land a kick on the old man, but he easily blocked it. Andy lunged forward, daggers in hand and tried to stab Gerard, but he quickly caught his hands and made Andy drop the daggers. Gerard was still gripping Andy's hands, but he did a quick reversal and was able to finally land a punch in Gerard's abdomen.

"You would have made a great hunter." He scoffed and went for another attack. They two continued to fight for a few more minutes until Gerard knocked Andy down. A few feet ahead of him Andy noticed a dagger and ran for it. He picked it up and ran off until he saw the three wolves and the Kanima fighting it out. Three werewolves could barely take him; they were all getting thrown down every time they attacked. Andy watched as Isaac was choked by the Kanima claws and thrown into a pile of wood, Derek jumped down from a machine and began fighting with him. Derek started off good, but the Kanima was faster and stronger.

"Hey!" Andy shouted catching everyone's attention, with a swift movement he threw the dagger at the Kanima and it impaled him right in the head. It screeched out in pain with its head bent backwards, but soon began to raise its head back and pulled out the dagger and threw it aside. The Kanima now had its eyes set on Andy. It was about to come for him, when Andy noticed Scott come up behind it and try to catch it off guard but it worked to no avail and he only ended up being thrown into a wall. Derek went right back up again but managed to get his side slashed and started stumbling until he fell onto his stomach. Andy looked around for Isaac and saw him struggle to get up and a black figure stand in front of him; Allison. The huntress slashed Isaac in the gut, he countered by trying to punch her, but he doubled over in pain. Taking it as advantage, Allison stabbed two daggers into Isaac's back. He fell to the floor and Allison withdrew the daggers, covered in dark red blood. Then she spotted her next target, Derek toppled over on the floor and began to make her way over to him. Before Andy could yell out, Scott beat him to it, and yelled out her name. In one swift motion, the knives were taken from Allison's hands and dropped to the floor. She was now dangling above ground, the Kanima's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked in panic.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott realized.

"Then you know." Gerard didn't seem surprised.

"What is he talking about?" Allison gasped, Gerard looked back and forth, "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac realized.

"I am. I have been for a while now." He didn't seem too sad about it. "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But, the supernatural does." He looked at Derek on the floor in his wolf form. Allison started gasping and Gerard flashed Jackson a look, making his grip harder on his granddaughter.

"You monster." Chris Argent commented.

"Not yet." Gerard smirked.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried.

"You'll kill her too?!" Chris cried.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" This was the breaking moment for Chris. Just like Kate, his father had gone off the deep end. Gerard's jaw clenched tightly and then he focused on Scott.

"Scott." He said with a smile on his lips. Scott reverted and exchange looks with everyone before looking back at Derek on the floor and began to make his way to him. He plunged his claws into Derek's neck and dragged the weak Alpha up.

"Scott he's going to kill him after!" Andy yelled.

"He's going to be an Alpha." Derek mumbled.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that. Don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there's just no competing with young love." Gerard began to take his jacket off, in preparation for the bite.

"Scott don't." Derek begged.

"I'm sorry!" Scott apologized in a yell, and then quieted down, "But I have to." Scott got Derek ready in the position for the bite. Gerard rolled up his sleeve and walked over to Derek. Andy could hear Derek whimpering. And just like that, Gerard put his forearm into Derek's mouth and clamped down his jaw. A loud cry of pain echoed the room. It stopped when Gerard snatched his arm out of Derek's mouth, and Derek toppled over to the ground. Andy quickly ran over and crouched to the ground to help him sit up. Gerard was having a victory laugh while everyone stared at his bitten arm, it was beginning to bleed black. Streams of black blood were trickling down his arm as everyone watched in horror.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter of season 2! **

**I'll be uploading another chapter so you guys can have a little taste of season 3 :D I think you guys will learn a lot more about Andy this season. **

* * *

Chapter 30

"What?" Gerard asked. He looked down to his arm and saw the blood. "What is this? What did you do?" Derek and Andy looked up at Scott, who looked down at them.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan," Scott faced Gerard, "I had a plan too." Gerard, stunned, quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his silver pill container.

"No." Gerard growled. He spilled the pills into his hand. "Mountain Ash!" He screamed, crushing the pills in his hand making a black powder fly out of his fist. Gerard soon fell to his knees; black blood was coming out of his eyes and nose and soon began to spew out of his mouth. Then he fell to the floor, very little strength left in him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek wondered, hurt evident in his voice

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott declared. Derek's eyes fell down to the ground.

"Kill them! Kill. Them. All!" Gerard screamed at the top of his lungs, making the hairs stand on Andy's neck. A loud crash echoed through the warehouse. Everyone watched as Stiles and Lydia came crashing through the building in his jeep and ramming into the Kanima.

"Did I hit him?" Stiles' eyes were squeezed shut. The Kanima jumped on the roof of the car, making Lydia and Stiles scream. They both stumbled out of the car as fast as possible. Stiles ran over to Scott but Lydia stood right in front of Jackson, yelling his name. Jackson held back his hand ready to deliver a killing blow

"Lydia!" Stiles screamed. Lydia held up a small object in front of her face. It made Jackson stop and look at it for a moment. He just stared at the object as if he was remembering something. And just like that, everyone watched as Jackson began to revert back into himself. He was mostly human, minus a few scales on his face and right shoulder. Jackson backed away from Lydia. Before Andy knew it Derek had left his side and had his claws planted inside of Jackson's abdomen while Peter's, who finally decided to show up, were in his back. They lifted him off the ground and their claws sliced through his skin. Jackson was chocking, and they finally let him go, unstably dropping to his feet. Lydia went to catch him and Derek retreated back beside Andy, letting the whole scene unfold out in front of him. Lydia and Jackson sank to the ground, the redhead was crying. Andy stood up and moved to be right next to Derek, and Isaac soon came over and stood beside Andy as well.

"Do you-do you still-" Jackson stammered.

"I do." Lydia immediately replied. She slowly nodded while tears were streaming down her face. "I do still love you." She let out a sob. "I do, I do still love you. I do." She whispered. Jackson's head drooped on her shoulder and his body went limp. Andy could feel his cheeks begin to puff up and tears begin to form. Lydia refused to let Jackson go as she held onto him, quietly repeating that she still loved him. Finally, Lydia laid him on the ground as the last bit of his scales disappeared. A tear finally left Andy's eye and trickled down his face. He turned away, not able to witness one of friends dying; he buried his face in someone's shoulder as the tears began to flow.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison piped up. Everyone looked over to where Gerard once laid, but he was gone. All that was left was a pool of black blood, "He can't be far." Chris assured.

Lydia slowly stood up, sobbing and distraught. Everyone couldn't help but feel the utmost sympathy for her. Especially Stiles, he went to go comfort her but halted when they heard a noise echo through the warehouse. It was something scratching against the floor. They all focused behind Lydia to see Jackson. His wounds were slowly healing. His eyes opened, revealing his iris' shining an unnatural icy blue. Everyone watched silently as he carefully got up and shifted into a werewolf right before them. He stared up at the ceiling for half a second before letting out a ground-shaking howl. Jackson looked just as confused as they did after he shifted back to normal. Jackson's gaze fixed on Lydia and he stared at her. After Lydia realized she wasn't dreaming and Jackson was alive, she ran into his arms. They both tightly embraced and wrapped each other's arms around one another.

Andy hadn't realized he was tightly gripping whoever's shoulder he was crying into. He looked up and saw familiar blue eyes and saw Isaac widely grinning at him and then he felt his arm's wrap around his waist.

"I'm exhausted." Andy exclaimed looking around at everyone else who looked equally as tired.

* * *

Stiles pulled his jeep onto an empty field; the trio piled out and went straight to the back to haul lacrosse gear out.

"So you really think she'll come back to you?" Andy asked Scott, who didn't seem to devastated over his break up with Allison.

"Yeah, I know she is." Scott said optimistically.

"What about you and Lydia?" Andy asked Stiles.

"Well my ten year plan for Lydia to fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but plan is definitely still in motion."

"Atta boy." Andy giggled; the boys slammed the trunk shut and went off towards the goal.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked, Stiles and Andy just laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, big guy." Stiles suggested.

"Team captain. Wow, someone's aiming high for their junior year." Stiles dropped his lacrosse gear to the ground and Andy stood next to him picking up a lacrosse stick, Scott ventured into the goal with a lacrosse stick.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles wondered.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, nothing."

"Dude, you still got me." Stiles said, offended.

"What about me?!" Andy laughed.

"Yeah, well I had you guys before."

"And you still got us. So life fulfilled, okay?"

"Alright." Scott smiled.

"Alright, remember no wolf powers." Stiles got ready with his Lacrosse stick.

"Got it." Scott nodded, clearly not listening.

"No, I mean it! No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott agreed. "Come on!" He urged. Stiles got in position hesitantly.

"You promise?" He called. "Stiles, he promises!" Andy yelled, firmly planting his stick into the ground

"Will you just take the shot already?" Scott urged. Andy looked as Stiles prepared for his shot and then at Scott as his eyes turned gold and a smirk appeared on his lips. And with his most powerful swing, Stiles threw the ball into the net except Scott caught it remarkably fast.

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles screamed making Scott and Andy burst out laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is! The first chapter of 3A!**

* * *

Chapter 31

It was the night before the first day of school and Scott was dragging Andy and Stiles to a tattoo parlor. The ride there Andy sat there thinking about the past year. The ups, the downs, the werewolves, the hunters, and everything in between. A lot of things changed during the summer. Andy was spending more time getting back into his training grind, preparing himself for whatever was lurking around the corner. Scott was becoming more goal oriented, which Andy was really beginning to admire. Allison and her father decided to give up on being hunters. And After everything that went down, Jackson ended up moving to London. Also, Andy hadn't seen much of Derek and his pack, every time he tried to talk to either Derek or Isaac it was like they were trying to avoid him. Eventually he just stopped trying, and it seemed to be beneficial to him. His life was actually felt somewhat _normal _since last summer.

"Alright let's do this!" Scott exclaimed as they entered the tattoo parlor.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The guy giving Scott his tattoo sarcastically smirked.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked and pointed to a picture in a tattoo book that too closely resembled the Kanima, "Too soon?"

"Too soon." Andy replied, shaking his head.

"I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay, but why two bands?"

"I just like it." Scott shrugged.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Andy asked.

"Getting a tattoo _means something_."

Stiles began, "I don't think that's-" before getting cut off by the tattoo artist, "he's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word "tatua" means 'to leave a mark.' Like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott replied.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles emphasized.

"Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope." Scott replied and that was the cue for the man to start up the needle.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so- Oh, man." Stiles expressed before passing out.

* * *

After finishing up, the man wrapped up Scott's arm and they walked back to Stiles' jeep. Stiles held an ice pack to his head from passing out.

"You okay?" Andy asked when he noticed the discomfort in Scott's face when they settled into Stiles' jeep.

"Kinda burns." He replied.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles stressed, holding the ice pack to his head.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this. Oh, God." Scott exclaimed as the pain intensified, "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off." He said and began to unwrap his arm.

"No, no, no, no, Scott," Andy and Stiles protested shaking their heads. But stopped and stared when they saw Scott's tattoo beginning to fade away, "Oh, no, what? No, no, come on." Scott sighed, disappointed, "It healed." He sadly expressed.

"Ah, thank God." Stiles let out, "I hated it." He cringed and began to drive off.

* * *

"So have you talked to Allison?" Andy asked as they drove down the deserted road.

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer no texts, no calls." Scott replied as Stiles came to a stop light, pulling up right beside the only other car on the road. Out of curiosity, Andy decided to sneak a little peak at whoever was beside them. And what he saw made his draw drop; of all the people in the town it was Lydia and Allison. He was unaware that they had come back from their Europe trip.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Andy heard Stiles ask Scott.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is." Andy suddenly spoke up.

"I'd say pretty definite, you know." Stiles added noticing the two girls beside them.

"Like one hundred percent." Andy finished and that's when Stiles nodded and pointed to the car beside them and Scott was dumbstruck when he saw Allison.

"Oh, my God." Scott enunciated when Allison made eye contact with him and he began to sink lower in his seat, "Can we just drive please, Stiles!" He pleaded.

"Scott, it's a red light." Stiles replied, "I think we should talk to them, I just think we should say 'hi' something." Stiles added and leaned over to roll down the window, ignoring Scott's pleas. "And here I am again...fifth wheel." Andy sulked.

"Hi! Hey!" Stiles yelled out the window, but all of sudden they hear tires screeching and their car taking off, with the light still red.

"You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said disappointingly and pursed his lips suddenly ahead of them the light turns green and Stiles steps on the gas rearing Lydia and Allison.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks dumbly, "I'm driving." Stiles replies.

"We're right behind them." Scott points out.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Anything." Scott panics and that's when Stiles abruptly steps hard on the gas and they unexpectedly stop in the middle of road.

"Wow _great _idea Sitles." Andy says sarcastically. All of a sudden they see Lydia's car stop as well and the three just look at each other with confusion. All of a sudden they see something ram head first into Lydia's car, almost simultaneously the boys hurriedly get out of the car at the same time as the girls and rush over to see if they're ok.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, mainly at Allison and goes to check on her while Stiles goes to Lydia.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia frantically replied.

"Are you guys hurt?" Andy asked.

"It ran right into us."

"I am totally freaking out!" Lydia yells, "How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it-it was like it was crazy!"

"No, it was scared" Scott says softly and walks toward the deer, and places his hand on it, "Actually terrified."

"So much for normal..." Andy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.


	32. Chapter 32

**Updated polyvore w/back to school outfit. Check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 31

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The ringing of an alarm clock could be heard as Andy laid face down on his bed, covered with pillows and blankets. He let out an annoyed groan and clumsily attempted to turn the alarm off which he continuously failed. He finally had to poke his head up and slammed his fist down on the irritating beeping. After snoozing for a couple of minutes he finally pulled himself up and drags his feet into the bathroom to get ready. Emerging from the bathroom fully awake and a face splashed with water he was finally ready to take on the first day of Junior Year.

Black leather jacket over one arm, and keys in hand he walked outside and embraced the bright sun and cool California weather. He got into his car and blasted the local indie radio station. Casually bopping his head to the music ntil he finally pulled up to Beacon Hills High school and let out a sigh before grabbing his jacket and backpack and got out of the car. Walking into school he noticed two familiar guys and silently came up behind them, putting his arms over their shoulders, "Junior Year boys." Andy sighed, "So have you figured out what you're going to do about your whole tattoo situation?" he asked Scott.

"I think I'm gonna ask Derek for help." Scott admitted.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles quickly began to protest.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back, so there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles replied as they came to a bulletin board with two flyers with Erica and Boyd's pictures and the heading "Missing" In big bold letters.

"Yeah…I guess." Scott mumbled as the three of them walked into their English class. Stiles took the desk beside Scott while Andy sat in front of Stiles. Other students then began to quickly fill the room, and that's when Andy noticed Lydia and Allison walk in. Allison followed Lydia hoping for the seat in front of her but someone was already sitting there. Andy looked as Lydia took the other desk beside Stiles while Allison looked around for another empty spot. Ironically the only vacant seat left was the one in front of Scott. She waved at Andy before asking Scott if the desk was taken, to which Andy could hear Scott rambling about how it was "completely vacant" and "all hers." Andy began chuckling when his phone began to vibrate; actually _everyone's _phone began to beep and vibrate. Andy looked at the screen to see an unknown number. The text seemed to be some quote. While he began reading the first lines, a voice entered the room reciting the text aloud.

"…seemed to lead into a heart of immense darkness. This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone." Their English teacher whose name was on the tip of Andy's tongue smirked. Twenty minutes into class the teacher had reintroduced herself as Ms. Blake "_Ah!" _Andy thought to himself before Principal Thomas walked in and whispered something to her.

"Mr. McCall?" She called. He looked up and she motioned with her finger for him to follow her. The two exited the room and Stiles and Andy gave each other a look. A few more minutes pass, "I really like what you've done with your hair." Andy complimented as he looked at Allison's shorter and lighter hair.

"Thanks" She smiled, "I like yours too." She replied looking at Andy's side swept hair. Before the two could talk any further they were interrupted by a loud thump and Andy turned around to look at a blood splat on the window. Everyone went silent. As Ms. Blake turned from the blackboard where she was assigning homework that is "due Friday". Andy heard the caws of birds becoming louder. He felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster when he saw a horde of black birds flying straight for the windows. Another bird hit the window, leaving a blood stain. And then another, and another. A few birds finally broke through and then following those birds the others begin to swarm through the broken window. Glass shards flew towards the student and everyone dove to the ground. Ms. Blake was screaming repeatedly for everyone to get down. It was complete mayhem; birds were flying everywhere, pecking and scratching students and smashing into walls and dying. Desks began to be thrown over for protection. Stiles dove over to Lydia, using his body to protect her; while Andy found Allison and quickly grabbed her to take cover under a desk.

Finally the terror was over, Stiles, Lydia, Andy and Allison slowly got up from the ground along with everyone else in the room. They gazed around the room in shock, black feathers and dead birds covered the floor. The cops, ambulances, and fire trucks immediately arrived to the scene. Andy was leaning against a desk confused by what just happened, "_The deer last night and now this?" _ he thought to himself. All of a sudden Stiles comes up to him, "Scott said to meet at Derek's."

* * *

Somehow Andy managed to beat Stiles to Derek's house and cautiously walked in. He saw Scott standing, looking at Derek as he rummaged through some debris on the floor. His face went pale when he saw Isaac lying on a table, unconscious.

"Isaac!" Andy exclaimed and went to grab his hand that was hanging off the table, "What happened?!"

"There's something here can help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek spoke up.

"Yeah, but it _did_ heal." Scott looked over to Isaac.

"Not on the inside." Derek disagreed.

"What's going on?" Andy asked, taking a step back to look at Derek and Scott.

"Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there?" Scott quietly wondered, ignoring Andy's question. "That Alpha?" He clarified. Andy's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Derek, waiting for an answer. He looked at them for a second and then looked to the floor, "A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you want to help and you did," he finally replied, "I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek stood up after grabbing something and hovered over to Isaac and then spread something on the table; it was wolfsbane.

"Uh hey, Derek." Scott said, making Andy turn around to look at him. He was clenching his arm, where his tattoo would have been, "If you want to repay back that favor now, there is something you could do for me." Not too long after, Stiles finally showed up and he moved to the living room along with Derek and Scott, while Andy sat beside Isaac to make sure he was ok. He was still unconscious, but Derek said he would be fine.

Andy joined the boys in the living room to see Derek's Alpha eyes glowing red as he examined Scott's arm, "Yeah, I see it. Two bands, right?" Derek quietly studied, "What does it mean?" he wondered. Scott sighed.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." He ran his finger on a dusty table beside him.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek's own voice was curious. Scott's mouth kind of moved for a minute as he searched for words.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" When Derek didn't answer, Stiles intervened, "To mark something."

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek wondered softly.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. And four months later it still hurts. It still feels like an, an um—" Scott stopped talking.

"Like an open wound." Stiles finished. Andy couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Scott, he could practically feel the heartbreak with every word he spoke.

"Yeah." Scott muttered, Derek nodded once more and raised his thick brows, turning his head towards Andy, but avoiding his eyes.

"The pains going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, that's great." Stiles commented.

"Do it." Scott persisted. Derek picked up what Andy noticed to be blowtorch, "Yup, that's a lot for me so I'm going to take that as my queue. U'm, I'm just gonna wait outside!" Stiles began walking but Andy stopped him by pulling the back of his shirt, "Nope."

"You can help hold him down." Derek ordered. "Both of you." He slightly looked at Andy awkwardly. He could feel Derek's gaze as he walked beside Scott. Stiles was gasping oh my god as the blue and purple flames came closer and closer to Scott's skin. Scott shrieked and squirmed as the fire came in contact with his skin "Hold him!" Derek demanded.

* * *

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles commented as Scott had one of his sleeved pulled up, examining his tattoo.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh Ephemeral." Scott said with a soft voice.

"Studying for the PSAT'S?" Andy suddenly asked him

"Yep."

"Nice." Stiles remarked and Scott went to open the door, but paused and stared when he noticed something.

"You painted the door." Scott called, his eyes examining the door, "Why'd you paint the door?" Scott said in a questioning voice.

"Go home Scott." Derek calmly told him. Scott looked from Derek to the door. He ran his hand over the door, "And why only one side?" He quietly asked. He then took a finger and scraped the paint off the door slowly. "Scott!" Derek yelled. He began clawing furiously at the door, sheds of paint landing on the floor. Scott was grunting furiously, as he came to a stop revealing a symbol Andy had never seen before.

"The-the birds at school, the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer…I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott gritted through his teeth. Derek had his hands crossed over his chest tightly and clenched his teeth, "A pack of them." He sighed and paused to look at Andy, "An Alpha pack." he revealed. The three friends exchanged worried glances.

"Is that why you two have been avoiding me?" Andy asked looking at Derek, who just nodded his head.

"How does that even work?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica," Derek paused, "Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

Scott's face scrunched up in anger, and he focused on Derek, "So you find them…" he began, "how do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." Derek answered. Stiles looked confused, and Andy let out a deep stressed sigh.

"Where is she?" A voice asked, catching them off guard. They turned around to see Isaac awake and dazed. "Where's the girl?" he repeated.

"What girl?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Updated Polyvore :]**

* * *

Chapter 33

Lydia, Allison, Andy and Stiles were waiting in an empty classroom, because Allison swears there's a pattern to her and Lydia's bruises which Andy learned were left by the girl Isaac had been talking about. Andy had to agree, the bruises looked irregular but perfectly matched when put aside each other. Scott arrives with Derek and makes him look at the matching bruises on Allison and Lydia. Derek says it's nothing, while Lydia says it's Pareidolia; a mental condition that causes people to see patterns that aren't there.

"They're just trying to help." Scott pleads. Derek recoils at this pointing to Lydia and saying "this one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." Then points to Allison, "and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." And the two have an intense stare down. Stiles butts in and points out that, while there may have been mangling and maiming, there was no death associated with them. Allison quickly points out that her mother died and glares at Derek, who in turn says her death was due to the Argent family honor code and not his actions. Allison retorts and says she's there to help Scott not Derek. He says they need to find something "real" if they want to help him.

* * *

In Coach Finstock's class he's teaching a remarkably simple and yet extremely accurate lesson about the Stock Market and asks on what two principles the market is based. Scott raises his hand and, assuming he couldn't possibly know the answer, Coach says he can be excused to go to the bathroom. Scott persists and provides the correct answer which is "Risk and Reward".

Coach is ecstatic that Scott knows the answer, "Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." He says as he waves a finger at him, "Does anybody have a quarter?" Finstock suddenly asked.

"Yep." Stiles replied, and begins to rummage through his pockets. He has a quarter all right, but along with the quarter an XXL condom came flopping out and landed on the floor for the whole class to see. Coach picks it up, returns it to him and says "congratulations". Andy's jaw is basically touching the floor as he witnesses the whole thing happen, "Way. To. Go. Stiles." Andy mutters to him and squeezes his shoulders causing him to turn around and give a look at him.

After getting the quarter, Coach uses the old drinking game "quarters" to explain the risk and reward principle. If they take the risk and successfully land the quarter in the cup you won't have to take a pop quiz to which Danny points out that it's not a "Pop" quiz if they already know about it. Making coach shake his head, "Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point." He says, making Andy laugh. Coach then challenges Scott to put the quarter in the mug. If he fails – he will have to take the quiz AND write an essay. If he succeeds there will be no work. He then explains that there is a third option – to not play at all.

Scott chooses not to play at all, while Stiles on the other hand is taking a risk and his about to attempt the game when his dad walks in and calls him out into the hallway. "Come on Scott! Fill me in!" Andy bugs his friend, "I know you're listening."

"I can't listen with you bothering me." Scott snaps back and has a focused look on his face. After a while Andy learned from Scott, that Heather, the girl whose party Stiles tried to convince him to go to was apparently still missing. After class was over the three of them walked down the hall with Stiles panicking over his missing friend, "So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers."

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Andy questioned.

"Look, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl-Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott replied.

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em."

* * *

Andy finds himself pacing around the animal hospital, fidgeting with his bracelet, Scott and Stiles poured bags and bags of ice into a tub.

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said as he and Deaton entered the room.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Andy worriedly asked when he saw Isaac get to eye level with the metal tub.

"Very slow." Deaton responded.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Andy asked again.

"Nearly dead." He shrugged as Isaac barely put his hand in the ice filled tub and immediately retracted his hand as if it had been burned.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked, staring into the tub.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton looked down at him.

"No, not really." Isaac mumbled. Then they could hear a loud stretching elastic noise, looking from Isaac to where the noise was, everyone found Stiles playing with a long, large rubber glove he put on his hand. Everyone's eye landed on him.

"What?" Stiles asked before glaring back at everyone else and finally took it off, throwing it on the floor.

"Look if it feels too risky you don't have to do it." Derek eased as Isaac stood up and looked at him, all of a sudden Andy chimed in, "Look I know we haven't talked in a while, but I really don't think this is a good idea," Andy said in one breath. It was his turn to have everyone stare at him this time, and he just awkwardly smiled. Isaac just let out a big sigh before throwing off his shirt, "_Maybe this is a good idea…_" Andy said to himself as he looked at the shirtless Isaac step into the ice tub. He submerged his entire body in the water and began breathing heavily. Derek and Scott wrapped their hands around Isaac's shoulders and completely plunged him in the tub. Isaac quickly resurfaced from the ice cold water and began thrashing. He roared to life as his head broke the surface. Derek and Scott pushed him down but he continued to struggle as Deaton ordered them to hold him down, "We're trying!" Derek yelled back. That's when Andy looked away and pulled his sleeves up, "Sorry Isaac." He said before firmly placing his hands on Isaac's built chest and helped push him deeper into the tub. Water spewed out at Andy as he thrashed back, but it worked. He stopped struggling and the water became steady. Everyone let go of his body and watched as he slowly rose to the surface, his skin was ice cold and white, his lips were tinted purple, and he was shivering.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton quietly said. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton leaned forward to the tub. "Isaac Can you hear me?" Deaton spoke slowly.

"Yes." Isaac paused. "I can hear you."

"This is Doctor Deaton. I would like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes." Isaac's eyes were closed and his lips still quivered as he answered.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." A flash of lighting followed by a crackle of thunder boomed overhead. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I-I don't wanna do that." He quivered. The lights in the room began to flicker, Isaac was repeating his words.

"Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory. Relax. Now let's go back to that night when you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? House?"

"It's—it's not a house. It's um, it's stone. I th-think marble." Isaac shivered.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty. Empty." Isaac recalled.

"Like an abandoned building?" The lights began flickering again. Isaac stopped talking. "Isaac?" Deaton tried to get his attention. He started twisting again, but more harshly this time. His hand flew up and tightly grabbed Andy's forearm, "Someone's here, someone's here!"

"Isaac, relax."

"No, no, no!" Isaac yelled. "They see me, they see me!" His grip on Andy's arm tightened.

"They're just memories. You can't be hurt by memories. Just relax. Relax." Isaac calmed once again, "Good." Isaac's grip loosened and it gently fell back into the water, "Now tell us what you see, tell us everything." Deaton ordered.

Isaac's eyes opened, "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton wondered.

"I think so, I ca-I can't see her. I can't, can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked, a bit loud.

"They're worried; they're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're going to hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together during the full moon, they're gonna' tear each other apart." Derek whispered, shaking his head regretfully.

"Isaac," Deaton said even louder this time, "we need to find them right now! Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign."

Abruptly Isaac sprung forward, spraying water all over everyone, and gasped for air, "They're here." He whined. He began submerging himself in the water as if he was trying to hide himself and they lights began to flicker out of control again. "They're here! They see me! They found me! They're here!"

"This isn't working! Isaac, where are you?" Derek yelled.

"I can't see them! It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are!" Derek shouted.

"I can't see!" Isaac screamed. "They captured me! They have me! They're dragging me to a room!"

"Isaac where are you?" Derek continued to yell. "What do you see? Tell me where you are!"

"He's going to go into shock!" Deaton said angrily.

"Derek, let him go!" Andy demanded.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek was screaming.

"There's a dead body! It's Erica's! It's Erica's!" All of sudden Isaac jolted forward, "It's a bank vault! I saw it!" Everyone looked down at him, sorrowfully, "I saw it. I saw the name!" Isaac jumped out of the tub and Andy immediately wrapped him in a towel, "It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Everyone remained silent and looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What?" Isaac wondered, sensing something.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles spoke first.

"No." Isaac unknowingly answered.

"You said when they captured you, they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac looked around the room, "Erica's. You said it was Erica's" Stiles answered.

* * *

"She's not dead!" Derek exclaimed as he paced around the room. After the whole ice tub event everyone returned to the same room. Isaac was sitting on a table leaning against a wall, in between Stiles and Andy, while Scott stood next to Andy.

"Derek, he said 'there's a dead body, it's Erica'. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles pointed out. Derek's face hardened up at Stiles.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Andy wondered.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved you." Scott suggested, turning to look at Isaac.

"No she wasn't like us. And whoever, was in the vault with Boyd was" Isaac informed

"What if that's how Erica died? They, they like pit them against each other during the full moons and see which ones survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome!"

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek declared.

"Be smart about this Derek, you can't just go storming in." Deaton reasoned.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get a vault door did he?" Deaton retorted.

"We need a plan." Scott thought.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles interrupted, staring at his phone, "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. But it doesn't say how it was robbed." Stiles read, "It probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Andy had planned on going with Scott to Stiles' house to find out more information about the bank, but he remembered he had to go to Allison's to work on their French project, and ended up getting dropped off at her place. "Bonjour." Andy smirked when Allison opened the door to their new apartment. After about an hour they easily finished their project, and ended up catching up on the past few months. Before long Allison brought up the subject of the bruises and the both of them had their own little investigation. After a while Andy hadn't noticed himself falling asleep and before long he plopped back on Allison's bed.

"Andy-" Allison groaned, "get up, we have to pick up Lydia." She said in her morning voice. Coincidently, Andy had spare clothes in his backpack and Allison had extra toothbrushes, "This is yours from now on." She smiled and handed him a toothbrush. After quickly getting ready the two headed out and picked up Lydia, who was surprised to see Andy sitting in the passenger seat.

"I didn't know you were riding with us." She spoke as she got into the backseat.

"I kind of fell asleep at Allison's" He replied.

"You're not switching from the 'P' to the 'V' are you?!" Lydia quickly asked poking her head up to the front to look at Allison and Andy.

Allison and Andy looked at Lydia and then back at each other before laughing. Andy continued to giggle as Allison drove off, neither of of them answering Lydia's question, leaving her confused.

* * *

"So mystery girl leaves a bruise on our arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" Lydia scoffs, when Allison brought up the subject, "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?"

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years."

"Why aren't you telling Scott?" Andy quickly asked, realizing Allison was right.

"Because according to _someone,_ I need to find something _real_." She replies and opens her truck to get her bag to which Andy quickly notices a pair of bolt cutters, "Which reminds me-" Allison speaks up and hastily closed the trunk "-um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school."

Before following Lydia through the doors leading into school, Andy grabs Allison back, "You're going to the bank aren't you?" He questioned. Allison looked around before finally looking Andy in the eyes and caving in, "Yes. Yes I am." She sighed.

"Alright, I guess I'll meet you after school?" Andy calmly invites himself and quickly leaves, before Allison could Answer. Nearby he saw his two friends and caught up to them.

Andy catches up to the boys but they don't know he's right behind them. He ends up hearing the end of Scott's sentence, "-we don't get started until dark."

"What do we do till then?" Stiles asked.

"We've got English." Andy caught his friends off guard and walked into school with them.

* * *

Andy meets with Allison after school and before long they are sneaking their way up to the bank. Bolt cutters in hand, Allison looks around once more and finally breaks the chain on the outer doors of the bank and the two slowly creep their way in. Most of the windows have been barred up so there's not that much lighting, but Andy manages to see papers all over the bank floor, flipped desks and a large light fixture that seemed to have fallen.

"I think it's safe to say this place is creepy." Allison mumbles as she and Andy stumble around the bank. All of a sudden she bumps into something and nearly falls but Andy's quick to catch her, "Aren't you glad I tagged along?" He smirked and they continue forward and turn down a hallway. Andy tries to look around for any sign of Boyd and Erica without trying to alarm Allison, but it's no use. Unexpectedly someone comes up from behind them and knocks Andy down and then pins Allison against the wall.

"Ms. Morrell?!" Andy says in disbelief when he notices his French Teacher and Guidance Counselor.

"Keep your mouth shut," She looks at him while keeping Allison pinned against the wall, "and listen close." She orders, looking at Allison, "You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your asses hidden."

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped

"Get in that storage closet over there." She says and signals to a closet mere feet away from them, "Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out."

"What fighting?"

"You'll hear it. Now, go!" She demanded and finally released Allison and swiftly disappeared somewhere. Allison and Andy look at each other in disbelief before running for the closet. Andy quietly closes the door behind them while Allison flicks the light switch up and down, but no light turns on. Seconds later they hear some sort of tapping and worry washes over their face. All of a sudden the tapping stops right in front of the door before they hear they hear it again just right. The two worriedly look at each other before Allison suddenly spills ammonia, which Andy concluded was to hide their scent. Eventually the tapping is heard going further and further away until they can't hear it anymore. Andy lets out a big sigh as Allison takes off her Jacket and places it over the spilt chemical on the floor.

Andy sees Allison use her phone for light and follows the light as she looks around the room, she quickly turns around and they both let out a small gasp when they see what appears to be Erica's corpse propped against a shelf. Before Andy could fully grasp that Erica's dead he hears what seems to be the fighting Ms. Morrell was talking about. He glances up at Allison and they both nod to each other before leaving their hiding place and running towards fighting. They see a vault door wide open and run up to it just in time to see Derek and Scott with their backs against the wall, "Look out! Allison yelled when she saw Boyd and a mysterious girl about to attack the two. Boyd gets the better of Scott, lifting him high in the air with his claws stuck in his gut. Andy sees Allison as she reaches down and, over Derek's objections; breaks the circle of Mountain Ash calling to Boyd as she does it. Boyd and a girl Andy has never seen before flee the vault.

Derek is enraged and runs out of the vault with his shirt ripped and blood down his mouth, he aggressively grabs Allison by her arms, until Scott snaps, "Don't touch her!"

"What were you thinking?!" Derek shouts after letting Allison go.

"I had to do something"

"She saved your lives." Andy defended.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek scolded.

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison glared at Derek.

"No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek hissed.

"I made mistakes." Allison admitted. "But Gerard is not my fault."

Derek verbally strikes again, "What about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison said, clueless.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek demanded.

"What does he mean Scott?" Allison's voice cracked, "What does he mean?"

* * *

**Updated Polyvore! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Andy walked away, giving Scott alone time with Allison to explain that night at the rave. He felt sorry for both Scott and Allison. There was Scott, who had to explain to the girl he was supposed to end up with how her mother tried to kill him. And then Allison who had to hear from the boy she still had feelings for, how her mother desperately tried to kill Scott. All of sudden Andy remembered Derek was there and felt the hugest knot in his stomach when he remembered the blonde corpse propped up against a shelf in the supply closet.

"Derek…" Andy approached him, he didn't know exactly how to break the news to him, "W-we found Erica…" he finally spoke up and swallowed hard before regretfully telling him, "She's dead."

"Wh-where…" Derek's voice broke, Andy told him where they found her and he quickly dashed away. Andy turned away feeling horrible about it all, that's when he saw Scott and Allison look past him, and he quickly whipped his head around to see Derek carrying Erica's lifeless body. By the look on his face, Andy could see Derek was on the verge of tears. But the sadness was slowly replaced by hardness and he clenched his jaw, remembering this was the doings of the pack of Alphas. And on top of that there were two rampant werewolves roaming free.

* * *

Since Andy didn't have any werewolf powers he was stuck driving Derek's car, he was told to meet up at the Beacon Hills Preserve. All of a sudden while he's driving someone jumps in front of the car and Andy slams hard on the breaks causing the tires to screech and him to be jerked forward. After slowly looking up he sees Isaac with his hands on the hood of the car. Without saying a word Isaac quickly continues the way he was going while Andy has a bewildered expression. Minutes later Andy finally pulled up to the Preserve and gets out not knowing what to do next, that's when he hears the faint sound of a girls voice and quickly runs after it.

When he arrives he hears a girl yelling for Emily, Andy accidently steps on a branch causing it to snap and the girl quickly whips her head around, "Emily?" she says once more. Andy quickly comes out form the shadows and reveals himself; the girl just looks at him in confusion. That's when Andy hears a low snarling and looks behind the girl to see the mysterious she-wolf lurching behind her. She begins to make her way towards them and lets out a loud growl. Suddenly – Isaac appears and lunges at the girl, knocking her down. She swiftly gets back up and tosses him hard into a tree. He falls to the ground and out of the blue Scott flies through the air landing on her with both feet knocking her to the ground. Seconds later, Derek arrives and growls loudly at her and she flees.

"Who is that?!" Andy yells.

"Cora…my sister" Derek replies before he and Isaac give chase while Scott and Andy stay behind to check on the girl.

She flinches when the two friends approach her, "Are you okay?" Andy cautiously asked.

"W-what?" she replied, completely dazed.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked again, and the girl nervously nods this time, "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods." Scott commands.

"Get out of here as fast as you can." Andy stressed and the two quickly run after Isaac and Derek…well Scott ran, while Andy _tried_.

Eventually they stopped when Scott got a call from Stiles. Apparently, Lydia had somehow managed to stumble up a dead body at the pool. Thinking that Boyd and Cora are to blame, Scott asks Stiles to get a closer look at the wounds to find out if it was actually them who killed the man. Scott is convinced Boyd and Cora are to blame.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek objected.

"Derek they killed someone." Scott persisted.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek!"

"But they can't be that fast on foot!" Derek shouted.

"They killed someone!" Scott enunciated, "Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Derek corrected.

"We need help." Scott muttered.

"We have Isaac now." Andy reassured.

"I mean real help." Scott returned. Andy suddenly looked up at him, feeling slightly offended for Isaac, "They're too fast for us. For all of us, to strong, to rabid." Scott persisted.

"We'll catch 'em." Derek wasn't swayed.

"And what happens when you guys do? Just hold them until the sun comes up?" Andy suddenly butts in.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them." Derek quietly thought.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott distressed.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac spoke up, "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Finds someone who knows that they're doing."

"Who?" Derek quickly responded.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

Derek, Andy, and Isaac watched from Derek's new SUV as Christ Argent loaded groceries into his Toyota RAV 4. He drops one of the bags, and then Scott appears and begins to approach him. Chris quickly whips around, gun drawn on Scott.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Andy asked, leaning forward and poking his head up to the front.

"Nope." Isaac replied and turned his head to look at Andy but didn't realize he had leaned forward and ended up being face to face with him. There was a heat between the two, and they couldn't help but look at each other up and down. All of a sudden they hear a loud fake cough and both look at Derek, "Me neither." He interjects rather loudly. Andy refocuses and looks back out the window and still sees Chris and Scott talking-but his gun is still pointed at him.

Andy can feel Derek's gaze on him, but tries not to look at him, "Isaac," Derek said in a stern voice, "Can you at least _try _to control," Derek paused for a second and looked like he was holding back on something, "your _urges_." He finally finished and fidgeted in his driver's seat. Andy raised his eyebrows when he remembered it was a full moon and that there were two werewolves stuck in a SUV full of out of control hormones and emotions. He quietly sat back and begins to awkwardly look at the back of the two werewolf's heads as they let out small sighs and squirmed in their seats, "I-I'm just gonna go help Scott…" Andy spoke up and quietly let himself out and began walking towards Chris and Scott.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Mr. Argent asked without having to turn around to see Andy coming up to them.

"I'm…here with Scott." Andy replied and smiled uneasily.

Chris finally lowered his gun and looked at Andy, "If you're here to try and convince me to help, it's not going to work. I watched my father brainwash my daughter Almost, turn her into a killer. That world," he paused and looked at Scott, "your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because people are going to die." Andy said softly trying to sway him.

"And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them." Scott added.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Argent's voice cracked, "I can't help you." He said and turned his back, walking back to his car.

"Um," Scott suddenly muttered, making Chris turn around, "Do you think you could do us, like, one little, tiny favor?" He asked.

"What is it?" Chris carefully asked.

"Can you give us a ride somewhere?" Scott asked, Chris slowly nodded his head, and signaled for Andy and Scott to get into his car. Andy confusingly gets into the back seat, not knowing what Scott is up to. But when he starts to give Chris directions to the pool he realizes what he's trying to do.

"Left or straight?"

"Left." Scott signaled, "It's right around the corner. That parking lot there. Yeah, just a little further up, right here." He says as they pull up to the flashing red and blue police lights and see a grieving mother and father looking down at a body bag on a gurney.

"Thanks again for the ride." Andy says and the two begin to get out when Chris stops them, "Wait." He says, "They did this?" He pauses, "Where's the last place you saw them?" He says, his demeanor has completely changed.

* * *

Everyone is back in the woods, three werewolves, an ex-hunter, and a human.

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asks, kneeling down to look at a footprint in the ground.

"Trying to." Scott replied.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time." He explains, "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man." Chris says, standing back up., "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these-"

"-are Cora's." Isaac interrupts.

"No…" Andy says quietly noticing something off about the prints, "They're yours." He realizes which gains him a look from Chris, "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Andy continues.

"That's right…" Chris quietly mutters, suspiciously looking at Andy.

"Listen," He directs at the three werewolves, "I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

Chris goes on to explain that the Hunters can use the scent of blood to draw the werewolves to them from up to 2 miles away, "Which means we can draw them to us or into a trap."

"Full moon does give us one advantage." He says they'll be easier to track with infrared thanks to their higher temperature. He passes out IR glasses to Isaac, Andy, Scott and Derek, who refuses when his eyes flash red and responds, "I already have my own."

Chris then explains that werewolves like to tear people apart. Unlike wolves, who hunt to eat, Boyd and Cora are "hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal, apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds" and there is no telling when that desire will be satisfied. Thinking the school is empty; they decide to trap the two werewolves inside the boiler room.

"These are ultrasonic emitters." Chris explained and jammed a metal device in the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." Chris pressed the button on top of the device causing it to temporarily illuminate, "They let out a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." The three wolves covered their ear from the shrill noise, "God! No kidding!" Isaac retorted in pain.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Scott asked.

"And it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris nodded.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac suggested.

"It's going to work." Scott promised. Derek looked at him hesitantly, "It'll work." Scott repeated.

* * *

The wolves ran through the woods placing the emitters so that they would lead Boyd and Cora to the school. After Andy and Chris finished placing their own set, they got out of the car and met up in front of the school.

"How did you know those prints weren't Cora's?" Mr. Argent suddenly asked.

"Umm-" Andy hesitated, "I-I don't know…I kind of just noticed it." Andy shrugged, all of sudden he sees Chris intently staring at a firefly, "Do you see that?" he asked

"Yeah…it's a firefly." Andy said blatantly.

"No, no, I know, it-" His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"It's, uh it's very unusual. The, California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent.

"They don't glow…" Andy whispered, "Does that mean something?" He spoke up, but before he could explain they hear the howling of Boyd and Cora. Andy frantically looked around and saw everyone moving into position. And that's when he realized he didn't have a position to run to. Before Andy could grasp how much of a bad idea it was, he found himself making his way to the rear doors of the school. Alone.

Unexpectedly, he sees bright flashes of light ahead of him and recognizes them as flash bolt arrows being shot. And then out of nowhere Isaac comes dashing past him and he quickly runs after him. When he catches up with him he sees him slam the rear doors shut and bends a piece of metal around the handles. Andy follows Isaac's gaze and looks up to see Allison on top of a bus with a bow in hand, she quickly runs off when she notices the two looking up at her.

"Where were you?! I-We were all worried!" Isaac shouted at Andy as he tightly squeezed him in his arms. Andy was at a loss of words and caught off guard. Isaac slowly released him, but still gripped the sides of Andy's arms. He could still feel Isaac's body heat on his and looked up to see him worriedly staring at him. "I-I'm sorry." Andy finally muttered. That's when he felt Isaac's hands move from his arms and felt them lightly placed around his face. He closed his eyes and felt Isaac slowly pulling his face closer to his and all of a sudden it seemed as if a light had been shined on his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the sun was rising.

_The sun was rising! _He realized and fully opened his eyes. He and Isaac looked at each other, wide eyed. Both of them quickly broke apart and ran into the school running through the halls until they were above the stairs to the boiler room, "Scott! Scott, the suns coming up!" Isaac screamed and he and Andy ran down the stairs as Scott unlocked the door. The three ran into the room and came to a halt at the sight in front of them. Derek was on his knees with the two werewolves passed out in front of him; his shirt was all tattered and there was blood everywhere, some of it was on his face and some came from the gashes on his body.

"There's a teacher…I'll take care of her." Derek struggled to say, "Get them out of here." he sounded like he could pass out any minute now.

Scott and Isaac quickly ran to get Isaac and Boyd while Andy just stood there still in shock from seeing how Derek was in such bad condition. Andy slowly walked towards him but then ran and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. His eyes began to water for some reason.

"Y-you have to get out of here." Derek softly said.

"Andy," Isaac called out, "come on." He said and held out his hand. Andy let go of Derek and stood up looking at him one last time before taking Isaac's hand and leaving.

* * *

In that same morning, not long after the whole rabid werewolf situation, Stiles took Scott and Andy to the morgue. They get there and Stiles reveals Heather to be one of the dead bodies.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles sighed.

"Why?" Andy quickly questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Stiles paused, "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." Stiles explained.

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Andy hesitantly asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered and looked up at his two friends, "Human sacrifices."


	36. Chapter 36

**Updated Polyvore with a little something special ;]**

* * *

Chapter 36

Andy and Stiles were in the locker room changing into their running clothes as they listened to Scott as he explained something strange that happened last night. He explained how he heard barking right after he just treated someone's dog. He went out to investigate and finds the same dog, but the owner missing, "I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

"Was he, like-could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles stuttered, "Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?"

"No, definitely not." Scott quickly protests, "Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy."

Andy and Stiles both narrow their eyes and silently glare at Scott who just smirks at the two, "No, I don't know if he was a virgin." Scott sighs, "And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin?" Stiles retorts and looks at Andy.

"Us!" Andy shouts after taking his shirt off and throwing it into his locker, "And you know what that means? It means that our lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to our lives."

"Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles shouted and slammed his locker. All of a sudden Andy has a serious look on his face and places a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Stiles me and you have been best friends for so long...and well-" Andy nods at him and looks him up and down, "Me and you. After school. My place." Andy said with a smoldering look.

Stiles has a surprised yet touched look, "Th-that's so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes!" Andy smirks, "I'm kidding." He says and begins to laugh until he sees Isaac walk into the locker room, he's focused on him, but could faintly hear Stiles scolding him, "Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Andy. It's not attractive, all right?"

"Mr. Lahey!" Coach yells, "Happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late."

"Sorry, coach." Andy hears Isaac reply and watches him as he goes to his locker and begins to take his shirt off, much to his delight.

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." Andy looks around the room and notice a shirtless Danny and Isaac, "_Yeah, fat-asses_" Andy smiles.

"...So work on that." Coach reprimands, "Andy, put a shirt!" Coach orders, causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

A few minutes later outside, Andy hears coach blow his whistle and yells for everyone to pace themselves. Amongst the crowd Andy sees Scott grab Isaac, but he quickly jerks away and sprints ahead of all the students-towards the alpha twins- with Scott tailing behind him. Meanwhile Andy and Stiles were left behind, running in line with the other non-werewolf students.

"You really didn't think I was serious back there did you?" Andy suddenly asked as he jogged next to Stiles.

"No. Of course not." Stiles answered, "And besides, I saw you checking out Isaac." He smirked.

"Was it that obvious?" Andy groaned.

"Obvious doesn't even begin to explain it."

"Well that's just-" Andy began to say before being interrupted by a blood curdling scream. He and Stiles run to find the source and see a group of students surrounding a tree. They push through and see a senior Andy recognized as Kyle. He's tied to the tree; strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in and blood everywhere, just like Stiles described. All of sudden Scott and Isaac come running up beside them.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles remorsefully asked.

Sheriff Stilinski quickly arrives and forces everyone to leave the scene, "You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked as they four of them began to walk away.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles retorted.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac persisted.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?"

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them."

"Scott?" Stiles says as they come to a stop a few feet away from the crime scene.

"Andy?" Isaac adds and looks to him for support, "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know yet." Andy mumbles and shakes his head.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated with disbelief.

"Well, he's got a point," Scott speaks up and looks at Stiles, "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles countered.

"That's a good point too…" Andy agreed.

"I don't care." Isaac shook his head, "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. And I'm gonna kill them too." He said before storming off.

* * *

Astoundingly, there was still class, even though a dead body was just found. Nevertheless, Andy was sitting in French class in front of Allison, who acted awkward at the beginning of class. He thought it might have been because he saw her last night on top of the bus shooting flash bolts at two full moon deprived werewolves, but hey it just a thought. After about 10 minutes he hadn't even realized he'd laid his head down. The after effect of last night and that short lived jog was already taking its toll on him and before he knew it he had dozed off.

"Andy! Allison!" someone shouts, snapping Andy awake. He turns around and sees Allison jolt awake as well; Ms. Morrell along with the whole class is staring at the both of them. All of sudden the bell rings and she makes the two stay back.

"You're two are starting to concern me." She smirked, "Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime."

"Or maybe you should tell us what you were doing at the bank the other night." Allison retorted.

"Maybe you should tell me what _you two_ were doing there." She stared at the both of them, "Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what; give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you two can avoid lunchtime detention."

"Um-" Allison mumbled with a blank expression.

"…_merde_?" Andy whispered, gaining him a glare.

"Impasse." She hissed.

* * *

By the time lunch detention comes around Andy finds himself dragging his feet into Mr. Harris' room. There are four other people already there, so he decides to go and sit on the other side. A few minutes later Allison walks in and awkwardly looks at him and takes a seat at the table behind him. And right after her Isaac follows and smiles when he sees Andy sitting there and quickly goes over to sit beside him. After everyone seemed to finally arrive Mr. Harris walked in and immediately began to assign students jobs to do.

"You three," He motioned to Andy, Allison, and Isaac, "restocking the janitor's closet."

"Aren't there like child labor laws against this?" Andy groaned as he carried an armful of napkins into the janitors closet.

"Well I don't think that's going to stop him." Allison smiled finally not showing any awkwardness towards Andy.

"Oh, sorry" Andy muttered when he bumped into Isaac as he rolled in a two wheeled dolly full of boxes. After taking one of the boxes down Andy and Allison noticed him look around the small compact closet with a worried expression; and Andy knew exactly why, recalling the horrific discovery in Isaac's dad's basement.

"Are you okay?" Allison obliviously asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just-" Isaac takes one more look around the closet, "Not a big fan of small spaces."

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Allison suddenly asked, turning towards Andy.

"Go for it." He replied.

"Did either of you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?"

"Would I do that to you?" Andy smiled

"Well did you Isaac?" Allison anxiously asked.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" He retorted.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't." she smiled.

"Yeah, well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me. 20 times. With knives." He emphasized.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but uh-Sorry."

All of a sudden the door abruptly closed behind them, causing the three of them to swiftly turn around. Then, the lights turned off, leaving only the red emergency lighting on. Isaac quickly ran to the door and began fidgeting with the door handle all the while tensely repeating, "no."

"Maybe it locked from the outside." Allison suggested.

"No…I think there's something up against it." Isaac panicked as he tried pushing against the door. He takes off his cardigan and immediately begins to panic; stressfully rubbing his head and starts heavily breathing. He then strongly pounds both of his fists on the door and stays in that position.

"Isaac?" Andy softly says as he looks at his back arching up and down as he heavily gasps. He tries opening the door one last time, before violently pounding on the door.

"Isaac!" Andy and Allison repeat as they see him punching into the door screaming "No!"

He finally stops, but when Andy approaches him he whips his head around revealing yellow eyes and fangs. Allison grabs Andy to pull him back when he starts to growl at them. And in a blink of an eye Isaac went for them and tightly gripped Allison's arm with one hand while choking Andy with the other.

"Isaac!" Allison shrieked, at that moment the door flew open and Isaac is thrown from the closet. Andy worryingly looked at Allison, before he felt a stinging on his neck. He touched his neck and felt a small gash on the side of his neck and looked over to see Allison with two bloody scratches on her arm. The two of the slowly emerge from the closet seeing Scott and hearing Isaac apologize over and over again. They exit and see him with his back against a soda machine, which Andy presumed was shoved up against the door.

"I'm okay." Allison reassured Scott as he examined her arm.

"Um…I okay too, thanks for asking." Andy sarcastically remarks seeing Scott only pay attention to Allison.

"…I'm so sorry." Isaac apologized teary eyed.

"It's not your fault," Andy smiled, "It's not his fault Scott." Andy speaks up.

"I know," Scott nods, "I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac groans.

"Yeah," Scott rumbles, "I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry."

* * *

Scott and Isaac come up with a brilliant plan to get the Alpha twins angry. While walking down the hallway to execute their plan, Isaac pulled Andy back and the two stood there in the middle of an empty hallway.

"I'm really sorry about your neck." He apologized, with a guilty expression on his face.

"Hey," Andy said and grabbed his arm, "It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this" He reassured him.

"I know…it's just I saw myself doing it, and I couldn't stop…" Isaac winced, replaying the incident in his head. Something came over Andy and he found himself tiptoeing with his arms around Isaac's neck and his lips softly brushed against his. He felt Isaac's mouth form a smile before he pressed his lips against Andy's, but with more passion this time. He wrapped his arms around Andy's lower back and gently squeezed and slightly lifted him off the ground. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing; they pulled apart looking at each other to see whose phone it was. Andy pulled out his phone and saw Scott calling him to ask where he was.

"Sorry…we uh..got caught up with something," Andy smiled and looked at Isaac who was grinning as well, "We'll meet you guys outside."

After meeting up with Allison and Scott in the parking lot, the four of them quickly found the twin's motorbikes. Allison hotwires one of the twins' bikes and gives gives Isaac a quick lesson in how to ride it. While Andy and Scott open a hatch on the body frame of the MV Augusta and began yanking out random parts. Scott put all the parts in his back pack and he and Andy set out to Ms. Blake's class once again. Andy quickly spots the twins and he and Scott sit by them with Scott next to Ethan and Andy next to Aiden. The both of them sit there and look at the twins with mischievous grins. Scott reached into his bag and began popping out motorbike parts, "This looks kind of important." Andy grinned as he played with a something that looked like a gear.

"I have no idea what this does." Scott smirked, pulling on some cords.

In the hall, an engine could be heard being revved, and suddenly Aiden jumped up from his seat and ran out into the hallway, ignoring Ethan as he called out to his brother. Ms. Blake turned around, clearly confused. Everyone sprung up from their seat and ran out to see what all the commotion was about. Andy and Scott were ahead of everyone and ran out to see Isaac jogging towards them and turn around to join them. Other students from other classes even began to run out to see what the uproar was about and followed everyone as they looked at Aiden, who was in front of his bike holding his helmet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ms. Blake cried, pushing her through the students, "You realize this is going to result in suspension." She crossed her arms. Aiden stood there dumbfounded while Isaac put his arm over Andy and they stood there mockingly grinning at him.

* * *

"Get to the music room." Stiles ordered before hanging up. School was just let out and Andy was ready to go home, but by the sound of Stiles' tone he reluctantly made his way to the music room. When he walked in he saw Lydia, Stiles, and Deaton there.

"What's going on? What happened?" Andy quickly asked.

"I think the music teacher was taken." Lydia tensely replied and handed him a phone with a recording on it.

"What is this?" Andy asked with a puzzled look.

"Just press play." Stiles said with a hard tone. Andy pressed play as ordered and began to hear an ominous chanting in a language Andy couldn't comprehend.

"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know…helpful." Stiles spoke up as he rummaged through the drawers of the music teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power," Deaton explained, "Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Stiles interrupted, "Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?" he asked looking at something he found.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied, and that's when Stiles revealed a picture of the music teacher in a military uniform.

"Wait, Kyle was in R.O.T.C." Andy remembered.

"-with Boyd." Stiles added.

"That's got to be it. That's the pattern." Deaton pointed out, "Where's Boyd?" he asked.

Stiles scurried for his phone, "He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and get him on the phone."

"Lydia?" Andy said, noticing her weird expression, "Something wrong?"

"No, it was I mean I just thought of someone else with a military connection." She confessed.

"Who?"

"Mr. Harris." She muttered. The four of them shared looks before taking off to Mr. Harris' classroom. They all rush in and see the room completely empty, "This is just one of many possibilities." Deaton tries to reason, "He could have simply left for the day."

"Yeah, well not without this." Stiles countered as he searched behind the desk where he flashed Mr. Harris' briefcase. Andy and Stiles rummaged through the papers on his desk and found a test marked with an H and a R. Deaton takes the papers and begins to rearrange them revealing the word D-A-R-A-C-H when he finished, "Stiles, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?"

"Yeah." Stiles remembered.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak." Deaton paused for a moment, "There's a Gaelic word for that as well…Darach."

* * *

Pounding rain could be heard showering against the roof as Andy sat there in the living room huddled up in a blanket feeling the warmth radiate off the burning fireplace. He stared into the fiery pit and started to zone out when he thought about what they discovered in Mr. Harris' room. "Darach…" Andy whispers, before there's a sudden knocking on his door. He quickly gets up and goes to answer the door. Much to his surprise he sees Isaac before him with a big duffle bag in hand, water dripping from the ends of his blonde hair, white V-neck drenched with water and sticking to his wet body.

"Hi"


	37. Chapter 37

**Updated Polyvore!**

* * *

Chapter 37

After Isaac dried himself off and changed clothes, Andy guided him in front of the fireplace, where they sat facing each other. Andy gave him a blanket and made him a cup of hot chocolate. They sat there in silence for a moment before Isaac went on to explain what he was doing at Andy's house. He went into complete detail, remembering every single thing since it just happened. Derek, rather harshly, told Isaac he had to move out of the loft. He claimed having both Cora and him under the same roof was just too much. Isaac then explained that when he tried to protest, Derek hurled a glass at him that nearly missed his face, "I had nowhere else to go…" Isaac sullenly said, bowing his head and taking a sip from his mug.

"Well…you do now." Andy smiled, causing Isaac to look up and grin. He set down his hot chocolate, held Andy's hands and put them up to his mouth to place a small peck on them. The two stared at each other, grinning, before Isaac put Andy's hands around his neck and leaned closer and closer towards Andy until he was mere inches from his face, "Thank you" He whispered before rushing his lips into Andy's. Andy pulled Isaac down on top of him and ran his hands through his thick blonde hair as they lay on the floor. The light pecking turned into a more heated kissing. Isaac's arms wrapped around Andy's waist, while Andy's hands moved from ruffling his hair down Isaac's back. He could feel Isaac's back muscles tighten and move as he began to slowly lift his shirt. Andy heard Isaac let out a satisfied grunt before briefly breaking apart to take his shirt off himself. He quickly flung the shirt aside and went back to kissing Andy, but on the neck this time. Andy bit his lower lip to try and hold back his moans but couldn't resist and let out a small gasp. Isaac satisfyingly grinned and moved back to kissing his lips. Andy gradually moved his hands down to Isaac's waist and tried to switch positions with him until they were interrupted by the loud sound of glass breaking.

They quickly broke apart and sat up to see what the sound was, that's when Andy felt a warm liquid on his toes and looked down to see the mug Isaac had sat down was knocked over and broken; spilling all of the hot chocolate. The two looked at each other and then down at the broken mug, Isaac awkwardly scratched his head and Andy sat there grinning. They looked back at each other and began chuckling, "I should probably clean that up…" Andy smiled and quickly got up to get a rag.

"We should probably get to sleep." Andy suggested as he finished cleaning up the mess.

Isaac let out a chuckle, "Yeah, probably." He laughed "I guess I'll just sleep here?" He added and motioned to the black sectional sofa in front of the fireplace.

Andy smiled and grabbed Isaac's wrist, "Come on," he laughed and pulled him towards his room. Andy laid down first while Isaac awkwardly stood there scratching his head and looking lost. That's when Andy pulled away the blanket and patted the area beside him. Isaac happily jumped into the bed, snuggling next to Andy, "Goodnight." He smiled. Andy snuggling up against his chest, "Goodnight." He grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

After school Andy decided to pay Derek a little visit to see why he just out of the blue kicked Isaac out.

"You are such an a-" Andy began to say as he slid the door open to Derek's loft, but paused when he saw Derek, Peter, Boyd, and Cora circled around a table, "What's going on?" Andy hesitantly asked and slowly entered the loft.

"You shouldn't be here." Derek replied with a hard face.

"Well it's too late for that." Andy retorted, eyeing everyone. Before anyone could argue further they were interrupted by the door being slid open again.

"I know where they are!" Scott cried out as he slid the front door to Derek's loft open.

"Same building as the Argents. We know." Derek looked up and met Scott's gaze.

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd added.

"Then they want you to know." Scott realized.

"Or more likely they don't care." Peter suggested.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Andy finally shouted, causing everyone to look at him. Scott sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the table everyone was huddled around.

"Isn't it obvious?" Andy looked down at the table and saw schematics to a building of some sort, "The schemers are scheming. Coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter blatantly replied.

"You're going after them?" Scott wondered.

"Tomorrow. And you're going to help us." Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "They're one floor above in the penthouse. Right above Allison." Derek informed.

Andy eyes widened, "_The Alphas…" _he gasped.

"So kill them first? That's the plan?" Scott asked.

"They won't even see it coming."

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott sighed.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so blandly moral?" Peter wondered, "Not that I don't disagree with him." Peter turned towards Derek, who rolled his eyes.

"Well I do." Cora interrupted, "Why do we need this kid?" She sneered looking Scott up and down, and then suddenly looked to Andy, "And who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"Wow. You _are _Derek's sister." Andy retorted, glaring at Cora.

"These kids helped save your life." Derek reminded.

"And you," Derek glared at Scott, "know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You guys are going to fight the Alphas?" Andy mocked.

"We can't beat them." Scott agreed.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora smirked.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd nodded.

"And what about the other four **Alphas**? Andy emphasized

"The thing is, this isn't a snake. This is a hydra. And like Scott and Andy say, they're all Alphas." Peter agreed.

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek replied, rather annoyed.

"Let's hope so. Because do you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asked Derek.

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott remembered.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter smiled.

* * *

It was night time when Andy stumbled into his house still in a daze from all the information he just learned.

"Hey where you been?" Isaac asked from the living room.

"I-I was at Derek's..." Andy replied as he dragged his feet into the living room and plopped down next to Isaac and began to zone out.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Isaac asked, noticing something was off. Andy shook his head and looked at Isaac, explaining everything he just learned. The whole thing, everything from the Alphas living right above Allison, to Derek's plan at a preemptive strike to kill the Alphas first; Deucalion in particular.

"I have to help…" Isaac simply said.

Andy shook his head and began protesting, "Y-you can't take on a pack of Alphas. You could-"

"But I won't," Isaac interrupted, knowing exactly what Andy was going to say, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Andy's lip quivered.

"Come here," Isaac smiled and pulled Andy closer, putting him against his chest, "Don't worry..."

* * *

"I didn't get the memo to dress like a bad-ass." Andy whispered to Allison as they pulled up to an abandoned mall.

"You look fine." Allison snapped.

As the two made their way to the higher level, they could hear fighting and growling ensuing, "Going out for Mexican my ass." Andy said to himself as he recalled the note Isaac had left him when he woke up alone.

_"What will it be Derek? Pack or family?" _A taunting She-wolf voice could be heard. The duo was overhead getting a full view of everyone and everything. Cora cried out in pain as Kali pressed down on her throat with her wolfed out feet. Derek looked from Cora to Boyd and back again. "Ok here we go," Allison spoke up, "You ready?" She said looking to Andy.

"Ready." Andy smirked as he readied two Glocks that Allison had given him.

Allison shot off the first arrow and it exploded in a flash as it hit the transformed Alpha twins, they immediately fell back; separated. Andy took aim and shot Ennis, impaling him in shoulder and chest, causing him to fall backwards, he sent bullets flying at Kali and struck her in the leg. She let out a cry which made and smirk.

"Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" Deucalion quickly ordered. Andy and Allison continued firing, giving Derek and enough time to help out the others. Andy and Allison stopped shooting and see Scott regain his feet and take aim at Ennis. The two hit each other with equal force and merely slide away from each other. Scott is knelt down with his head down; once he looks up Andy can see that Scott's eyes glow Alpha Red, and he quickly has a look of confusion and disbelief. Derek's next to attack and comes from behind Ennis. They two shortly fight and as the two struggles they get closer and closer to the ledge. Scott, clenching at his wound manages up some force and lunges forward at Ennis and slashes at his leg. And that's when Andy gets a knot in his stomach and his face goes white when he sees Ennis spin and begin to fall over the ledge still grasping Derek. It's like everything is moving in slow motion as Andy looks and sees Derek slowly falling over the edge.

"Derek!" Andy cried, almost throwing himself off the platform before being pulled back by Allison.


	38. Chapter 38

**Haven't updated in a couple of days, so here's a new chapter! Also updated my polyvore!**

* * *

Chapter 38

Andy sulking sat next to Scott on the bus that was making its way to some cross country meet, when he suddenly replayed the battle with the Alpha pack. Constantly seeing Derek fall over the ledge.

"You guys." Stiles spoke up from the seat beside them, snapping Andy back into reality. He looked over and saw Scott leaning his head against the window of the bus.

"Still with me?" Stiles asked Scott

"Yeah, sorry." Scott groaned, "Uh, what's the word?"

Stiles continued running through vocabulary words with Scott until they came upon the word "Incongruous" Scott ask Stiles to use it in a sentence which he wittingly replies and says how "incongruous" it is that they are going to the meet after what just happened with the Alpha Pack.

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott drearily answered.

"Perfect," Stiles replied, "Okay, next word. Um, Darach-Darach, it's a noun." Andy and Scott both turn and stare at Stiles, "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" The two just ignore him and Stiles continues until the bus hits a bump in the road and Scott winces in pain, "You okay?" Andy worriedly asked.

"We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles began to ramble.

"We had to," Scott struggled, "There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay?" Stiles retorted, and began to read off his iPad, "It's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's-" He was interrupted by Scott's wincing.

"Scott, I'm telling coach-" Andy began to get up before Scott stopped him.

"No, no, no. I'm all right." He lied.

"Well, you don't look all right." Andy replied.

"Would you just let me see it?" Stiles suddenly asked.

Scott shook his head, "I'm okay."

"Scott, just let us see it, okay?" Andy asked softly.

"Okay…" Scott lifted up his shirt revealing deep bloody gashes on his ribs that lead up to his chest.

"Oh, dude" Stiles sighed.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles retorted as Andy looked forward at the two sitting a couple of seats in front of them. Andy and Isaac hadn't had the time to talk about what happened, Andy was too down about Derek's death and Isaac was just distant and awkward. All of a sudden the bus comes to an abrupt stop and Andy looks ahead to see an infinite line of cars. Scott suddenly springs up and has a worried look on his face, "What-what Scott? Where are you going?" Andy quickly asked slightly getting up as well.

"Boyd," Scott replied, "He's gonna do something."

"Okay, what? How do you know?" Stiles chimed in.

"Look at his hands."

Andy quickly turned his head and saw Boyd aggressively clenching the seat in front of him with his claws out. Suddenly, Scott pushes past Andy and he struggles as he makes his way towards Boyd while Andy and Stiles exchanged worried looks.

Moments later Scott returns, "Crisis averted?" Andy asks as he gets up to let Scott sit down.

"Mm-hmm." He nods.

"Okay, good.'Cause we got another problem." Stiles speaks up, "Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you two know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Andy sighs.

"Yeah, neither do I." The other two agree.

"I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles says and pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles simply replied. After the first few failed attempts Stiles begins to spam Danny with the same message until the two of them turn around and Stiles, Andy and Scott hastily duck down in their seats, "Well that wasn't very subtle." Andy groaned as he sat back up. Finally Danny replied and the three of them looked at Stiles' phone, "**_Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night." _**Andy read.

"Ennis?" Andy questioned. "Okay, so does that mean, uh-"

"-he's not dead." Scott finished.

"Not yet.." Stiles said and ordered Scott to call Deaton. Stiles tries to convince the Coach to stop for food at the next exit but Coach refused saying nothing is going to make them miss the meet. Scott has been trying to call Deaton but keeps getting voice mail. Stiles suddenly calls Lydia and Allison, explaining that they've been following them ever since they left. He explains to them that Scott is not healing and that his blood is turning into a blackish color. They decide they have to get Coach to stop the bus so they can tend to his wound. Stiles gets up and tries to reason with the Coach but gets nothing but a whistle in the face, instead he then sits down with Jared, a kid who is _extremely_ car sick, and somehow makes him blow chunks.

The bus pulls into a rest area and Stiles and Andy are the first ones to get off the bus, Lydia and Allison meet up with them and they get Scott into the restroom to treat his wound. They lie him down and Allison slightly lifts his shirt to reveal the wound; it seems to have gotten worse and seems to be infected, turning black.

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Andy panicked.

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles suggested.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help? We gotta do something." Allison reasoned.

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia spoke up.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Somatoformic," She replied, "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Stiles just looked at her like she was speaking gibberish.

"Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia sighed.

"Because of Derek," Andy realized, "He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died."

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch him up." Lydia replied and pulls out a sewing kit from her purse. Everyone just looks at her in disbelief, "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

Everyone reluctantly agrees, and Allison starts by burning a needle with a lighter to sterilize it, "He's gonna need another shirt." She says, "Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it." Stiles volunteers, "I hate needles anyway, so uh-" He starts to turn to walk out but turns back around to look at Allison, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me."

"I mean, how fast are you gonna-I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave."

"We can help. Let's go." Andy replied and grabbed Lydia and Stiles' hands and pulled them outside. While Stiles got Scott's bag Andy and Lydia stalled as much as they could. After running out of excuses the Coach shrugged them off and blew his whistle once more, "Back on the bus!" He orders.

"Try to stall some more." Andy orders Stiles as he and Lydia run towards the bathroom and see Scott and Allison appear. Lydia takes his bag while Andy helps Allison support Scott, "Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." Scott grunted, "Stiles. Where's Stiles?"

"Trying to stall coach."

"We still don't have gas." Lydia speaks up.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison shrugs.

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia answered.

"Sounds good." Allison replied as she and Andy continued to support Scott, leaving Lydia in a daze before she runs after them. The four see a group crowed around and spot Stiles and rush up to him, "Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"He went after him." Stiles replied, "I told 'em what was happening with you and he just went after him."

"Who, Boyd?" They pushed through the crowd expecting to see Boyd but surprisingly see Isaac punching Ethan's face again and again.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off!" The coach yells as Danny tried to pull Isaac away but he was just pushed away. Scott broke away from Allison and Andy and pushed to the front, "Isaac!" He roared causing everyone to stop and look at him including Isaac. The five stood there looking at Isaac in puzzlement as he had his fist still clenched and blood all over his knuckles.

* * *

Back on the bus Allison and Scott were together, as was Lydia and Stiles, while Andy was too uneasy to be around Isaac so ended up sitting in front of Lydia and Stiles. He sat up on his knees and poked himself up facing the two behind him, "Always the fifth wheel." He sighed.

Stiles just gave him a look and continued, "Let's go over this one more time. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind."

"Or actually is a dark druid." Lydia corrected.

"A Darach." Andy added.

"You know some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." Lydia explained.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid."

"Fun." Andy sarcastically replied and sat back down in his seat, looking outside at the brewing storm in the clouds.


	39. Chapter 39

**Motel California is one of my favorite episodes! I'm really happy I get to share this chapter with you guys. Review and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 39

It's pretty late at night and the bus pulls into some shabby looking hotel in the middle of the desert of the road. As Andy follows behind Scott he stretches and sees,_ Motel Glen Capri _in bright neon letters. Andy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he got a good look at the motel.

"I've seen worse." Scott says.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles retorted, before he could answer Coach Finstock blows his whistle, grabbing everyone's attention, "Listen up!" He shouts, "The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." He explains and raised his hand in the air which held a bunch of keys, while each group grabbed keys, he began warning everyone "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

* * *

"All right, so I have four." Stiles stated as he and Scott lay down on the beds, while Andy sat on a chair facing the two of them.

"Four? You have four suspects?" Scott stared.

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice." Stiles explained.

"So who's number one? Harris?" Andy quickly asked, trying to get off the "Derek" subject.

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles replied.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." Stiles pursed his lips.

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott asked.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what?" Stiles retorted as he sat up, staring at Scott, "I-yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually." He finished as he stood up.

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott responded, also sitting up.

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious." Stiles emphasized, "No one listened to me."

"Who were the other three?" Andy asked, changing the subject again.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss."

"My boss?" Scott gasped

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Andy looked to Scott for a response, but all he saw was confusion at the mention of "Obi-Wan"

"Oh, my God." Andy exclaims, "Have you still not seen Star Wars?" Stiles finished his thought.

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott smirked.

"Just makes me crazy." Stiles said to himself.

"Who was the last one?" Andy interrupted.

"Lydia," Stiles regretfully answered and went to sit on the edge of the bed, "She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so…" He shrugged his shoulders and then he and Scott simultaneously fell back onto the bed.

"….wow..best friends in deed." Andy smiles, "You know-" he suddenly spoke up, "Do you guys think I should go talk to Isaac?"

His two best friends slightly lifted their heads and looked at Andy, "Yes. Go" They replied and laid their heads back down.

"….thanks for the confidence guys." Andy scoffed before leaving the room. He walked down the motel balcony until he was face to face with Boyd and Isaac's motel room door. He let out a big sigh before knocking on the door and no answer. So he tried again and he got the same response, he decided to turn the door knob and found it unlocked. Andy hesitatingly entered the room and saw it eerily dark; the only lighting came from the TV. Andy saw Isaac sitting there with his back hunched and his arm extended, flipping through channels of static.

"…Issac?" Andy slowly said. There was no response; he just continued to stare at the TV static. Andy cautiously approached him and waved a hand in front of him, and yet it was the same response.

"_What the hell…_" Andy whispered to himself as he stared at Isaac. He went in front of the TV to turn it off, but when his hand got closer the TV began to rapidly switch on and off. He quickly withdrew his hand and turned around to see Isaac standing there staring at him with his blue eyes and with a slight smirk on his face, "_I think we should finish what we started that other night._" he finally spoke up in a deep and alluring manner.

"…Isaac," Andy tensely replied, and that's when Isaac began to reach out for Andy, but he kept backing up until he hit the TV behind him. His hands firmly planted on the screen and that's when there a pop sound and the TV suddenly turned off, leaving the two in the dark.

"_Come on Andy._" Isaac said again with the same alluring voice.

Andy couldn't see much, but could barely make out Isaac's figure and saw his hand moving toward his throat, but before there could be contact all the lights and the TV suddenly turned on. Revealing Isaac, his hand was no longer reaching out for Andy and he looked as if he didn't know where he was at.

"Are you ok?" Andy quickly asked, sensing Isaac was himself again.

"Wh-what happened? What are you doing here?"

Andy confusingly stared at him. "Y-You should go, I don't think it's safe to be around me right now…" Isaac spoke up and ushered Andy out of the room. He stood there, outside of the motel room at a loss of words at what just happened. All of a sudden his phone buzzes and it's a text from Lydia, "_Need to talk." _Shaking his head, he walked over to room 217 and knocked on the door and was greeted by Lydia, Allison and Stiles. Allison explained Scott's strange behavior and explained how the last time she saw Scott act like that was during the full moon.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles agreed, "He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"Speaking of 'a little off,' there was something defiantly off about Isaac.." Andy added.

"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now, or someone needs to learn how to do-" Lydia grabbed a bible from the drawer behind her, "-an exorcism ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." She finished waving the bible around.

"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles asked.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison replied.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Andy thought out loud.

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles reasoned.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?" Lydia pleaded still holding the bible.

"Wait, hang on." Noticing something in between the pages of the bible, Stiles takes it from Lydia. They find clippings describing all the suicides that took place in the room in which they are standing. The headlines include "28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri" and "Modern-Day Romeo and Juliet: Suicides Continue at the Glen Capri Motel" and "Local Karate Instructor Commits Hara-Kiri at the Glen Capri". They speculate that there may be similar clippings tucked away in bibles in all the other rooms.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia sighs as they all turn around to look at the door before Stiles lunges towards it and dashes out. They follow him as he tries to open the door but it's locked, "No, that was not locked before." Lydia remembered.

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." They all are about to walk away from the room where they hear a loud whirring noise.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Andy asked.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison said.

"Handsaw?" Stiles asked in disbelief as he tried to get the door open once more. They bust into the room to find Ethan holding the saw and preparing to slice into his stomach.

"Ethan don't!" Stiles yelled and rushed forward and began to wrestle control of the saw from the Alpha. Lydia notices the power cord for the saw and pulls it from the wall just as Stiles gets the saw away from Ethan. It falls to the floor and Stiles falls after it, his face stopping just centimeters from the spinning blade. Andy runs after him and pulls him up, all of a sudden they see Ethan extend his claws and move to rip open his torso. Stiles and Andy each grab an arm trying to stop him. He tumbles into a space heater and burns his hands; he winces in pain and looks around like he was just snapped out of a daze; like Isaac. "What just happened?" He panted looking around at the four before running out of the room.

"Ethan!" Andy yelled as they all ran after him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan replied running down the stairs.

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles retorted.

"…you probably shouldn't have." He replies and runs into his room.

"What now?" Andy shrugs.

"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison replies and goes off to find Scott leaving Stiles staring at Lydia.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She retorted.

"Oh, no, I w-"

"Stiles." She demanded.

"All right, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything, but this-everything we're going through we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this."

"What do you mean? When?" She obliviously asked.

"Your birthday party," Andy spoke up, "the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." He finished. Lydia marches off angry at the two for insinuating her for being responsible. "Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just-I just meant that maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." Stiles regrettably admitted.

"Do you guys hear that?" She suddenly stops in front of a large drainage grate in the middle of the parking lot. "What?" Stiles and Andy reply and look at each other as she kneels to get closer to it.

"Lydia, what do you hear?" Stiles asked.

"A baby crying…I hear-I hear water running. Oh, my God. She's drowning the baby!" Lydia cries, she suddenly stands, "Someone's drowning!" She realized.

* * *

Stiles, Andy, and Lydia rush into Boyd's room and into the bathroom to see him in lying in a full bathtub with a heavy safe on top of him. Stiles tries to drain the tub but can't free whatever Boyd stuck in to keep in the water. He accidentally backs into the wall heater and burns himself. "Wait a sec, the heater." Andy remembered, "Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?" The two look at him, "It's heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something - We need fire." Andy exclaimed.

"He's underwater." Stiles retorts,

"Wait, wait. The bus." Lydia realized, "On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, go!" Lydia orders Stiles.

While he is gone, Lydia and Andy try to lift the safe off of Boyd, but it's no use. They back out into the main room and Andy hears something under the bed. Slowly approaching the bed he pulled up the covers and sees Isaac hiding under there. He dives away from the light backing into the shadows. All of sudden Stiles comes back and startles Andy and Lydia, "I got 'em! What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap, it's like a match." Lydia explains as he tries to light the flare.

"I got Isaac." Andy said and grabbed the other flare from Stiles and tried lighting it. After getting it lit he quickly lifts the covers and quickly hurls the flare at Isaac, causing him to yell and rush out from under the bed. He's confusing looking at everyone, while heavily panting and sweating. All of sudden Allison runs up to the door and shakes her head. They all rush outside and begin to descend the stairs, "I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison alerted. Everyone abruptly become silent when they saw Scott ahead of them. Andy could smell the gasoline he drenched himself in and saw him clenching the last flare in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the ground and an empty gasoline tank sat in a puddle a few inches from his feet. There was an unnerving look that flushed his face.

"Scott." Allison spoke as they all walked towards him.

"There's no hope." Scott spoke up; his voice was full of despair, "What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison's voice cracked.

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison reasoned.

"Every time I try to fight back it just keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you. Alright, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now—"

"What if it is? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I can do for everyone else?" Andy could feel his eyes water and a lump form in his throat, "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You, me, and Andy….we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott's voice quivered with every word he spoke.

"Scott just listen to me, okay?" Stiles slowly started walking forward

"Listen to **_us_**_." _Andy's voice cracked, a tear fell down his face as he took Stiles' hand and they walked forward, "you're not no one. Okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend. K? And I need you. **_We _**need you, Scott, you're my…**_our_**brother. Okay, so—" Stiles and Andy finally took a step into the pool of gasoline, "if we're going to do this, I think you're going to have to take us with you then." Stiles wrapped his free hand around the flare, while Andy held Scott's hand down. Finally, Stiles chucked it behind him and away from them. Scott continued quietly crying. Their moment is cut short, when Andy hears Lydia screaming 'no' at the top of her lungs. And in an instant he felt the hard ground against his back. Andy could hear a crackling roar and felt a powerful heat emitting on his body. Everyone was silent until the crackling died down, Andy felt a weight on top of him and opened his eyes to see Allison, "Thanks an all, but your elbow is kind of in my ribs." Andy groaned.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized and quickly got up and helped him.

After everyone got back up, Andy couldn't help but look at each and every one of them and think how grateful he was for them, "Everyone ok?" Scott asked as everyone recollected themselves. Andy sniffed his nose and wiped his teary eyes, before nodding his head and giving him thumbs up, "There is no way in hell I am going back into that motel…" he thought out loud.

"Bus?" Stiles suggested.

"Bus." Everyone simultaneously agreed and piled onto the bus. The boys claimed their own little sections while the girls shared one. As they were all about to fall asleep they heard the bus door slide open and entered Boyd and Isaac, "Room for two?" they smirked.

"Make yourselves at home."

Isaac slowly made his way to Andy, avoiding his eyes the whole way. He sat down and looked down the whole time, he was about to speak up, when Andy interrupted him, "Just sleep." He smiled and rested his head on Isaac's shoulder. He quickly closed his eyes and felt Isaac's arms wrap around him, and then his head rest on top of his own.

* * *

"I don't want to know." A voice called out, waking Andy up to see Coach standing at the head of the bus, "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meets cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

All of a sudden Andy sees Ethan sit next to Scott and tells Isaac he'll be right back and goes to take a seat next to Stiles.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually, we saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just-it's minor detail." Stiles corrected as he stretched.

"So I'm gonna give you something." Ethan offered, "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." Andy couldn't believe what he just heard, "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack-"

"-or kills his own." Scott muttered.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan finished and left.

"Derek's alive?" Andy reiterated, still in shock. He hadn't even noticed Lydia was sitting across from them with Coach's whistle. She put her hand over it and blew hard into the whistle; it let a sort of muffled sound. She looked into her hand before showing it to everyone else, "Wolfs Bane." She said in disbelief.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd-"

"And Ethan" Lydia added.

"We all inhaled hit." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison breathed.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles stared, "That's how he did it." Stiles realized, suddenly he grabbed the whistle from Lydia and opened the bus window, hurling the laced whistle outside.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Finstock yelled as the bus finally drove away towards Beacon Hills.


	40. Chapter 40

**Updated Polyvore :)**

* * *

Chapter 40

It was night and Andy and Isaac were in his room lying down on his bed, "Now what about you?" Isaac curiously asked, lying on his side facing Andy with his elbow propped and his head rested in the palm of his hand.

"What about me?" Andy smirked.

"I want to know more. I've been talking about me for the past hour, now I want to know about you." Isaac smiled.

"Well, my parents are both from Japan-" Andy began.

"…Like how you know how to use a bow…" Isaac interrupted raising an eyebrow.

Andy sighed, "Ok…well ever since I was six I started practicing Ninjutsu," Isaac had a look on his face like he had no idea what Andy was talking about, "…how do I put this in better words…basically I was training to be a ninja." Andy smiled, making Isaac go "Oh" and nod his head.

"I was taught by my father how to fight, I learned karate, kickboxing, taekwondo. You name it I learned it," Andy scoffed, "And my mother, she was the one that taught me how to use the bow. I also learned how to use a sword, daggers…guns." He paused for a second staring off into the distance, "For hours they would have me stare into a burning flame, ordering me to concentrate. I did that every day until I felt like I was actually inside of the flame. Then, they would tell me to practice my hearing by telling me to listen to a needle being dropped onto a wooden floor in the next room. That's how I knew those footprints were yours back in the woods that night." Andy explained.

"As I got older, to add on top of it all I would have physical strength training, which involved long distance runs, climbing, stealth exercises and swimming. I never really questioned it, and whenever I did my parents would just say how it was important for our lineage…whatever that meant." He continued to talk about how because of all of the training and working that it was hard for him to make friends. That is, until he met Scott and Stiles, "I don't know what I would have done without those two." He grinned, "Finally, when I was going to start high school, my parents decided that for once I should actually get to experience _normal._ And that worked out _so well_, because I think you know what happens next." Andy finished and growled at Isaac trying to mimic a wolf and making him laugh.

"Any think else I should know?" He sarcastically smirked.

"Hmmm…the reason my parents are never around is because my Dad is next in line to become the head of our clan…in Japan." Andy smiled awkwardly as he explained.

"O-oh," Isaac let out.

"Yeah…" Andy sighed.

"So in a fight between you and me, it's safe to say you'd win right?" Isaac smiled.

"Hands down," Andy laughed.

* * *

The next day in Chemistry, Scott explained how there were two more sacrifices last night at the hospital and how Danny was having chest pains and trouble breathing. Andy's eyes widened when Scott told him Danny threw up mistletoe. In the end his mom was able to save him, "Wow. Your mom is pretty awesome." Andy said, before Scott abruptly picked up his phone. After hanging up, Scott's looked like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"Scott? What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"…It's Deaton." Scott gulped and turned to look at Andy, "He was taken."

"T-taken what do you mean taken?!" Stiles stuttered.

Without answering Scott came up with an excuse and quickly left class, presumably to go to the animal clinic. Without hesitation, Stiles got out his phone and called his dad. The rest of the period Stiles and Andy fidgeted in their seats, counting down the minutes until class was over. As soon as that bell rang they sprinted for the door and out of the school to the parking lot. Stiles and Andy join Scott at the animal clinic to see cop cars surrounding it and Sheriff Stilinski with a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"All right, we're gonna do everything we can," Andy hears Sheriff Stilinski say as he and Stiles walk up to them, "Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school."

After he leaves Scott takes Andy and Stiles into the Cat Clinic, "We have to tell him." He quickly says.

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles replied in disbelief.

"You know what I mean."

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles retorted.

"And she got over it, and it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude…I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Andy looked out the small square window to see Sheriff Stilinski rub his head out of frustration.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening." Scott reasoned.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later." Andy added.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott replied

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m-Scott, this is my actual father. I can't I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott agreed.

"No, I'm not." Stiles sighed, "I'm not right. I'll tell him. I'll help you." He finished and went to open the door. As the three of them walked out they see Ms. Morrell talking to Stiles' dad and overhear the word brother.

"_Brother?" _Andy mouthed at his two best friends. All of sudden she's walking towards them, "Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott implied.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

The three teens exchange looks before Stiles speaks up, "Lydia." He sighed.

The three return to school, Stiles looks for Lydia, Scott made his way to the music room for some reason and Andy goes to class like the diligent student he is. As he begins to fall asleep in his history class, he's rudely awoken by the blaring sound of the fire alarm. Andy is the last person to be walking through the halls until he walks past Coach's office and sees Cora, Stiles, and Lydia emerge.

"I see you found Lydia…along with stray." Andy smirked as he saw Cora.

"Come on." Stiles sighed as he led the three into an empty classroom.

"A ouija board?" Lydia said in disbelief as Stiles brought out a box.

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot." He replied.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia retorted.

"Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pleaded.

"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles replied as each person placed their fingertips on the piece of wood, "You guys ready?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and Stiles asked the question, "Where's Dr. Deaton?"

Stiles, Andy, and Cora all looked to Lydia, anticipating an answer, "What?" She replied looking back at the three.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer," she replied, "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit…"

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

Lydia looked at Andy and Stiles in disbelief, "Is she for real?" Everyone just sighed and Stiles tried another approach, "Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." Stiles explained.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia refuted.

"You're something! Okay?!" Stiles exclaimed, "Just- Lydia, put out your hand-" Stiles began to put the keys in Lydia's hands when she let out a little 'Hmm.'

"What?" Andy quickly asked.

"They're cold." She replied.

"Lydia, concentrate, please?! Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles sighed.

Everyone was silent for a moment, anticipating Lydia's answer once more, "What is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." She said exhaled and shrugged her shoulders. That's when Stiles dug around his backpack and held out a pencil in front of Lydia.

"Automatic writing?" She replied and took the pencil.

"Lydia, what are you doing? What-what the hell is that?" Stiles was clearly frustrated.

"A tree."

"A tr- Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora jeered.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no." Lydia replied, "Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles quickly asked. All of a sudden there was another voice that came from the entrance of the door; it was Scott, Andy noticed him clenching his shoulder and some blood seeping through his fingers. "Because Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice."

"Scott!" Andy exclaimed going over to his friend to examine his wound, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll heal. Right now we need to get to Danny." Scott replied as they all exited the classroom.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there." Scott suddenly stopped and turned around to reveal a text from Allison saying she found something.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Andy, Lydia and Cora have met up at the Animal Clinic. They're going over Danny's paper and find a map of the telluric currents that run through the ground of Beacon Hills. Learning that Harris wrote a note on the paper saying Danny should not pursue the research, Scott realizes that the teacher knew something was going on. Stiles also points out that Beacon Hills has a high number of the currents flowing through it making it an actual "beacon" of energy. When they combine Danny's map with Chris Argent's map they find likely locations for the future body dumps and figure Deaton is being held somewhere along the telluric current that runs between where he was taken and where his body will be found. Cora realizes the Bank where she and Boyd were held is on that current's path.

Cora gets a text from Boyd who explains that the plan didn't work because the Alphas cut the power. The group decides to split up, with Stiles, Andy, Cora and Lydia going to the loft to help Derek while Scott heads to the Bank to find Deaton.

The four arrive at the loft, while Stiles, Lydia, and Cora head to electrical room Andy breaks away from them goes up to the loft. He sees Aiden and Ethan grabbing Ms. Blake much to his surprise and see Kali and Derek holding off against each other.

"_Ms. Blake…"_ Andy murmured, catching Aiden's attention. "Shit." Andy sighed as the alpha came towards him. Getting ready for a fight Andy got into a fighting stance as Aiden lunged forward for Andy. He sent his fist flying into Aiden's face and then jabbed him in the stomach with his knee. Aiden whipped around with his wolfed out teeth and claws out. Before Andy could send another punch flying someone came from behind and grabbed his wrist; it was Ethan.

Andy clenched his jaw, "Great. Thing One and Thing Two." And before Andy knew it he was being subdued by Aiden as he watched Derek and Kali fighting. He winced every time he saw Kali landing hits on Derek; he wasn't exactly on his A game.

"So why Ms. Blake?" Andy suddenly asked Aiden.

"Well while you guys were off in the desert, we did some trailing and saw Ms. Blake carrying a busted up Derek back up to his loft. And then I think you know what happened after that."

"_Derek and Ms. Blake?!" _Andy thought to himself. He didn't know how to feel; was he jealous or what? That's when he saw Derek land hard in the water and heard Ms. Blake unnecessarily screamed his name.

"I see why you guys want to kill her now…" Andy sighed, trying to break away from Aiden.

"To bad we're going to kill you first." He replied and wrapped his claws around Andy's neck.

"No!" Derek yelled to Isaac, who was about to jolt forward.

"Wait!" Isaac warned Boyd, who was about to go and fight, and they stayed where they were.

"Why me first? Derek clearly wants to woohoo the teacher." Andy struggled to say as he felt Aiden's hand tighten around his neck.

"He might have played Sex Ed. With Ms. Blake but we know where his real feelings are." Aiden replied and took Andy by the neck lifting him off the ground and throwing him up against the loft door. All of a sudden Andy felt arms help him and wrap over his body; it was Isaac. Andy looked out and saw Boyd thrown into the fray by the surging current. Kali and Derek both go down from the shock. Kali is the first to recover and orders the twins to grab Derek and hold him with his hands cupped while she lifts Boyd up and drops him onto Derek's claws.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon Derek. Make the smart choice, join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali announced and walked out, glaring at Andy with a smirk. Aiden and Ethan trailed behind her and walked out without another word. The scene that was left began unfolding before everyone. Boyd was dying in Derek's hands. Andy couldn't hear the conversation between the two, but could see Derek's lips moving; he looked distraught. Boyd dropped into the water with a loud, echoing splash and Derek stayed on his knees staring at his hands shaking in fear. Abruptly, Cora comes running into the loft towards Boyd and then Stiles comes in, walking towards Derek. Cora's crying over Boyd's dead body while Stiles has a hand on Derek's shoulder. And then Lydia is the last to arrive and is taken aback as she sees everything.

All of a sudden, Andy feels something brush against his ear, and slightly turns to see Isaac bowing his head. His arms are still crossed over Andy's shoulders and he's faintly whimpering. Andy felt Isaac place his forehead on Andy's shoulder and his arms finally dropped to the side and his whimpering began to turn into a small crying. Andy turned around and tightly hugged Isaac trying to comfort him; he couldn't help but get a little chocked up himself. He felt useless; there was another death of someone and he couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
